


Behind the Shades

by Percefiney



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Wolves - Fandom, freshberry, wolftale
Genre: F/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Season, Mention of abuse, Sex, Violence, Wolves, rape/ noncon, skellly! Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 46,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percefiney/pseuds/Percefiney
Summary: A pup is tragically taken away from his mother to fend for himself for over 3 years, until a group a poachers attempt to capture hime, but instead is rescued by a group of scientist trying to save his species. He is placed with a timid female who is scarred from past experiences with other males. It is slow and rigid, but the two wolves start to fall in love with each other, forgetting the bad memories of the past. Will this love become something more? Will their bond be forever unbroken, or will a different force threaten to seperate them? Only time will tell. (Inspired by TheGreatRouge)





	1. Hunted Mother

She ran, and ran, and ran. Her breathing fluctuating between inhaling and exhaling as the heavy breathing contracted her lungs. Her breath stained the back of a small pup’s neck which she carried in her mouth. Leaves crunched and twigs snapped under her padded paws that moved rapidly. 

 ‘What is she running from? Why does she seem so scared? Why is she crying?’ The pup thought. 

It had only been a few mere seconds before she came to a halt, frantically looking, searching, as she hopped to a rotten hollowed out tree. She placed her pup into it, making sure to completely conceal him. She began to walk off again, until her pup spoke. 

“Momma?” She couldn’t help, but turn around to face him. 

“It’s alright, Fresh. M-Momma will be back soon. Okay?” She said, trying stay strong even though it was as if waterfalls were streaming out of her beautiful bright purple orbs.  

“But Momma, where are you going?” His mother’s ears perked to the sound of rapid footsteps getting closer and closer, making her go into a more panicked state. She then took off her sunglasses to grab them in her mouth and position them on Fresh’s small cranium. 

“I’m sorry, baby. I-I just have to go, b-but when I came back I want those glasses to be in tip-top shape. C-Can you do that for Momma?” She hastily stuttered, but coherent enough so Fresh could understand her. 

He nodded and carefully handled the spectacles. 

“Be brave, baby. I love you.” She then ran off with the footsteps getting louder. 

“I love you too, Momma.” Were the last words Fresh’s mother would ever hear before the ear bleeding blare of a gunshot could be heard from miles away. 

Fresh whimpered as the deafening sound infiltrated into his tiny ears. 

After a while it had gone quiet. there were no footsteps, no chirping birds, no loud noises. Just nothingness. Just silence. 

He protruded his head out of the end of the hollow log and scanned his surroundings to find nothing. He grasped the large glasses, settling them atop his head, seeing as they were to big to be placed directly on his muzzle. 

Fresh’s ears flared back, not knowing what to do next. He was lost and distraught. He figured if he waited long enough his mother would return. 

So, he waited. And waited. And waited.

But deep down he had the sickening knowledge that she wasn’t coming back. He chose not to believe, He chose to stay. 

So, he stayed. And stayed. And stayed. 

That is until the deep feeling boiled up to the surface of his reality. Tears rising in his same purple eyes, realizing a detrimental sincerity.

She wasn’t coming back. 

“M-Momma?”


	2. His Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pup is tragically taken away from his mother to fend for himself for over 3 years, until a group a poachers attempt to capture hime, but instead is rescued by a group of scientist trying to save his species. He is placed with a timid female who is scarred from past experiences with other males. It is slow and rigid, but the two wolves start to fall in love with each other, forgetting the bad memories of the past. Will this love become something more? Will their bond be forever unbroken, or will a different force threaten to seperate them? Only time will tell.

The sun began to fall as the darkness of night fought for dominance in the sky. The tiny wolf held on tightly around his deceased mother’s glasses as sleek violet tears stained his cheekbones. His breathing hitched and hiccupped in relation to the random shifting of his respiration. The tears fell to the ground as he mumbled incoherently to himself. 

“M-Momma? W-Where did you go? Momma!” Fresh howled her name, hoping, pleading that his reality was some twisted sick nightmare. 

“Momma!?” He clamored one last time before his paws gave out from underneath him to curl up into a ball while sobbing into the shades.  

As dusk turned to midnight, Fresh’s eyes had gone dry and his body became numb, losing all emotion, except for one. He stared at the glasses admiring the vivid letters spelling ‘YO-LO’ as the glistened in the moonlight. 

“Don’t worry, Momma. I’ll protect them for you.” He whispered plainly, planting them a top his head. 

He held his muzzle high with an emotionless expression upon his face. He trekked through the forest, following the scent of his mother back to the den she not long ago inhabited. 

Fresh trudged into the burrow, walking to a soft pile of warm colored leaves. He remembered how his mom would cuddle with him when he had a nightmare. How she would tickle his nose with some of the leaves which would cause his nose to twitch and sneeze, making her laugh as he later giggled. 

He laid down with his furry gray tail wrapped around him as if it were his mother snuggling him. He gripped her shades like a child would hug a teddy bear, trying to fall into a soothing slumber. 

“I’ll protect them, Momma. I promise.”


	3. Poacher Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pup is tragically taken away from his mother to fend for himself for over 3 years, until a group a poachers attempt to capture hime, but instead is rescued by a group of scientist trying to save his species. He is placed with a timid female who is scarred from past experiences with other males. It is slow and rigid, but the two wolves start to fall in love with each other, forgetting the bad memories of the past. Will this love become something more? Will their bond be forever unbroken, or will a different force threaten to seperate them? Only time will tell.

As Fresh went about his days, he would always make sure his mother’s glasses were in prime condition. A part of him wanted to believe that she would come back to him to get them back, but he knew it wasn’t true. Nonetheless he still polished and cleaned them like a young child would polish his father’s black boots. He did make a promise after all and he never broke a promise. 

Fresh grew slowly over the years. He watched other wolves from afar then later practicing himself. He grew stronger, learning how to heal, hunt, and steal. He wasn’t proud of his actions, but food had been getting scarce with the cold chill of winter already upon him. Not to mention poachers were on the rise, hunting for almost anything with fur. 

Over time Fresh had become careless to others, not wanting to socialize or get attached. He spent his days alone, wearing his mother’s shades to keep her memory alive. 

As Fresh had grown into a young adult, he stalked through the forest as he came upon a small fawn grazing in a snowy meadow, digging its hoof into the ground, desperately searching for food. He glanced around to find no sign of parents, but rather another wolf crouched behind a large snow pile, blending into his surroundings perfectly seeing as his pelt was white. 

Now Fresh knew he was strong and could easily take down a deer, but a wolf was a different ordeal. He decided it was best to let the other wolf get the effortless meal and was about to return to his den, until his ears perked upwards to a powerful thundering sound that he dreaded for oh so long. He vigorously spun his head around to see the fawn gone and the wolf dead on the ground, blood pooling out of his wound. 

A skeleton monster with a black and red hunting coat ran out to the field with his gun strapped around his back. He proceeded to pick up the dead wolf and threw him into the back of a pick-up truck that had, not long ago, pulled up. 

‘Were those poachers? They have to be, what else could they be?’ 

Fresh thought as he began to slowly back up into the safety of the forest. That is until he stepped on a fallen twig causing it to snap in two. The poachers turned their heads in his direction and all made a wicked grin. 

“There’s another one over there!” The red skeleton screamed, making Fresh swing his body around to desperately retreat. 

He could hear the roaring sound of the car engine darting in his direction. It got louder the longer he ran and attempted to lose them. 

“He went over there!” They hollered to the driver, keeping them on his path. 

Fresh’s legs began to tire when he felt a sharp pain in his rear. He yelped and whimpered as he fell to the ground. He looked to see what had hit him and saw a small metal tube with a soft fuzzy end, sticking the side of his backside. 

He soon felt dizzy and he couldn’t move his body. Fresh’s vision then became blurry as he heard a car and voices. Was it the poachers? No. They were different. 

“Quick! Get him in the van they’ll be here any second!” Was all he heard before he blacked out and the world faded.


	4. Captivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pup is tragically taken away from his mother to fend for himself for over 3 years, until a group a poachers attempt to capture hime, but instead is rescued by a group of scientist trying to save his species. He is placed with a timid female who is scarred from past experiences with other males. It is slow and rigid, but the two wolves start to fall in love with each other, forgetting the bad memories of the past. Will this love become something more? Will their bond be forever unbroken, or will a different force threaten to seperate them? Only time will tell. (Inspired by TheGreatRouge)

The white van rattled and shook as it adapted to the road beneath it. Fresh stirred in his forced sleep, hearing bits and pieces of what was happening around him. His body was paralyzed and he had little control of his conscious self. The cage confining him stayed in place as it had been held down by bungie cords. 

While Fresh slept, unaware of anything, the strangers who had taken him were excitedly driving in their success of finding another skeleton wolf. A male one at that. 

“Come on, Error, Cheer up! We found another skeleton wolf!” A yellow-eyed skeleton monster exclaimed as he flared his arms in the passenger seat. 

“No, you need to calm down! We don’t even know if he will get along with the other ones!” The other skeleton said harshly. 

“Geez, Buzzkill.”

They drove down the dirt road in silence, when they came upon a large tannish building, where the van came to a halt. The two skeletons poured out of the van and quickly moved to the back to open it. They carried the cage to a large, empty, gray room with two cage doors and placed Fresh within it. 

They then walked out of the room and into the observatory room which held cameras of all the specimens in the facility and a one-way window to the room Fresh was in. 

“Ink! We have something for you!” The yellow skeleton yelled down the hallway. 

“Alright, Alright, I’m coming keep your cotton fiber undergarments on!” Ink yelled back, walking down the hall, stilling writing on her clipboard in hand. 

“What did you need, Dream?” Ink asked. 

“We did it!” 

“Did what?” 

“How ‘bout you stop writing on that clipboard and look?” She slowly looked up to see from behind the one-way glass, a sleeping male skeleton wolf. She gasped and nearly broke the glass when she tried to get a better look. 

“H-How did you find one!?” Ink exclaimed with a big grin on her face. 

“Well don’t get your hopes up. We don’t if he’ll cooperate with the others yet, but if you must know, it wasn’t easy. We nearly lost our heads out there.” Error said as he motioned his finger under his neck, sliding it across to prove his point. 

“What! What happened!?”

“Take a guess.” Ink sighed. 

“It was those poachers again. Wasn’t it?

“Ding Ding Ding! We have a winner!” 

Ink wore a saddened expression as she slowly put her boney and on the window where Fresh was. 

Ink sighed once more and spoke. “Those damn poachers. It pisses me off!” She threw down her clipboard, which made the others jump in surprise. 

“Sorry, sorry just…. just lost my temper.” She said between breaths to calm herself. She took another look at the sleeping wolf and gave a small smile. 

“At least you two found one. That’s the important thing, Thank you, both of you. I just hope he won’t turn out like the last one. SB is extensively experiencing unpleasant night terrors and I fear she might not be able to seek another partner.” Ink grasped her clipboard off the ground to examine the notes and charts. 

Error put his dark red phalanges over Ink’s deltoid to show he understood the situation. 

“You two should take a break. You’ve earned it, and make sure to take PJ with you, she’s with SB. I’ll stay in here and wait for the specimen to wake up. I can’t really do much ‘til then.” Error and Dream nodded as they went to fetch PJ, while Ink sat in his chair and swiveled, waiting for any sort of movement or action that the wolf expressed. Whether it was a flick of an ear or a stretch of an appendage, she watched and waited. 


	5. Missing Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pup is tragically taken away from his mother to fend for himself for over 3 years, until a group a poachers attempt to capture hime, but instead is rescued by a group of scientist trying to save his species. He is placed with a timid female who is scarred from past experiences with other males. It is slow and rigid, but the two wolves start to fall in love with each other, forgetting the bad memories of the past. Will this love become something more? Will their bond be forever unbroken, or will a different force threaten to seperate them? Only time will tell. (Inspired by TheGreatRouge)

Fresh’s eyes twitched as they began to open to find himself in a large cage that was placed in an even larger room. He examined the area around him to see nothing that could indicate a threat. He moved his legs one by one to make sure nothing was wrong. He didn’t seem to have anything injured accept for a sore rear. He then slowly stood up as his legs wobbled to move him out of the cage. 

‘Where am I? What is this place?’ Fresh thought to himself, while exploring the room. The perimeter was dull and empty, nothing but gray walls and two doors that he could fit through if they weren’t sealed shut. 

However, on the other side of the window, Ink was mesmerized at how sly and intelligent the wolf seemed to be. She was surprised when he tried to escape throw the ventilation tunnel, but failed when his sharp claws gave out on the concrete wall.

Ink had gathered her clipboard and pens, preparing the tests soon to take place. She walked back to the observation room and pressed a blue button labeled ‘door 1’. She took her stop watch and pen, ready to record the results. 

The sealed door opened allowing a mechanical pole to push a jar of chicken into the enclosure where Fresh could notice. He titled his head with one ear down and the other up. He grew confused until the intoxicating smell of bird meat caused Fresh’s mouth to water. He approached the jar and poked it, trying to figure out how to get it. Fresh growled out how ineffective his attempt was and flared his ears back. He kept pawing at the jar, but soon realized it was useless and decided to take more drastic measures. He bared his fangs and bit on to the lid, scraping his teeth on the smooth surface. His frustration swelled causing him to growl and throw the glass jar against the wall. Ink jumped to the sudden sound of shattering glass, but quickly jotted down the action. Fresh crawled over to the freed meal, making sure to carefully dodge the sharp objects. 

Ink had stopped the watch wide-eyed at how fast Fresh managed to get the chicken. She profusely wrote what had happened exactly on the clipboard with no hesitation. She had quickly come to the accusation that the specimen was indeed strong, but worried that the way he opened the jar was a indictor of a violent nature.  

Ink concluded her sentence as she trotted into the side room again. She was to conduct her experiment again, but this time with a plastic jar. The mechanical pole pushed the jar into the open and Fresh had noticed once again. He tried his previous action of throwing it at the wall, but as the jar was plastic the attempt failed allowing Fresh to realize that throwing it was utterly useless. Fresh stared at the jar with pondering face soon noticing the green lid on top. Using his sharp teeth to secure the lid in his mouth he twisted and quickly spit the lid that was now detached from the jar out of his mouth.

Ink paused the stopwatch again as her eye lights flickered with joy and excitedly wrote on her clipboard. When she finally finished she stared at the statistics and test results the wolf showed making the grin on her face grow wider.

“This. This is unbelievable! He’s- He’s strong an-an-and intelligent!” Ink took a quick breath trying to calm herself. “Alright, Alright, one more test should prove if this is too good to be true.”

Ink bolted to a small lever labeled ‘panel SB’ and pulled it, Within the gray room a panel popped up revealing an array of colors consisting of gray, purple, and blue. It wasn’t anything with detail, just colors.

Fresh turned his head to see what he had heard in the last few seconds causing his eyes to grow large from the sight. He walked toward it and placed his front paws on the colored panel. 

The colors resembled his mother so greatly that his body left him no choice, but to lay his head lovingly on it. He knew it wasn’t his actual mother, far from it, but it was the closest thing he’s seen in years that even remotely reminded him of his beautiful caring parent besides her shades. 

As soon as Ink finished writing she dropped the clipboard and ran to the break room where everyone was, she burst through the door which caused them to jump.

“Error, PJ, Dream, Sci! Come quick, it’s-it’s unbelievable!” 

They all hopped out of their seats and followed Ink back to the observatory room, to their surprise, they saw the wolf snuggling a colorful panel. Their jaws dropped, except for Sci’s, instead having a more unimpressed demeanor. Ink snatched her clipboard and practically shoved it in their faces. Their eyes widened even more over the moon as they all scanned through the unthinkable results.

“Everyone, do you know what this means? We’ve finally found a match for- “ 

“Ink!” Sci yelled sternly stopping Ink’s excessive blabbering. 

“Y-Yes, Sir?” He lowered his head in respect to his superior. Since Sci was the head of the scientist his words were first and his decisions were finally. 

“Could I talk to you in private, please?”

“Yes, Sir.” Sci motioned to the others in the room out, so that him and Ink would be alone.

Both skeletons took a seat in separate swivel chairs. The lack of excitement in Sci seemed to encase Ink in a shell of nervousness, replacing his own excitement he had just a few seconds ago. 

‘Did I do something wrong?’ Ink thought to herself.


	6. Arguing Scientists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pup is tragically taken away from his mother to fend for himself for over 3 years, until a group a poachers attempt to capture hime, but instead is rescued by a group of scientist trying to save his species. He is placed with a timid female who is scarred from past experiences with other males. It is slow and rigid, but the two wolves start to fall in love with each other, forgetting the bad memories of the past. Will this love become something more? Will their bond be forever unbroken, or will a different force threaten to seperate them? Only time will tell. (Inspired by TheGreatRouge)

The temperature seemed to drop as Sci stared coldly at Ink. She began to sweat, not knowing what her accomplice would say. Sci reached for Ink’s clipboard, in return she stretched her appendage towards him. He studied the charts and conclusions drawn by the earlier conducted experiments. He tended to raise brows at peculiar results almost as if he was silently mocking them. He gave the clipboard back while getting out of his chair to study the wolf behind the glass that was, as of now, licking his paws of chicken juice. Sci stood with a rather overbearing stance that had his chest puffed and his hands intertwined behind his clothed back.

“I am rather impressed Ink, and I see you have already labeled the specimen.” He boldly said, but stayed as he was, not even sharing a glance at Ink.

“Yes, Sir. I hope that ‘FS’ is a suitable title.”

“Indeed. I also see your analyzation of the tests are very… drawn to a certain wolf. Are they not?” Sci question, turning his skull slightly to see a glimpse of the now highly uneased skeleton.

“Y-Yes, Sir.” Ink stared nervously at the ground.

“And why is that?” Sci mockingly snarled, turning his whole body to lean on the control panel behind him, but careful not to push anything.

“Look I know it’s risky, but-”

“Answer the question, Ink!” Sci snapped with Ink wincing at his sudden change in tone and volume.

“…...SB…. needs a partner, sir.” Ink muttered holding her clipboard to cover half her face.

“What?” He said sternly, but still with a hint of confusion.

“eh-SB, needs a partner, Sir.” She said a little louder, removing some of the clipboard from her face. “She is getting worse and worse every day and none of the treatments are proving any different. She needs another wolf.”

“And why would I authorized one of our most delicate specimens to be partnered with an utterly new strange wolf? Not only that, but the basic assumption that this could even possibly work for her baffles me.” Sci kept his stern authoritarian manner, but which marvelously evolved into a more interested nature, perplexed at how Ink’s neophyte decision could possibly have come to be. He found it almost humorous.  “Heh heh, it’s cute, but if your implying that she is lonesome, I see no problem with placing her with another female.”

“Sir, I’m not joking. You know as well as I do what happens when she is placed with anyone regardless if they’re male or female.

“Exactly my point! so what makes you think it’ll be different with him!?” Sci bitterly barked causing Ink to hide her face once again, nearly doubting her own reasoning.

“Because he’s new.” Ink mumbled under her breath.

“Excuse me?”

“H-He’s new.” Sci glared at Ink, distraught at her simple wording.

“Explain.”

“Sir, I-I’m saying that FS is different.”

“How so?”

“SB has never seen FS before and I know that you know she is very delicate and fragile, but her curious nature is very entuned to her actions.” Sci’s patience was growing thin and, to him, Ink wasn’t getting anywhere.

“What are you getting to Ink?”

“Sir, SB’s curious character is the only factor that would allow her to actually associate with anyone at this point, the only way SB will ever have a mate again is if the canvas is blank.” Sci thought about Ink’s notion carefully, and she was correct. Yes, SB did seem to possess an analytical personality, and yes, the factor in which of a new wolf could quite indeed lead to success of a new mate for her, but there was one flaw that could not be taken lightly. The personality of FS. Would he lash out like the other one did? Would he isolate himself from her? There was no way of telling, but Sci knew that no matter what, there was no guarantee of safety.

“While you are accurate in your accusations with her persona, you lack the ability to see beyond it. You have failed to see the potential threat FS could generate if given the opportunity.” Ink’s self-restraint was breaking with every excuse Sci was throwing at him. She knew what was in jeopardy, she knew it was a gamble, but it was something that had to be done.

“Sir. I know it’s a risk, but-”

“Precisely! We do not take risks with SB, She-”

“WELL MAYBE WE SHOULD!” The room went silent with Sci taken aback by Ink’s sudden outburst.     

“I-I’m sorry Sir, but If we don’t do this soon I’m afraid SB will never be able to share bonds with any other wolf again!” Sci shook his head in vexation.

“I fear that as well, but it isn’t possibly worth their life! The population is declining as it is without such rash decisions! This is something we can’t risk!”

“Sir, I’m telling you, FS isn’t like the other one! He doesn’t show any unmotivated aggression!” Sci scoffed.

“Really!? What about the glass jar?! He threw it against the wall for Asgore sake!”

“It’s not the same, He just wanted the meat! There was no sign of nonprofitable violence.” Sci growled has he leaned over the control panel taken in a breath to allowing him to cool his head.

“Listen, Ink, you may be right, but it’s a risk I am not willing to take.”

“Sir! I-”

“Ink, just listen! Look If you are so fixed on those two mating, then there’s always the artificial bonding process.” Sci hated the artificial bonding process as much as Ink did, it was usually used on two difficult wolves that were reluctant to breed. It would allow for the female to produce healthy offspring while allowing the male to give minimal participation or association with their partner. It was mostly used back when the population was at near extinction so that the population could be leveled out, but as the population was slowly increasing thanks to them they started focusing on gradually matching partners. However, in the case of FS and SB, Sci believes it is the only option.

Ink was taken back by such a rash decision and without even giving another thought to an alternative. “WHAT!? NO! No, we can do that!” Sci’s tolerance was stretching thin and he would do what must be done.

“I can and I will! If it guarantees safety for SB than that is a precaution that will be taken!”

“Sir! I know you care for SB, as do I, but her emotional and mental state will cause her more damage than some risk of a safety precaution!”

“Ink, list-”

“NO! For once you listen to me! If you care for SB, which I know you do, you will not conduct the artificial bonding process! The only way to help her is to give her a blank slate, and this wolf right here,” She gestures to Fresh “, is the answer!” Ink took a few breaths before speaking again. “I-I’m sorry for yelling Sir, but I fail to see how you fail to see how short sided your thinking is and I mean no disrespect by it, but I ask for you to at least think more thoroughly on this.” Sci was surprised at Ink. In all his years of work no one has ever stood up to him as severely as she has. His earlier stern expression was now a plain look as he tried to wrap his head around everything.

Ink saw how distraught Sci was acting and handed the clipboard back to him trying to show it was possible. He glanced over the clipboard, referring to all the notes and statistics to finally make his decision which was led with a sigh of defeat.

“Fine.” Ink gasped at Sci’s quick choice.

“T-Thank you Sir. Thank-”

“But.” Sci interrupted.

“But?”

“If FS so much as bites, scratches, or harms SB in any way, drastic measures will be taken. Understand?”

“O-Of course, Sir. I understand.”

“Don’t fail me, Ink. I trust you.”

“Yes, Sir. I will do all I can. Thank you.”

With that Sci walked out of the room without another word.


	7. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pup is tragically taken away from his mother to fend for himself for over 3 years, until a group a poachers attempt to capture hime, but instead is rescued by a group of scientist trying to save his species. He is placed with a timid female who is scarred from past experiences with other males. It is slow and rigid, but the two wolves start to fall in love with each other, forgetting the bad memories of the past. Will this love become something more? Will their bond be forever unbroken, or will a different force threaten to seperate them? Only time will tell. (Inspired by TheGreatRouge)

The sound of a shutting door allowed Ink’s smile to widen as she bounced in place, holding her clipboard close to her chest. She squealed while her eyes gleamed with pride. After a few moments from coming down from her high she took a glance at FS, placing a skeletal hand with a gentle smile on the glass. She then placed her clipboard down on a nearby table and pressed a green button on the control panel. Within the empty room a small bowl filled with clear water like liquid was placed by a mechanical hand.

Fresh sniffed the foreign substance, careful not to suck it up through his nasal cavity. He sneezed in reaction and turned away from it, causing Ink to sigh in dissatisfaction.

‘Maybe a little too smart’ She thought as she hovered her hand over another green button.

“Sorry.” She whispered, pushing the button for a small hatch to open in Fresh’s room. It made a small humming noise, but then shot out a small dart in his rear. Fresh yelped at the sudden uncomfortableness, but soon grew numb as he calmly fell asleep on the cold floor.

Ink never did like tranquilizing the wolves, that was Error and Dream’s job, but it was the only way to ensure her safety when cleaning and transporting them and if the subtle drinkable liquid didn’t suffice, then the dart was the next best thing.

Ink opened a small compartment, grabbing simple cleaning necessities such as gloves, a bucket of water and a special soap used for sterilizing the wolves quickly without the use of a towel. Almost like hand sanitizer.

 She opened one of the sealed doors with the cleaning supplies in hand and kneeled toward the sleeping animal. She slipped on her latex gloves and began removing Fresh’s clothing. Once all of it was removed she proceeded to drench them in the bucket of water and soap. She kept this up for the entire outfit and even shined his glasses. She giggled at the weird wording and set out the outfit near the ventilation to dry faster.

Before Ink moved on to clean Fresh himself, she took a second to admire how capable the wolf seemed to be. His tail seemed to proudly be bushed and his fangs skillfully sharpened, clearly the aspects of a strong alpha, but not of a ragged predator, a perfect specimen. After her moment of admiration, she squirts a good handful of the special soap and started to rub it on his bare bones and ecto-body. It didn’t take too long to cover his whole body, nor for it to dry, however it was a little trouble some when she needed to clean the other side. Skele-Wolves or _skeletal Canis Lupris,_ as the scientific name goes, are usually much larger than the ordinary house dog, but smaller than the average monster, while females were usually smaller than males, alpha males were quite large and with Ink’s small height and Fresh’s large body it was difficult to move him without a little struggle.

Once it was done though, and his whole body was sterilized, Ink settled Fresh in an experimental habitat or, as most of the scientist called it, ‘The meeting room’. It was used mostly as a trial run between two reasonably compatible wolves to observe if they will get along or not, but it wasn’t nearly as big as the actual enclosures. It had real plants and dirt in it as most of the habitats did to make sure the wolves were kept as natural as possible. They even put live prey such as pheasants, mice and fish. Each enclosure had a pond or stream that allowed the fish to live and for the wolves to drink from. 

After Fresh was settled in the habitat, Ink had noticed that most of her associates were heading out of the building and flooding into their individual cars. She figured it was closing time when she saw the night guards go to their posts. Ink soon wrapped up her work and locked her office to join her family in the car. Yes, family. Error, her loving husband and PJ, her adorable son. It made sense as the facility was named ‘E.P. I. Animal Rescue Center’.

Ink quickly said farewell to all her co-workers and occupied herself in the passenger seat of her husband’s moderate sized sedan Chevrolet. Soon enough, Error took a spot in the driver’s seat, while PJ sat in the back. As Error drove on the busy highway Ink turned in her seat to look at her son.

“So, was SB doing any better today, sweetie?” PJ looked up to show respect to his mother.

“O-Oh, um…no… not really. I honestly think she’s getting worst. She barely ate or drank anything when I was in the room. She’s also starting to be a lot less sociable than usual. I don’t know what else to do, Mom.” PJ frowned as he rested his arm on the arm rest with his chin on his hand, staring out the window in worry.

“Well I know what will turn that frown upside down.” Ink gently said. PJ turned his head slightly to look at Ink questionably.

“The head scientist has approved of the new wolf to be paired with SB.” Even though it is a family owned facility, Ink never saw herself as a head scientist and in return gave the position to Error’s close cousin who had four Ph.D.’s within their field of science.

PJ’s face lit up. “Really? H-How’d you get him to do that?”

“Well, it wasn’t easy, but I have my tricks.” Ink said as she poked her skull. PJ giggled in response as they drove home. They poured out of the vehicle and trotted into the house, awaiting tomorrow.


	8. When Two Come Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pup is tragically taken away from his mother to fend for himself for over 3 years, until a group a poachers attempt to capture hime, but instead is rescued by a group of scientist trying to save his species. He is placed with a timid female who is scarred from past experiences with other males. It is slow and rigid, but the two wolves start to fall in love with each other, forgetting the bad memories of the past. Will this love become something more? Will their bond be forever unbroken, or will a different force threaten to seperate them? Only time will tell. (Inspired by TheGreatRouge)

The lights in the hallway brightly shone with a flick of a switch. Ink, in her whit lab coat, lead Error and PJ down the hall and into a side room by the meeting room. Sci waited patiently in the small observation room, waiting for the family trio. Once everyone piled into the room they all kept their eyes locked on the still sleeping FS. The lights slowly grew brighter in the habitat to simulate the sunrise as Sci spoke.

“You do understand what you are doing, right, Ink?”

“Yes, Sir. It’s worth the risk.” Sci nodded, giving a small smile and reached over to a skinny microphone. _“Bring SB to the meeting room in building 7 please.”_

The four skeleton monsters waited only a few moments until the intercom buzzed. “ _SB is in containment._ ” Sci thanked them and looked back at FS, who was still asleep. The lights seemed to be at full capacity now and the two would soon meet. Sci pulled a lever allowing the sealed door SB was behind to open.

SB shivered as the small steel door opened. She had never been out of her own enclosure before and frankly it was terrifying for her. She barely felt safe in her own habitat let alone a foreign room and since she wasn’t going to walk out herself, a panel pushed her forward. When the door was forcefully shut, she desperately scratched at it, wanting to be let back in. She stopped, knowing it was getting her nowhere. The stone cave was cold and empty with the faint sound of chirping pheasants. SB shook as she began to step out cautiously while looking at her surroundings. Her rapid breathing through her nasal cavity received every scent within the unfamiliar environment, including a frightening yet intriguing aroma. She hesitantly allowed her nose to lead the way to… a small pond? She was disappointed, but relieved that it wasn’t anything horrible.

She watched as the small fish swam around each other almost like they were dancing. Without knowing, SB dipped her paws into the water and began to play with them. She quietly giggled and her movements became more energetic with each attempt to catch them. She moved deeper into the pond, splashing the water more erratically. A large grayish blue fish came into her view and she took the opportunity. SB bared her fangs and went for its tail and, to her surprise, she caught it. She wasn’t very good at hunting, so this was a great highlight to her day. She tried to bring it up and take it back to the cave, but something else held it.

She looked over to the head of the salmon to see a large gray wolf staring at her with wide eyes. Her jaw reflexively released the salmon as she gave a short scream and scattered out of the water, not looking back.

Fresh stood silent and dropped the dead fish back into the water, staring towards the direction SB ran off to. His mind wondered with thoughts left and right. He shook his head trying to get them out, but one stood firm. Those eyes. Those beautiful scared purple-ish blue eyes… Just like his mother, but it wasn’t and Fresh knew better. He shook his head once more and pick the fish back up.

As Fresh’s teeth sunk into the meal, he savored every bit and made sure to get every scrap of meat, almost as if he had already forgotten the frightened female. However, SB hadn’t let the encounter slide so easily. She usually settled herself in a tree when she needs to ponder on something, which she was doing now. SB calmly tried to slow her rapid breathing as she sat on a sturdy branch.

“Okay, okay, calm down Blue, your fine, your safe.” She sighed “That was scary… and close.” She looked down at the ground to see if Fresh had followed her. “He didn’t follow me?” She shrugged. “Good sign, I guess. He didn’t look mean, but he did stare for a while. Maybe it’s best to avoid him. I can’t make it like last time.” Just the thought of the last male she had partnered with always brought her to tears. Not tears of joy or sadness, but fear. Her former mate wasn’t a very kind male, in fact he was the opposite. Doing unspeakable things and anything imaginable, it was absolutely dreadful.

Blue wouldn’t dare go near Fresh even if it was for a spare second. She was too scared to approach or even look at him in fear of a re-run of what happened last time. However, her curiosity grew by the day and she couldn’t keep it contained for long. She figured if he hadn’t hurt her already, maybe it was alright just to get a look. Just a look. That’s all.

It wasn’t hard to find him, he was usually hunting eating or just sleeping. Blue really hoped he would be sleeping so it wouldn’t be as scary to get a look. Luckily, he was, she approached him quietly and stopped when she thought she was close enough. She examined the male who was much larger than herself and was much more intimidating. Even though Blue was terrified out of her wits she couldn’t help, but admire him. His pointed fangs. His bushed tail and His beautiful face. Blue wondered what the rest of him looked like, but that was generally just inappropriate and disrespectful. She wanted to just stare at him all day, unfortunately wolves don’t sleep for that long as Fresh started to wake up. Blue was snapped out of her thoughts when he stirred and she quickly fled back up a distant tree, but was still close enough to see Fresh.

Fresh awoke with a yawn and stretched his limbs. He swore he had heard pitter patter of paws running, but was greeted with nothing when his vision was clear. He shrugged it off, thinking it was just that strange female hunting for food. He didn’t get her, he just knew she looked kind of like his mom, but that wasn’t something to judge off. He knew she was looking at him from afar, but if she wasn’t bugging him, he didn’t really care. However, something was getting a bit sketchy. She seemed to have been getting closer and he didn’t like it. Maybe it was best to just leave it alone. For now, at least.


	9. Not Like the Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pup is tragically taken away from his mother to fend for himself for over 3 years, until a group a poachers attempt to capture hime, but instead is rescued by a group of scientist trying to save his species. He is placed with a timid female who is scarred from past experiences with other males. It is slow and rigid, but the two wolves start to fall in love with each other, forgetting the bad memories of the past. Will this love become something more? Will their bond be forever unbroken, or will a different force threaten to seperate them? Only time will tell. (Inspired by TheGreatRouge)

For the past few days the scientist concluded that both subjects have taken on a mutual respect. Not taking attraction to one another, but not physically harming each other either. The scientist noticed that not much was happening between the two and have minimized the observation of them to just Ink and Sci, which were the ones who started it all.

Within the exhibit Fresh was merely minding his own business, listening, crawling, hunting. It was quiet, calm, Fresh had his eyes on a particularly fat pheasant. He stalked and creeped silently through the bushes, locking his eyes on the target. His paws were soft and his glare narrow. He licked his lips, ready to strike. That is until a rustle in a nearby bush alerted the bird, causing it to fly off. Fresh growled in annoyance to the sound. He looked up to see what had caused it and saw the so called ‘she-wolf’ who he was begrudgingly placed with. She squeaked in surprise seeing Fresh tauntingly staring at her.  She ran off before he could say a word and Fresh just brushed it off with a huff.

Fresh sniffed the ground, searching for a new victim, soon spotting another pheasant, he crouched again. He sneaked his way closer to his locked prey, getting ready to pounce, but of course, something had to go wrong. Again. The rustle occurred, instigating the bird to fly off like the last one. Fresh growled more furiously and looked towards the sound. His growling got louder seeing it was her running off again. He grunted in frustration and just decided to go to a different part of the exhibit.

Same routine, same prey, same technique. Hopefully it will pay off. He crouched and crawled, sneaked and slithered. Finally getting close enough to pounce and sink his teeth into its neck. Same everything, unfortunately. The rustle was even louder than the others and the quick retreat of the bird was even more panicked. Fresh was now infuriated. Once, an accident. Twice, a coincidence. Third time, intentional. Fresh snarled and stepped towards the sound, noticing the timid female. He barked at her causing her to flee. He chased after her, almost losing her once or twice, she was surprisingly very fast and agile. Eventually, Fresh tried a different tactic and pretended to lose her.

Blue huffed, coming to a halt when she saw he was gone. She smiled and sighed, turning around to come face to face with her chaser. She whimpered as her ears flared back and her tail retreated between her legs.

“I-I’m sorry, I-I-I was trying to be quiet, I swear. I n-never-”

“Sit!” Blue immediately obeyed, even putting her whole body beneath him, which fresh wasn’t too surprised about. She was skittish and scared. Fresh growled with narrow eyes, which Blue didn’t dare to look at. “What were you doing?”

Blue whimpered and covered her face. “I-I-I was just, w-watching you.”

“Why?” Fresh kept his tone cold and stern.

“You’re v-very good at hunting. I-I’m sorry I scared them away. I didn’t mean too, I was just-”

“Enough.” Blue instantly shut her mouth, still looking down. “look at me.” Blue didn’t want to. “Look at me.” He said sternly. Blue shivered and whined, tears beginning to perk, but slowly raised her head. “If you’re scared that I’m going to hurt you. Than I don’t know what you’re scared for. I’m not going to harm you and whatever caused you to be like this is, I’m guessing, unspeakable, but I am annoyed. I don’t mind you watching me, but **do not** mess up my hunting. You seem like a nice wolf, so I’ll let you off with a warning. keep your space, I like to go it alone.” Blue nodded furiously, with a slight blush on her face.

Fresh walked off with a heavy gait, leaving a relieved and somewhat flustered Blue. She lingered on what had happened, looking off in the direction he had left in. He didn’t hurt her, scratch her, bite her, or even yell at her. She loved the way he acted, isolated yet gentle, almost emotionless, but she didn’t care about that last part. It was so much better than the pain she had endeared before she was rescued. It wasn’t just his personality she loved, it was him, his charm, his robust physique. However, Blue knew better than to put everything on the line for a stranger, even if he did seem perfect. Everyone has their flaws and Fresh’s lone wolf nature was one that she hated, but was determined to beat it out of him.

Fresh also dawdled on the conversation. Why had he held back? Was he getting soft? Or was it just the fact that she looked like his mother? Either way, he didn’t like how he acted. If it were any other wolf he would have at least pushed them to the ground to get his point across, so why was she different? Fresh didn’t know. He just shrugged it off like any other problem he’s had in his past. Fresh wasted no time, returning to his hunting. Without the constant alerting sound of a rustling bush, it was much easier to catch a meal.  

One fat delicious pheasant later, Fresh licked his paws clean of any blood, later dipping them in the pond to keep them from any unwanted stickiness. His ear twitched to the pitter patter of paws, noticing a panting and tired Blue. She walked towards Fresh with a small mouse in her mouth. She placed it in front of him, stilled huffing for air.

“I *huff* I know you d- *huff*don’t like me very much, but *huff* I got you something to say I- *huff* I’m sorry for messing up your *huff* hunting.” She pushed the mouse further towards him with a smile.

Fresh stared at the very small rodent and then back at Blue who was growing tense at his lack of action or words. “You’re not very good at hunting, are you?” Blue perked at the question, somewhat shocked.

“I-I mean, I-I’m not the best, but, um-”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Blue’s ears drooped and his tail curled close to her.

“H-How did you-”

“How did I know? Well, it’s obvious. The result of your ‘hunt’ was a smaller than average mouse and your tired from most likely running after it because you either didn’t know or didn’t use the proper technique to capture it. It’s pathetic, really.” Blue grew tense and embarrassed at his situation. No one ever taught him how to hunt. He was always given his food in a dog bowl until he was placed in this facility. He looked down at the ‘pathetic’ prey he had captured and sighed.

Fresh pushed the so called ‘meal’ back towards Blue. “If this is how it is with most of your hunts, then I think you need this more than I do.” Without another word, Fresh walked off with a smug expression. Blue just sat there staring at the dead mouse with a sigh. She pushed it away again and returned to her thinking tree.

Fresh came back to the pond, after a quick nap and saw the dead rodent still there. He looked around for that female, but came up empty.  He got what he came for, drinking from the pond and then going to hunt again, he would’ve eaten the mouse, but it was so small and skinny, it wouldn’t have been worth it, plus it had probably been there for a few hours, maybe more. He began to sniff and search, until he heard a soft rustle and felt a few leaves fall on his nose and forehead. He shook them off and looked up. Was… was that that female in a… tree? He moved a little to the right to get a better look…yup, it was her. His jaw dropped in shock. Can all wolves do that? Can he do that? No, there was no way. Fresh never liked to associate with others, but the fact that a **wolf** could climb a tree was unthinkable. He smiled and put his front paws on the tree trunk.

“Hey!” Blue looked over the edge of the branch, but looked the other way seeing it was just him. Fresh was confused. She’s usually more alert when he talks to her. Was it what he said about her hunting?

“Hey! You alright?” No answer. Definitely, what he said.

“If it’s about your hunting skills, it wasn’t supposed to offend you, I was just stating the obvious, plus you ask. Sort of.” She looked back over the side.

“You here to gloat?” He tilted his head.

“What? No! I actually wanted to ask how you got up there.” She tilted her head too.

“What do you mean? Can’t you do this to?”

“If I could I wouldn’t be asking you.” This made Blue smile, knowing that she could do something he couldn’t.

“Y-Yeah, I guess not.”

“So… Mind teaching me?” Blue pondered and thought of where he could be going with this.

“Why should I teach **you**?” Blue bravely asked.

“That’s a- a good question. Hmm. Why **should** you teach me?” Fresh said the last part to himself.

“How ‘bout this! You teach me how to climb a tree and I teach you how to hunt. How’s that sound?” Blue sparked, but covered her excitement with more conditions.

“Teach me how to hunt, then I’ll teach you.” Fresh smirked and looked at her.

“You’re a clever female, aren’t you?” She smiled and jumped down beside Fresh.

“And you’re a sly male.” Fresh laughed at the comment.

“Got me there. Say, I never got your name.” Blue looked at Fresh with a slight blush.

“O-oh, it’s Blue.”

“Oh, like the color?” She nodded with a laugh.

“what’s yours?”

“Fresh.” Fresh said with a slight grin.

“That’s a nice name.” Blue commented, giving Fresh a slight purple dust over his cheeks, but barely noticeable.

“I guess.”

Blue giggled, jumping in excitement knowing she’ll finally learn how to hunt without wasting so much energy. Fresh admired her attitude towards this and remember when he used to be like that. A young happy pup with his whole life ahead of him, but that was all taken away along with his mother. He had promised to never get attached to anyone again. Loving with all your heart only lead to heart break and pain, but why was she so different? He had no idea, but he did know that he better stop thinking and start teaching. Blue’s getting anxious.


	10. A Learning Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pup is tragically taken away from his mother to fend for himself for over 3 years, until a group a poachers attempt to capture hime, but instead is rescued by a group of scientist trying to save his species. He is placed with a timid female who is scarred from past experiences with other males. It is slow and rigid, but the two wolves start to fall in love with each other, forgetting the bad memories of the past. Will this love become something more? Will their bond be forever unbroken, or will a different force threaten to seperate them? Only time will tell. (Inspired by TheGreatRouge)

Blue skipped and hopped, following Fresh to the pond, where their lesson would begin.

“Alright,” Fresh spoke “First, you wanna familiarize yourself with your surroundings. Listen to it, smell it, know what’s around you.” Blue excitedly nodded and closed her eyes to do what he said, flicking her ears to nearby sounds and twitching her nose. She opened her eyes, awaiting the next step.

“Now focus on a scent or heartbeat to find a target. You would do both, but we’ll do it slow for now. When you find it, walk towards it.” Blue nodded and closed her eyes again. She figured it would be easier to listen so she did that, turning her ears to a particularly loud heartbeat and strolled to it.

Fresh noticed she was walking straight to him and moved out of the way, thinking she heard something in his direction, but when she turned with him again, he grew confused, but kept moving. Once, accident. Twice, coincidence. Third time, intentional.

“It keeps moving.” Blue stated.

“That’s ‘cause your following me.” Blue opened her eyes to see Fresh’s puffed chest in front of her. She blushed lightly with her ears down.

“Oh! Sorry.” Fresh sighed.

“Try it again.” Blue did as she was told, but scrunched her face trying to focus on anything else.

“I can’t. It’s too loud.” She confessed. Fresh looked away growling under his breath and huffed, soon looking back.

“That’s-That’s fine, try finding a scent.” Blue smiled and stuck her nose to the ground, finally walking somewhere where Fresh wasn’t. He followed her through the shrubs and bushes when she finally stopped. He looked up to see she had tracked a decent sized rat.

“Hey,” He whispered “not too bad. Now what you want to do is keep your paws loose and soft so they don’t make too much noise. Keep your tail and ears down, and crouch.” Blue followed each instruction to the simplest detail. “Good. Now wait until the prey is at its weakest, it’s usually when it’s turned around.” She nodded and watched her target closely. “Now when you go for the kill, use your claws to trap it and then use your teeth to break the neck.” Blue smiled and nodded, intently staring at the rodent. She waits and waits until it turned around. She bared her teeth and jumped out of the bush, incasing the mouse in her claws and finally sinking her fangs into its neck.

Before she could even realize she had just successfully captured a mouse with minimum effort she opened her eyes, feeling the furry warmth in her mouth. She bounced up enthusiasm, running back to Fresh, with the meal in her mouth and dropped it at his paws.

“DID YA SEE IT?! DID YA SEE IT!? I GOT IT! ON THE FIRST TRY, TOO! I DID IT, I DID IT, I ACTUALLY DID IT! I USED MY CLAWS AND EVERYTHING!” She exclaimed and giggled.

“Yeah, yeah, congratulations,” Fresh said in a monotone voice. “Now about the tree thi-” Fresh froze mid-sentence as Blue hugged him tightly.

“OH, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!” Fresh stared down at the hyper active she-wolf, admiring how her face beamed with happiness and how her cheeks flushed a light blueberry blue. He looked away and cleared his throat. Blue looked at the situation and released her embrace looking away with a nervous laugh. “Oh, heh ha, s-sorry, um, but, uh, seriously… thank you. It means a lot.”

Still looking away with a slight lavender blush, Fresh mumbled “You’re welcome.” They stayed in silence for a moment, before Blue spoke.

“I-I guess I should teach you now, huh?” Her voice wasn’t as nervous, but calmer than before. Fresh looked back, before looking at the ceiling, watching as the lights dimmed.

“No, no, we-we can do it tomorrow, besides you should eat before it gets bad.” She gently smiled.

He began to walk off until she spoke again. “Thank you…again.” He gave a small smile to her, then looked away again.

“No problem…Just make sure not to abuse it. Wouldn’t want you to ruin that perfect figure.” Blue blushed as did Fresh with a smirk, walking off to the den.

When he was out of sight, Blue smiled with a flustered expression, her face in a deep-sea blue. She couldn’t help, but think about him in the most intimate ways. She looked back at the mouse remembering her brief time with him. She eventually began to dine on the rodent, tasting even better with her saved energy. When she was done she licked her paws and strolled back to the den. She walked in to find Fresh down on his stomach, softly snoring.

It was especially cold in the exhibit that night, indicating that winter was almost over. The last days always seemed to be the worst. The scientist could have made it warmer, but to keep them as natural as possible they lowered the temperature to fit the outside. Blue shivered, moving her fluffy tail closer, hoping it would provide more warmth, but only gave a bit. She fell asleep shivering and slightly whimpering.

Fresh awoke to the sound of soft whines, looking to the side to see what was causing it. He saw a shivering Blue curled in a tight ball whimpering. He thought about going over there and snuggling with her, but shook his head.

‘What the hell am I thinking? She’s nothing more than a small female. She’s made it so many years through the winters alone, she can do it again.’ Fresh rested his head down, trying to ignore her pleading sounds, but they continued. ‘Don’t do it. Don’t do it. Don’t turn aro- aaaand you did it.’ He watched Blue more and how she stirred. Fresh stared for a few minutes, before getting up. ‘God dammit.’ Fresh cursed himself as he curled up around Blue, making sure to cover her with his tail. He knew he should hate this, but it felt so right. He loved how soft her fur was and her figure was beautiful. Not to mention she was intelligent. She seemed perfect. She was perfect. He sighed and laid his head down, falling into a deep, warm, slumber.

The scientist stood silent, contemplating what they just witnessed. Ink was first to speak.

“Did we see, whet I think we saw?” Sci laughed.

“Yup! I can’t believe it! They actually got along!”

“And just in time too! Mating season is right around the corner!” Ink exclaimed.

“Your right! You know, I can’t believe I ever doubted you.” Ink giggled.

“Goes to show, you should trust me more.” Sci sighed with a smile.

“Yeah, I should.” They stayed silent, until Ink looked at the calendar

“We still have a few days ‘til their heats should kick in. Think we should move them to a more sustainable enclosure before then?”

“Yeah, I’ll arrange a transfer tomorrow.”

“Great. I guess I’ll see ya then.” Ink said as he grabbed his personal possessions and take home-research.

“Will do.” Sci replied, smiling.

All scientist went home being replaced with security guards and night watchers. Mating season. Yup, that’s going to be a conflict.


	11. Common Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pup is tragically taken away from his mother to fend for himself for over 3 years, until a group a poachers attempt to capture hime, but instead is rescued by a group of scientist trying to save his species. He is placed with a timid female who is scarred from past experiences with other males. It is slow and rigid, but the two wolves start to fall in love with each other, forgetting the bad memories of the past. Will this love become something more? Will their bond be forever unbroken, or will a different force threaten to seperate them? Only time will tell. (Inspired by TheGreatRouge)

The lights of the enclosure gradually got brighter, simulating the rising sun. Blue’s eyes fluttered open with a yawn, feeling a nice warmth around her. She took a closer look to the side of her, noticing a sleeping Fresh. She Blushed madly, being so close to the wolf she admired. She saw him begin to stir and panicked. She pretended to be asleep, thinking he won’t be too mad or bother her that way. Fresh opened his eyes and looked at the resting she-wolf. He gave a small smile and mumbled under his breath. “cute.” He realized what he said and shook his head. “god I’m fucking pathetic.” He whispered as he got up and walking out of the den, most likely to hunt. 

Blue waited for a bit before getting up herself, still blushing from before. “He thinks I’m cute.” Blue gently smiled from the entrance of the cave and slightly giggled. However, she couldn’t understand why he was so ‘distant’. What was the problem? She was determined to find out.

She walked off, following Fresh’s scent to see him washing his paws in the pond.

“Eat well?” Fresh turned to look at Blue.

“Yeah.” Blue nodded and sat next to him, watching his calm actions. She stared quite fondly at his glasses and couldn’t recall a time he had taken them off.

“How come you never take off your shades?”

“They’re my mother’s. I’m holding onto them.”

“Oh… well you kept them in great shape, she’s going to be very ha-”

“She’s dead.” Blue looked up at Fresh with his head down, her ears slowly descending.

“Oh. I’m… I’m sorry for your loss.” Fresh nodded and looked away. “Is that why, you like being alone… because you’re afraid they’ll leave you?” No answer. “Fresh?”

“Attachment means caring, caring means, love, which is a strong familiarity over time. The more time attached, the stronger the love. The stronger the love… the stronger the heartbreak.” Both stayed quite for a moment before speaking.

“How’d she die?”

“Poachers.” Blue’s eyes widened and gave a small laugh.

“heh, guess we have something in common.” Fresh looked at her, tilting his head.

“When I was just a pup it was just my brother and I. I would wonder off a lot and he’d have to find me… a lot. One day I got too close to them and they captured Pap and I.”

“They didn’t kill you on sight?” Blue shook his head.

“Apparently we were for a ‘special’ client and let’s just say… it was because of me that he died. They had placed me with a violent and mean wolf who was supposed to be my…mate. When my brother found out he had been abusing me he… didn’t like it. He fought him, but he nearly killed him. The poachers had to…” Blue-ish tears began to spill out of his eye sockets as she sniffed. “h-had to… P-Put him down.”

“Instead of healing him… they chose to let him die.” She sniffed.

“Is that why you didn’t know how to hunt?” She looked up at him, teary-eyed.

“Y-Yeah.”

“Is that also why you screamed when you first met me?” She gave a small laugh.

“Yup.” She wiped her tears and looked up at Fresh. “Y-You know no poachers can get us in here, right?” Fresh nodded. “So… what’s stopping you from loving again.” Fresh looked away with a slight blush.

“Nothing I guess.” Blue leaned against Fresh with a dust of blue on her cheeks and a small smile.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Listening… and keeping me warm last night.” She said calmly as Fresh perked up.

“Shit. Thought you didn’t notice.” She giggled. “I…Also heard what you said.” Blue wrapped her paws around Fresh’s arm and nuzzled it gentle causing him to blush more. “And… You’re not too bad yourself.” She looked with large eyes.

The both stood in silence, while Blue nuzzled into Fresh’s fur, Fresh staring at his reflection in the pond, until looking at Blue. “So… You said, um, y-you said that you were rescued from your last mate, right?”

Blue looked up. “O-Oh, um, yeah. That’s right.”

“Do you have…any desire to… l-look for a… a-a new one?” She blushed at the question.

“Um, I-I guess if the right wolf were to come along then…yeah…I guess.” Fresh got up, looking Blue straight in the eyes from behind his glasses.

“Well, u-um, what-what about… me?” Blue’s eye’s widened while Fresh stood in silence awaiting an answer before speaking himself. “U-Uh um, n-never mind. A beautiful female like you would never go for an anti-social wolf like me, I-I’ll just… go.”

“W-Wait!” Blue exclaimed, jumping in front of Fresh to stop him from leaving. “U-Um, I’d… I’d like that.” Fresh was surprised for a minute before mumbling.

“R-Really?”

“Of course! Who wouldn’t want to be with you? You’re strong and smart and… handsome. I wouldn’t be surprised if you had females drooling all over you.” She said honestly and gentle, while trying to be flirtatious, moving her tail under his chin. He laughed, feeling his face heat up.

“Hehaha! Well I… I guess we’re… official now.” Fresh spoke, sitting next to Blue.

“Guess we are.” Blue smiled, resting her head on his arm, looking out into the pond. “OH goodness! I-I never taught you how to climb a tree!”

“No, no, it’s fine! I’ve kind of noticed that you use it as a safe space to think. I’ll let you keep it too yourself.”

“Really? Th-thank you.” Fresh nodded.

Blue nuzzled into Fresh’s arm, wrapping her paws around it, smiling. Fresh looked down with a gentle grin, staring at her cute face. He sighed and rested his chin on her cranium, feeling how soft her fur and ears were. He looked around the room admiring its plants and sounds, until noticing a small camera like object in a wall. It had a blinking light and a sharp end as if it was about to shoot a dart. He looked at where it was pointing, noticing it was straight at Blue. His eyes grew wide, quickly shoving Blue out of the way. “Look out!” The Dart ejected out of the tube, being shot in Fresh’s shoulder. He yelped and started to grow tired. The last thing he saw was another dart being shot in Blue’s rear, hearing her yelp.


	12. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pup is tragically taken away from his mother to fend for himself for over 3 years, until a group a poachers attempt to capture hime, but instead is rescued by a group of scientist trying to save his species. He is placed with a timid female who is scarred from past experiences with other males. It is slow and rigid, but the two wolves start to fall in love with each other, forgetting the bad memories of the past. Will this love become something more? Will their bond be forever unbroken, or will a different force threaten to seperate them? Only time will tell. (Inspired by TheGreatRouge)

Fresh’s eyes slightly gaped making his vision blurry. He was still tired and a little confused. He felt strong skeletal arms carrying him into a room, gently laying him down in what looked like to be a cave, he groaned, feeling drowsy and lackadaisical. With his distorted vision Fresh noticed two monsters trying to secure a blue figure who seemed to be in destress. Blue? Fresh’s ears flicked up to the barks and whines that were very clearly belonging to Blue. His eyes widened, focusing more on his mate. They seemed to be trying to give her another dart to most likely calm her down. Fresh groggily struggled to his feet, still feeling the effects of the tranquilizer. He shook his head, trying to get it straight. His vision began to get a little better and he began to move towards the scientist, growling. The scientist noticed and seemed shocked, but slowly set Blue down, who quickly ran behind Fresh. She shivered and whimpered, while Fresh stared down the two scientist who gradually stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind them. Fresh huffed and laid down, suddenly not feeling to well. Must have gotten up to quickly or not have eaten enough beforehand. Blue gasped moving towards Fresh’s head.

“Fresh!?” She panicked. “Are you okay!?”

Fresh nodded. “Y-Yeah, just g-groggy. I think I need a drink.” Blue quickly nodded trying to drag Fresh by his jacket, but proved to be useless. Blue gave a huff of worry, trying her best to think of another way.

“Wait here!” Blue then ran off to the pond, finding a few large leaves, to make a sturdy bowl out of them. She scooped up a good amount of water, carefully carrying it to Fresh. She laid the water in front of him, nudging his head towards the refreshing liquid.

Fresh slurped up the substance with his tongue furiously scooping it up. He stopped for short breathes, until the leaf bowl was completely empty. Fresh panted trying to catch his breath before looking at Blue.

“Th- *huff* Thank you.” Blue smiled and nuzzled into his cheek.

“Your welcome. I’m glad you’re okay. I got worried when I saw the dart in your shoulder.” Fresh leaned into her nuzzle with a small grin.

“It’s okay. I’m fine now.” Fresh hummed. 

“Are you hungry? I’ll get us something to eat.”

“Uh, sure, but… mind telling me where we are first?”

“Oh, Yeah! You’re in my exhibit.” Blue said with enthusiasm, moving to the entrance of the cave.

“Your exhibit?” Fresh questioned, moving with her to look at the enclosure.

“Exhibit, enclosure, habitat, whatever you want to call it.” Blue shrugged. “Although I guess it’s not really **my** exhibit now, is it?” Blue giggled.

“What do ya mean?” Fresh looked at her with one of his ears down.

“Well, you’re here, aren’t you? It’s your exhibit too. Your home.” Blue blushed stopping there and mumbling the last part. “ _Our home._ ”

Fresh looked out into their new ‘home’, admiring how much bigger it was. It was amazing. “This is **our** home?” Blue nodded, holding onto Fresh’s arm. He gave a small huff and smiled. 

The two sat in the cave entrance, listening to each other’s breaths, fawning over the chirps of pheasant, and the squeaks of mice. Relaxing at the sight of trees beginning to sprout new leaves, indicating spring was on its way. Spring. The signal for new life to be born, or in their case, created.

 Fresh gave a sigh through his nasal cavity, closing his eyes to just admire to sounds. Blue looked up then slowly glanced down, trying to think of what they could do. She perked up to a certain thought and turned towards Fresh.

“How about I give you a tour?” Blue chimed, turning her body fully in Fresh’s direction.

“Right now? Uh…sure, why not?” Blue beamed as she ran out into the enclosure, dragging Fresh behind her. Fresh tried his best to keep up so that she wouldn’t strangle him, but got tripped up a few times. Blue was stronger than she looked which was another thing he admired about her.

Blue was so much like his mother it was almost awkward. Her quirky, fragile attitude. Her fun alluring personality. Her small, but fit figure that was so curvaceous it made a snake look straight. Her soft fur that could make anyone feel comfortable in a matter of seconds and most adoringly… her eyes. Her beautiful, gorgeous bright Blue eyes! With the slight smidge of lavender sprinkled in it was just enough to resemble his mother’s violet orbs.

He wished he was as perfect as her. He was problematic, anti-social, dull, and incapable of truly experiencing any emotion that wasn’t negative. All he knew is that she gave him the same feeling he had whenever he was with his mom… and he loved it. It was like a drug. As for his looks, he honestly didn’t see what Blue saw in him. He was rough and, sure, he was strong, but he still wasn’t some macho big bad wolf. Worst of all, his eyes were the most hideous thing one could look at. They would be fine if he had been born with his soul in a normal place like his chest instead of his eye socket. Not only that, but ever since his mother died his soul has had a small crack, obviously heartbroken from his past.

Fresh was snapped out of his thoughts with a wave of Blue’s paw. “Fresh? Fresh!” Fresh shook his head, looking at Blue. “Were you even listening?!”

“uuuhh… Yes?” Fresh said trying not to start her over. Blue gave an irritated grunt, turning back to the pond she had apparently been talking about.

“Anyway, I call this tree my thinking tree.” She said pointing at a petite curvy tree that stretched over the pond. “I call it that because I would come here when I needed to think about things. It’s my favorite tree.” Blue took a seat while staring at the tree, smiling softly, remembering all the times she had just laid on a branch and stared at her reflection in the water. Fresh glanced at the tree then back at Blue, joining her in observation. “I wish my brother could see this. Could be here.” Fresh sighed.

“I’m sure he’s watching... somehow.”

“You think so?” Blue wiped a few tears that had managed to trickle down his face.

 “I know so.” Fresh said as he nuzzled into Blue’s cheek.

“I wish he could have met you. His last memories of me was being bound to that monster of a mate.” She sniffed. “He would have liked you.” Blue leaned into Fresh, letting her tears fall. “I didn’t even get to say goodbye to him.” Fresh wrapped his paws around Blue allowing her to cry into his chest.

“It’s alright. It’s not your fault.”  Blue embraced Fresh, tightening her grip on his jacket which muffled her sobs. “I’m sorry you had to go through that, I know how it feels to lose someone. I wish she could have met you too.” Blue giggled with a few sniffles.

“I would have loved to meet her.” Blue wiped the rest of her tears away to look up at Fresh. “I’m sure she was very nice.” Fresh smiled with a nod.

“She was.” Both wolves let go of their embrace looking fondly at each other.

“I’m going to go in my thinking tree. If you need anything, just ask.” Blue softly said before hopping up the tree gracefully. Fresh sighed as he saw her resting on a tree limb over the pond.

He soon walked off searching for something to eat. While he was on his search he had noticed that some of the bushes had berries on them, bright red too. He had also noticed that it wasn’t so cold like it was a few days ago. It was warm.

Fresh was yanked from his train of thought when he heard a branch snap followed by a loud splash. He ran back to the pond, tripping a few times, trying to hurry. He heard faint yelling which had to be none other than Blue’s. He stood at the pond, looking for Blue.  He heard splashing and some attempts to gasp for air. 

“*Gasp* FRE- *cough* *gasp* FRESH! *Gasp* HELP M- *cough* *cough* *gasp*” Blue struggled to stay afloat to save herself from drowning, but was struggling terribly.

“Hang on Blue, I’m coming!” Fresh rushed around the pond to jump in for Blue. He immediately swam towards her, watching as she began to sink. Fresh dove under the water to grab her scarf and reeled up to the surface. He gasped for air as he dragged an unconscious Blue to the bank, laying her on the grass, he breathed heavily as he put his ear close to her chest. Nothing. He heard nothing. That wasn’t good. Fresh began to push on her chest rhythmically. After a few pumps, he put his ear back on her chest. Nothing!  

“Come on, Blue. Don’t you **dare** fucking die on me.” He flattened his ears knowing what he’d have to do. He placed his mouth on Blue’s, blowing air into her lungs and giving a few more pumps to her chest. He gave her one last breath of air before she gasped and coughed up a bit of water. Fresh let out a relieved sigh holding his chest, attempting to slow his heart beat. Blue heaved a few breaths, some followed by coughs.

“Don’t you ever *gasp* fucking do that *gasp* **again**.” Fresh said, Glaring down at Blue.  Blue panted and nodded. With a slight blush on her cheeks.

“I *gasp* wasn’t planning on it.”  Blue got up with wobbly legs and sat next to Fresh who was now laying down. She kissed his cheek causing both to blush. “Thank you for saving me.” Fresh gave a lazy chuckle.

“Well I wasn’t just going to let you die, but your welcome.” Blue giggled looking lovingly at Fresh with water still dropping of her body.

She stood up and frantically shook her body as Fresh followed to dry faster. The both laughed as their fur poofed up, but quickly settle down to its normal state. They saw as the lights dimmed and looked confused, but realized that they had been knocked out for most of the day. Blue turned around and started to walk back to the cave.  

Fresh smiled as her hips swayed and her tail swung side to side. He followed Blue to the den, never taking his eyes of her for a second. Blue curled into a ball on a large ledge and quickly dozed off. Fresh trailed behind her, curling up next to her, watching as she smiled.

Originally, Fresh had curled up with Blue for warmth, but found himself doing it even though it wasn’t cold. He figured he had kept doing it out of habit and didn’t question it, However, it might have been best to question. The warmer temperature indicated that the rise of spring is in its peak and was the pinnacle of mating season. Fresh has had his fair share of heats, but whether he liked it or not, this mating season was going to be much different.


	13. Heat's a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pup is tragically taken away from his mother to fend for himself for over 3 years, until a group a poachers attempt to capture hime, but instead is rescued by a group of scientist trying to save his species. He is placed with a timid female who is scarred from past experiences with other males. It is slow and rigid, but the two wolves start to fall in love with each other, forgetting the bad memories of the past. Will this love become something more? Will their bond be forever unbroken, or will a different force threaten to seperate them? Only time will tell. (Inspired by TheGreatRouge)

they did the do


	14. Expectant Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pup is tragically taken away from his mother to fend for himself for over 3 years, until a group a poachers attempt to capture hime, but instead is rescued by a group of scientist trying to save his species. He is placed with a timid female who is scarred from past experiences with other males. It is slow and rigid, but the two wolves start to fall in love with each other, forgetting the bad memories of the past. Will this love become something more? Will their bond be forever unbroken, or will a different force threaten to seperate them? Only time will tell. (Inspired by TheGreatRouge)

Loud snaps of hollow bones echoed through the den as Blue scrapped her teeth across them, licking them clean. She was hungry. Very hungry. She couldn’t explain her newly found appetite over the past weeks. All she knew is it started about two weeks after Fresh and her… ‘did’ it. She didn’t question it at first, thinking she was just adapting to a bigger appetite, but as it got bigger her stomach region grew with it. Blue ate the last of her pheasant and looked over to see Fresh eating some red berries.

 ‘ _Gross._ ’ She thought. She had never liked berries.

She stood up, faltering as she tried to accommodate her new weight. It wasn’t much, but it was a noticeable change.

“I’m going hunting again.” Blue said with a happy smile, but Fresh looked with surprise.

“Again? Wasn’t that your second pheasant?” Blue shrugged.

“Well they must be getting thinner or something because I am not satisfied.”

“I don’t think the pheasants are the ones who are changing.” Fresh said walking over to her, adjusting his shades a bit.

Blue tilted her head. “What do you mean?”

“I **mean** , you’ve been gaining…uh…g-gaining a bit of weight, is all.” Blue flattened her ears, sitting down. Fresh sat by her, putting a paw on her shoulder. “Hey, it’s alright, just goes to show you shouldn’t abuse your hunting skills. I told you that before, haven’t I?” Blue nodded, thinking that maybe she did abuse her skill and she’s just paying the price.

Fresh kissed her cheek attempting to cheer her up, which it did. She smiled before getting hit with a sharp but short pain in her stomach. She placed a paw where it hurt, wincing.

“Woah, Blue are you okay?” Blue gave a pant as the pain dulled.

“Y-Yeah… Must have eaten too much or something.” Fresh gave a doubtful expression, not believing what she was telling him. Blue had never lied, but her tone was questionable.  “Fresh, I’m fine, trust me… look-” Blue stood up and ran around him. “- See? I’m fine.” Fresh gave a humored huff with a sigh.

“Alright, Alright. I believe you… For now.” Blue playfully rolled her eyes as she start head out of the cave.

“I’ll be by the pond, if you need me.” Blue said, brushing her tail under Fresh’s chin and purposely swaying her hips, knowing Fresh loved it when she did. Fresh’s face flushed a light magenta, watching her hypnotizing gait. When she was out of sight Fresh moved to the back of the cave, ready for a nap. Blue giggled as she intentionally teased him. She loved messing with him, it was almost a game that never got old.

Blue came to a halt when she reached the pond, taking a seat at the bank. She let out a relaxed sigh, observing her reflection in the calm blue water. She let her gaze drop down to her mid-section, giving an inquisitive stare. It wasn’t her eating habits, she knew that much, so what else could it be? She couldn’t wrap her head around it, she just knew it was something else.

A loud growl abruptly emitted from her stomach unexpectedly. _‘Again?’_ Blue thought, trying to force the thought of food out of her head.

_Growl._

_‘I just ate, I don’t need food.’_ Blue stood strong, persuading herself she didn’t need it.

_Growl._

_‘You don’t need it, Blue.’_ Blue still held her ground, mentally talking to herself.

_GROWL._

_‘M-Maybe a mouse? NO! No, you don’t need it!’_

_GROWL!_

“Fine! I’ll eat something!” Blue said out loud, fed up with the constant rumbling of her belly.

Blue stood up, glancing at the bushes and trees to find an easy target, but unknowingly stilled her sight on a healthy fruitful bush of red berries, the same Fresh had been munching on earlier. Blue shook her head, realizing what she had been staring at.

 _‘Red Berries? But… I don’t even like those!’_ Blue groaned as she walked over to the berry bush, rolling her eyes to her thoughts. Her stomach growled once again as she got closer to the shrub which alarmingly made her lick her lips, making her want the crimson fruit. She shook her head to the idea.

 _‘No! There is no way I’m eating those!’_ Blue turned her body away, crossing her arms and pouting like a child. Her stomach rumbled with a loud gurgle making her give another glance at the berries.

 _‘M-maybe just one.’_ Blue agreed to her own term, picking a large berry off the plant and throwing it in her mouth. She carefully chewed it, expecting to just spit it out, but as the juices hit her tongue her face brightened up to the delicious substance.

“W-Wow! These actually aren’t that bad!” Blue exclaimed, swallowing the berry that was in her mouth.

Her stomach gave a satisfied warble and something… different. It didn’t hurt, but it was noticeable that it wasn’t normal. It was as if someone was poking her belly from the inside and it was almost… comforting? Blue placed a paw on her enlarged stomach to see if it happened again, waiting.

……

Nothing. Something about this wasn’t right. Something was wrong with her and she was determined to find out.

 _‘Let’s see… Appetite, Cravings, weird movements…”_ Blue gasped, flattening her ears.

Was she…No, she couldn’t be… Could she? Blue plucked a plump berry off the bush, tossing it in her mouth and waited.

_Thump_

Blue’s eyes widened as it happened again. She looked down awaiting another thump.

……

Maybe it was the berries? She grabbed a few more berries and placed a paw on her stomach. She dropped another berry in her mouth and focused on any odd movement.

_Thump_

Blue jumped back a bit, surprised at the sudden action. She gave a small laugh of disbelief, but deep down she knew it was true.

She…She was pregnant. By all that is great she pregnant!

Tears started to pool in her eye sockets as she wrapped her arms around herself, smiling and giggling.

“I’m…I’m pregnant with Fresh’s pup… Ha I’m pregnant with Fresh’s pup!” Blue laughed and cried tears of joy, hopping around in a circle.

It was official, they were a family. A real loving, caring family. She had forgotten what it felt like ever since her brother died, but know she could have it again. Fresh and her having a beautiful pup, playing in the cave, teaching them how to hunt, living the rest of their lives together happily. The astonishing thought made Blue’s heart swell with joy.

Wait, how long has she been pregnant? Two weeks? No, about a month now, hasn’t it? Yeah, a month. Wait, A MONTH!? Th-That’s already almost half way through the pregnancy. How could she have not noticed ‘til now? How has **Fresh** not noticed? She didn’t know how she was going to tell him, but she’d better do it before they were born or it was going to be one hell of a surprise.

Skele-wolf pregnancies didn’t last long, up to 3 months, and Blue was getting to that half way mark. After that marker, a pregnancy was hard for a wolf. The one carrying would barely be able to hunt or fend for them self, leaving the role of hunting and providing any sort of necessities to the male.

Blue wiped her tears, holding her belly, as if she was cradling the tiny miracle residing inside her. She perked up when the thought of telling Fresh came to mind and turned in the direction of the cave quickly with a gasped.

“I have to tell Fresh!” Blue yelled, running off with a large smile on her face and a vine of berries in her mouth.

_‘I have to tell him.’_


	15. Different Views

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pup is tragically taken away from his mother to fend for himself for over 3 years, until a group a poachers attempt to capture hime, but instead is rescued by a group of scientist trying to save his species. He is placed with a timid female who is scarred from past experiences with other males. It is slow and rigid, but the two wolves start to fall in love with each other, forgetting the bad memories of the past. Will this love become something more? Will their bond be forever unbroken, or will a different force threaten to seperate them? Only time will tell. (Inspired by TheGreatRouge)

The bushes leaned as the quick gust of wind from Blue went passed them. She ran as fast as she could, with the berries dangling from her jaw, barging into the cave yelling for Fresh.

“Esh! Esh!” Her voice was a bit muffled because of the berries, but yelled it with excitement.

Fresh groaned, stretching on the ground and rubbing his eyes from underneath his glasses.

He gave a yawn and spoke tiredly. “W-What are you *yawn* going on about?”

Blue gently put down the berries, tackling Fresh into a hug and giving him quick kisses on his face.

Fresh laughed, still wondering what happened. “Hahaha! Where’d this come from? Not that I’m complaining, but you’re happy about something.”

Blue giggled with a few small tears in her eye sockets. “It came from you, dork!”

Fresh tilted his head. “Me? What’d I do?”

Blue perked up and removed her embrace around Fresh. “You gave-No- you made…uh, wait.” Blue started to explain, but found it would be kind of weird in any answer she could give. “Uh… Here, let me just show you!” Blue ran back to get the crimson berries she had left behind her, scampering back to her lover.

Fresh gave an intrigued expression, wondering where this was going, but grew confused when he saw the berries. He watched has she was about to put it in her mouth with a big smile. “Wait, I thought you didn’t like those.”

Blue giggled. “I don’t! But uh… S-Someone else does.” Blue blushed, placing a paw on her belly, looking away slightly with a smile.

Fresh was more confused than ever, but rolled with it. “Me?” Fresh said, plucking a berry and eating it.

“What? No! Well, yes, but…here, let me just do this!” Blue placed the small fruit in her mouth and grabbed Fresh’s paw to put it on her abdomen. She swallowed the food and waited.

_Thump_

Fresh jumped back, moving a good distant away from Blue. His ears were down and wore a scandalized façade. Blue’s smile faltered, looking up at Fresh. “F-Fresh… Fresh what’s wrong?” Blue tried to move towards him, but he took another step back. Her ears dropped and her eyes grew big. “Fresh? What’s wrong? You’re scaring me.”

“When did you find out about this?” Fresh’s voice was low and cold.

“This morning. Fresh… why are you acting like this. I-I’d thought you’d be happy. Are you not?” Blue was thoroughly scared now and her tone showed it. Was Fresh just in shock? Was he not happy? Why wouldn’t he be? Something was wrong. Something didn’t feel right.

Fresh gave a short laugh, almost as if it was a scoff. “Happy? You…You thought I’d be happy about this?” Fresh’s voice got more bitter as he spoke making Blue’s eye lights shrink.

“B-But I just thought you-”

“Well you thought wrong!” Fresh snapped, getting a little too close to Blue. She whimpered and shook, hopping backward. Tears arose in her sockets, slowly falling down her face as her tail moved protectively between her legs, grazing soothingly against her stomach.

Her entire world was falling apart before her eyes and it scared her. She didn’t understand. She wishes she understood. She wanted to fix this. She **had** to fix this. How could she fix this?

Fresh huffed a few times before inhaling a large breath, catching his breath. He looked down at Blue’s stomach and how her tail surrounded it. “You have three days… get rid of it.”

Blue was appalled at what she was hearing. Get…Get rid of it? How could he say that? **Why** would he say that? This couldn’t be true. He’s… He’s joking. Right?

“F-Fresh, you’re-you’re joking, right, because it isn’t funny.” Blue said through her tears.

“Good, because I’m not joking. Get **rid** of it.” Fresh said harshly, looking Blue straight in the eye.

Fresh was never a jokester, that was until his mother died. A lot of things were lost along with her. His positive emotions, his compassion, his remorse, his sympathy, his passion, his devotion, his affection… and most of all, his sweet loving heart. His warm soul… gone. His compassion… nowhere in sight. It was painful, so **very** painful. Not just emotionally, but physically. His soul, for as long as he could remember, as had a crack in it. Why? Well, it’s the same answer for everything else wrong with him. His dead mom. So what’s to make this situation any different?

He got Blue pregnant, he knew that, but why should he bear that burden his mother had too. Because of him his mother couldn’t get away fast enough. She could have lived, if it wasn’t for **him**. Why did she have to die? Why did she save **him**? Pfft, it didn’t matter now. She’s dead. He’s alive. Nothing would change that.

Fresh had reasons for not wanting a pup, Blue just didn’t see them the way he did, but it would help if he’d explain. His mother died because of him, who’s to say he won’t share the same fate? His mom was never around and he survived just fine, why couldn’t the pup?

Fresh was cut off from his thoughts when Blue spoke, sniffling as she did. “Pl-Please Fresh, don’t make me get rid of them. Don’t make me… please.” She sobbed and choked, sitting down with her head sunk into her shoulders.

Fresh shared no sympathy and walked towards her. “If you know what’s good for either of you, you’ll do as I say.” Fresh said in a monotone voice, almost walking out of the cave entrance. He wasn’t happy with what he was doing, but when’s the last time he was?

“ _No_.” Blue faintly choked.

Fresh stood still, moving his head slightly to look behind him. “What?”

Blue heaved another shaky breath. “ _I said_ …no.” She uttered a little firmer.

Fresh turned all the way around, marching towards her. “Excuse me?”

Blue stood up, her back still facing him. “I said…NO!” She snapped, twirling around to come face to face with her mate. “If you don’t want to be a part of this, FINE, but I’m not getting rid of ‘em! You. Can’t. Make me.”

Fresh’s eyes began to burn, a light magenta fume emitting from his eye sockets. He swiftly pushed Blue down on her back, growling. She let out a short scream as her tears flowed faster down her face. “Can’t I? Watch what you say.” Fresh pushed himself off Blue, making her grunt. She flipped back on her stomach, protectively covering her swollen mid-section.

“… _I thought you loved me._ ” She whispered, sobbing.

Fresh turned back around, fixing his shades. “I do love you… just not that _thing_ inside of you.” He tried to walk out of the cave again, but was stopped when Blue mumbled.

“ _To think I thought you were different…but you’re just the same._ They are **all** the same.” Fresh didn’t know what to say to that. What does anyone say to that. They can’t say anything, so that’s what he did. He stood silent. “What? Nothing to say anymore? You really are like the rest!”

“No, I’m not!”

“Yes, you are! You pretend, you get what you want, then you bail! Your just as bad as him! I couldn’t imagine what your mother must think.” That did it, that broke the string.

“YOU DON’T KNOW **ANYTHING** ABOUT HER!”

“I KNOW ENOUGH TO KNOW SHE DIDN’T LEAVE WITHOUT A **REASON**! YOU’RE JUST A COWARD!” Fresh growled furiously, getting uncomfortably close to Blue, almost to where their noses were touching.

“ **Watch it.** ”

“What are you gonna do!? Bite me?! Scratch me!? Do it! It can’t be anything I haven’t been through before!” Fresh tackled Blue to the ground once again, exposing her enlarged belly. He placed a large paw on it, giving it a harsh squeeze. She let out a gasp, suddenly fearing for her Pup.

“I guarantee you that I can do **a lot** that you haven’t been through before.”

Blue shook at his words. “W-What are you doing?”

Fresh’s magenta colored magic flowed brighter in his eye sockets as he gave a low laugh. “Well, you’re refusing to get rid of it and we can’t have a little nuisance running around… can we?” Fresh clutched harder, almost as if he was squeezing more tears out of Blue.

Her face could only express absolute fear, her ears down, eyes shrunken to pin points, and her body shaking. Blue could only watch in horror as Fresh began to crush her stomach. What could she do? Beg?

“Pl-Please! Don’t-Don’t do it please! I’m begging you please!” Her tears streamed down her face, almost choking a few times. “I’m sorry *hic* I’m…I’m sorry, please… _please don’t hurt them_.” Fresh scoffed and dug his claws through were clothes and barely pierced the soft ecto-flesh beneath. Blue gasped and began to squirm in his grasped, panicking. “N-No! Please! No!” She cried, taking short raspy breaths.

Fresh gave an annoyed grunt, trying to hold her still. “Stay still!”

Blue flared her paws, growing angry as her eyes also emitted a colored fume. “No! I won’t let you! I... I WON’T LET YOU!” At that moment, Blue swiped her paw across Fresh’s face, shattering the left lens. He jumped off Blue, turning his back to her and holding his left eye with his paw, wide-eyed.

He didn’t feel the lens. his glasses had sharp edges. He’d failed. His mother’s shades were broken. She wanted them back. She wanted them back in tip-top shape. He’d failed. If Fresh had any strand of positive emotions left, they were gone now.

Fresh’s demeanor fell to a blank and empty expression, his eyes half lidded, but his cracked soul glowing brighter than ever. He slowly, almost creepily, turned around, meeting Blue’s gaze.

She was scared. She knew what she did. What she had done. Fresh was already angry, how could he possibly react to this?

She stared into the exposed eye socket growing even more frightened at what was in it. His soul…and it was cracked. Blue backed up as much as she could before bumping into the cave wall. Fresh stared Blue right in the eyes with the most serious and dreadful expression anyone could imagine.

In a deep and menacing voice Fresh warned, “ **You shouldn’t have done that.** ”

After that Fresh growled and bark furiously, baring his fangs and exposing his sharp claws. He moved closer to her before lunging at her, making her give a short scream and flinch. She moved her paw to cover her eyes, awaiting her untimely demise.

…      

 What? What happened? She…She wasn’t dead? How could this be?

She uncovered her tear soaked eyes, looking around the cave. He wasn’t there? She looked down which gave her a bit of a jump. Fresh laid unconscious on the floor, a tranquillizer dart sticking out of his rump. Blue let out a breath, before passing out herself. She was tired, she was scared, she was heartbroken. Who wouldn’t pass out after that?

Within the observatory room, two skeletons were silent. One angry and one sadly distraught. Sci removed his hand from a green button, standing up straight with his back turned to Ink. He did not speak, he did not move he just clenched his fist and tried to hold back his resentment. Ink was the first to speak.

“ _I-I didn’t know that he’d-_ ” She whispered before Sci interrupted.

“THEN WHY DID YOU ALLOW IT?! IF WE AREN’T CERTAIN, WE DON’T DO IT! THAT’S OUR MOTTO!” Ink jumped with a squeak, tears perking in her eye sockets.

“ _I-I didn’t mean to-_ ” Sci moved forward pointing his index finger at her.

“WELL IT DOESN’T MATTER IF YOU DID OR DIDN’T!” Sci gradually moved closer to the exit, but still talking to Ink. “Fix it! If **either** of them gets hurt or worse, it’s **your** fault! Especially the pup. Do it, or it’s on your hands.” Sci slammed the door as he walked out giving a menacing glare.

Ink let the tears drop down her face, holding her clipboard tightly. She fell to the floor, dropping the clipboard and hugging herself. She heard the door open with a creek, showing her husband. He ran over to her, holding her in an embrace. Ink returned the gesture, sniffling and hiccupping through her sobs. Error wiped away the tears as best he could, but they just kept coming. He whispered sweet nothings and comforting words into her non-existing ear, making her calm down slightly.

Ink was lost. Sci was mad. Fresh was now violent and most of all Blue was shattered. How the hell could she fix **this**?


	16. Alpha's Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pup is tragically taken away from his mother to fend for himself for over 3 years, until a group a poachers attempt to capture hime, but instead is rescued by a group of scientist trying to save his species. He is placed with a timid female who is scarred from past experiences with other males. It is slow and rigid, but the two wolves start to fall in love with each other, forgetting the bad memories of the past. Will this love become something more? Will their bond be forever unbroken, or will a different force threaten to seperate them? Only time will tell. (Inspired by TheGreatRouge)

Darkness. Silence. Just a faint ring in his ears. Fresh’s eyes flickered at moments, quickly being blinded with bright hallway lights that made them shut close again. Hazy memories bubbled up in his mind, hastily flashing and being replaced with new ones shortly.

_“I said…NO!”_

_“…I thought you loved me.”_

_“You pretend, you get what you want, then you bail! Your just as bad as him!”_

_“I couldn’t imagine what your mother must think.”_

Images of Blue dashed through his head, remembering what she had to him, especially the last quote. His mother. God, what would his mother think of him?

As soon as Fresh thought of that flashbacks of his mother came rolling in, each more painful than the last.

_“It’s alright, Fresh. M-Momma will be back soon.”_

_“I’m sorry, baby. I-I just have to go, b-but when I came back I want those glasses to be in tip-top shape. C-Can you do that for Momma?”_

_“Be brave, baby. I love you.”_

The last memory hurt the most. Why wouldn’t it? They were the last words his mother ever said to him. The last image he remembered of her. It was heartbreaking.

Fresh’s eyes didn’t keep flickering for long, soon growing completely unconscious saying only a faint sentence. “ _I love you too, Momma_.” The space around him went dead silent, no ringing, no memories, just…nothing.

…

“ _….M…ster………Mi…er…Mi…ster…Mister!_ ” Fresh groaned has his eyes fluttered open, at first seeing double of whatever he was looking at.

The lights were off, thank goodness, Fresh didn’t know if he would be able to handle such brightness. He could feel soft grass underneath him, moving and stretching his paws in it. He was content at first until a loud sound hit his ears.

“Mister!” Fresh flattened his ears and groaned again.

“ _N-Not so loud, please_.” Fresh said, getting a headache. He focused his vision more, seeing a pond behind a small figure. He sluggishly moved his body to the body of water, slurping it up until he was satisfied.

He gave a few pants, before laying back down. He let his eyes rest for a few seconds before feeling a slight tug on his tail. He swiveled his head around to see a small wolf, who was about a quarter the size of Fresh and had black fur and white clothing, trying to gain his attention. Seeing the pup brought back small clips of what had happened earlier. He placed a hand on his glasses. Still broken. Fresh couldn’t help, but let out a growl to his situation. He ignored the pup who was tugging on his tail, getting up and observing his surroundings. This…This wasn’t Blue’s exhibit? Then…Where was he? Fresh felt a slight pain in his rear, turning his head to finally noticed the pup. He growled, trying to give a warning. The pup looked up and spat out his tail.

“S-Sorry, Mister.” He said in a small meek voice, tucking his head in between his shoulders.

Fresh gave a huff and rolled his eyes. He tried to walk away, not wanting to look at the pup. Just doing so brought back clips of what had happened with Blue and how furious he was with her. “Where you are going, Mister?” The pup said excitedly. Fresh just gave a low growl, trying not to snap at him.

“None of your business, now scram.” Fresh warned, but didn’t seem to faze the pup. He ran right in between Fresh’s legs, and moved in front of him.

“Your big for a beta alpha! Not as big as my dad though. You must be really strong!” The energetic pup said, moving around Fresh, observing his body. Fresh gave another growl, louder this time. The small wolf clenched his mouth shut, letting his tiny ears drop.

“I said **scram**.” The pup went wide-eyed, finally taking in Fresh’s face.

“Why is your soul cracked?” Fresh’s face flushed with shock, his ears perking. That was the first anyone had ever asked that. Then again, no one had very seen it and if they did they ran away screaming in fear. It usually had happened when he was cleaning the glasses. The now broken glasses.

Fresh growled, not wanting to answer that question for an insolent pup. Fresh stepped forward, glaring and growling loudly at him. The wolf whimpered, his eyes shrinking and taking small steps backwards.

“Should have left when you had the chance, kid.” Fresh swiped his paw at the young wolf, nearly scratching him. The wolf shook and whimpered, yelping at his action. The youngster quickly moved his paws, attempting to get away. Fresh jumped forward, trapping his tail under his large paw. The wolf’s tears rolled down his face and covered his eyes awaiting Fresh’s next action.

Before Fresh could do anything, a forceful push knocked him to the ground on his back. He winced and looked up to see an infuriated female towering over him. She was fluffy, but had mainly white fur and black clothing, opposite of the pup. She growled loudly, but yelped once Fresh kicked her off with his hind legs, sending her flying towards a tree. She whimpered, letting her ears drop and her gaze fall to a scared expression. Fresh slowly moved toward her panting and growling. Before Fresh could lunge at her a larger male wolf, all black and with slimy tentacles emerged from the bushes, jumping in front of the female, facing Fresh.

Fresh and the strange male followed each other’s movements, roaring at each other and barking furiously. While Fresh was distracted, the female ran towards her pup, picking him up by the back of his neck and scampering off. The larger wolf bark with more intimidation, which made Fresh’s barks weaken. He found himself lowering beneath him and flattening his ears. Before he knew it, he was crouching and whimpering below the dark wolf.

“Wha-What the hell did you do to me?” Fresh panted.

“I made you obey an alpha, that’s what I did.”

“What!? I don’t obey anyo-” The alpha interrupted him with a few loud barks making Fresh whimper into submission.

“Normally I would punish anyone who would attack my pack, but I can see that it wasn’t your unmotivated intention, so I’ll let you off with a warning.” Fresh stayed silent. “Or do you find sick gratitude in being punished?”

Fresh let out a shaky sigh in defeat. “No, sir.”

“Good. Now let’s start over. I’m Nightmare and this is my enclosure. Also, before you question why you’re here, it is most likely that you need to talk about something because something went wrong in your life. Now who are you?” Nightmare said having a stern tone.

“My name is Fresh, sir.”

“Fresh? Interesting name. Well I can see from the dim light of your soul which is clearly in your…eye socket that you are tired. We can talk about your dilemma in the morning. Follow me, the den is much more comfortable.”

“Thank you, sir.” Is all Fresh said as he walked along side Nightmare, his ears down.

When both wolves arrived at the cave, Fresh could hear soft singing and as they moved further into the cave, he saw the same female who he encountered earlier, singing to two pups, both different ages. Not only that, but she seemed to have an enlarged stomach… just like Blue’s. Fresh growled, but stopped when he heard Nightmare do the same, glaring at him. Nightmare lead him into a deep part of the cave, making sure he was a good distance away from his pack. Nightmare stopped and motioned his head for Fresh to move forward. Fresh did so and laid down in an empty space.

Nightmare walked off, joining his mate and pups. “You okay, hun?” His mate nodded, holding her two pups close. Nightmare looked down at her tummy with a smile. “What about, Moonlight?”

“He stopped moving for a little bit, but once I started singing he became as energetic as always.” Nightmare laugh and placed a kiss on her forehead, laying down next to her. “Nightmare?”

“Yes, Cross?”

“Be careful with this one. I don’t trust him.” Nightmare chuckled.

“I’m always careful, sweetheart.”

“I know, but… he attacked Incubux. No other wolf has done that. He isn’t safe.”

“I know, hun, but he’s stuck with us for at least two months so we’ll just have to keep an eye on him.”

“But Nightma-” Cross’ speech was cut off by a soothing kiss.

“Don’t worry, hun. If anything happens I’ll be here, alright?” Cross sighed before nodding with a smile. “That’s my strong, brave mate.” Cross giggled and snuggled her head in between her two pups. Nightmare laid his head beside hers, both embracing a slumber.

Across the cave, Fresh glared at the pack, more precisely, at Cross. She was just another reminder of what he had gone through earlier. Not only that, but the pups. He couldn’t stand to look at them. He let out a short and quiet growl before putting his head down, also embracing a warm slumber.


	17. Reformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pup is tragically taken away from his mother to fend for himself for over 3 years, until a group a poachers attempt to capture hime, but instead is rescued by a group of scientist trying to save his species. He is placed with a timid female who is scarred from past experiences with other males. It is slow and rigid, but the two wolves start to fall in love with each other, forgetting the bad memories of the past. Will this love become something more? Will their bond be forever unbroken, or will a different force threaten to seperate them? Only time will tell. (Inspired by TheGreatRouge)

The giggles of young wolves echoed off the cave walls shared with small thuds and the stomps of patted paws.

“I’m gonna get you, Halluciv!” Incubux chanted

“Never! Hahaha!” Halluciv argued, running from his brother.

Fresh groaned to the noise, covering his ears in response, but it just seemed to get louder.

“Oof! Aww man!”

“Told you I’d get you!” Incubux proudly said.

“No fair! You’re the oldest!” Halluvic complained.

“So?”

“So that means you’re faster! It’s not fair!”

The two’s bickering seemed to get more heated, only making Fresh growl before jumping up and stomping out of the cave. Cross almost jumped between him and her pups, but the pups beat her to it, moving behind her in a panic. As soon as they knew he was gone the two pups looked up at their mother.

“Mom… why is he so mean?” Halluvic shyly mumbled. Cross took a moment to answer, looking in the direction Fresh had stomped off, but then back at her pups.

“I don’t know, but I don’t want either of you going near him if your father isn’t around. Alright?” The wolves nodded in unison, not needing to be told twice.

Fresh trudged around the enclosure, stopping at the large pond. He slurped up the refreshing water trying to cool himself down from his offset state.

“You’re gonna be a tricky one to crack, aren’t you?” Fresh spat out his water, coughing afterwards. “Woah sorry, didn’t mean to scare ya.” Nightmare calmly said, moving himself to Fresh’s side. Fresh just gave a small glare and looked the other way. “Not talking to me, huh?” Nightmare waited for a response, but got none. “You know, the sooner you talk to me, the sooner you get to go back home.”

Fresh gave a laugh. “Like I’d want to go back. Trust me, for however long I have here I’m gonna milk every moment I’m away from it.” Nightmare stood silent with a shocked expression.

“Don’t you have someone waiting for you? Maybe a mate?” Fresh gave a small, almost silent, growl.

“No one I **want** to go back too.”

“What do you mean by that?” Fresh didn’t answer, just looked down at the pond, fixing his glasses.

Nightmare had noticed his shades before, but didn’t quite give any thought to it, looking back at him now though made him wonder, why would someone keep a broken pair of glasses?

“What happened to your glasses?” Fresh perked, but looked back down.

“None of your business.” He spat, making Nightmare think harder.

“Can I see ‘em?” Fresh froze for a moment, but quickly responded.

“Touch them and one of your tails will be missing.” Nightmare chuckled, but got a clever idea.

“What if I said I could fix them?” Fresh looked at Nightmare with wide eyes.

“You-You can do that?” Nightmare gave a chuckle.

“Of course, magic can do a lot, ya know?” Nightmare said, making his one showing eye glow a greenish cyan.

Fresh quickly took off his glasses, holding it out towards Nightmare. “Please?” Nightmare smiled, knowing he had found a nerve.

“What do I get in return?” Fresh wasted no time in responding.

“I’ll tell you anything, just…please fix them…please.” Fresh begged, motioning to his glasses more.

“Deal.” Nightmare carefully took the glasses and surrounded them with a cyan aura, slowly making the shades return to their polished and renewed form. He gently handed them back to Fresh who shakily took them back, holding them close.

“Th-Thank you.”

Nightmare gave a soft smile and looked quizzically at Fresh. “Your welcome. Now mind telling me why those glasses are so important to you?” Fresh hesitated for a moment, but spoke.

“They were my mothers.”

“Were?” Fresh looked back at the pond.

“Poachers got her.” Fresh’s tone seemed to go back to its cold and low tone as he placed the shades back on his muzzle.

“How old were you?”

“Old enough to remember every detail.” Fresh sighed out.

“How do you feel?” Fresh froze to the question. He didn’t know how to respond.  How does he tell someone how he feels if he is incapable of it?

“I don’t feel anything…I can’t feel anything.” Nightmare’s smile faltered, looking down at Fresh’s muddled face, knowing his mind was having conflicting thoughts.

“Are you sure that you can’t rather than you don’t want to?” Fresh’s eyes-widened, looking up at Nightmare.

“I…I don’t know.” Nightmare sighed, thinking of a different question.

“That’s fine, we’ll come back to that. Care to tell me why you attacked my pack?” Nightmares question was neither said with venom or disgust, but with simple curiosity.  

“I’m sorry about that, something…something set me off.” Fresh rubbed the back of his head, but new clearly what had caused him to lash out.

“Did it have to do with something you left behind? Such as…your mate.” Fresh flattened his ears, swiveling his head away from him.

“That’s a subject I would rather **not** talk about.” Fresh’s voice was laced with venom, giving a serious tone.

“Well you know what they say, things people don’t want to talk about are the things that gravely need to be said. So… What did you leave behind?” Fresh growled, but complied.

“My pregnant mate.” Fresh’s voiced deepened when he gave his answer, almost as if the words left a bad taste in his mouth.

“She-She’s pregnant!? Then what are you doing **here**?” Nightmare was surprised by his answer. He had a mate **and** she was pregnant, so what was he doing here? Does he know how difficult pregnancies are without the male? The thought was unsettling to Nightmare, having been through two and soon a third.

“Yeah, She’s pregnant, so what?” Nightmare could feel his claws clench the dirt a bit from his response.

“S-So-So what!? Do you have any idea how difficult wolf pregnancies are? Why the hell are you here instead of supporting her?” Fresh stood up, giving a dead glare.

“Maybe because I **don’t** support her.” Nightmare was eternally shocked, but had no room for judgement.

He gave a sigh, withholding his aggression. “Why don’t you?”

Fresh paused and gave a bewildered stare. “Why are you so calm about this?”

“It is not my job to take sides, nor pass judgement. This is what I do. Wolves tell me their stories and I help them with their situation. That is unless the tell me the truth. So why don’t you support her?”

Fresh dwelled on the question, thinking hard. “Look, I don’t want a pup, alright and before you ask ‘why’ it’s because I grew up just fine and the pup will do the same. They don’t need me.” Fresh clawed into the ground, trying to hold back his resentment.

Nightmare let his mind linger on what he said, trying to connect the dots. “Do you think that your lack of emotions and parental figures is the reason for your hostility towards your pup.”

“What? What kind of question is that?”

“The kind that was not meant to offend you in anyway.”

“Oh god, one of these.” Fresh mumbled as he rolled his eyes. “I don’t know… maybe. What’s it matter anyway? Now that I’m not there to get rid of it, she’s going to have it and I’ll be stuck listening to high pitched barks all night.” Fresh’s ears drooped and his claws dug further into the ground. Nightmare new he was close to hitting a nerve, he just needed to find the right one.

 _‘let’s see, his emotions are out of whack, He doesn’t want a pup because he thinks they’ll be good on their own and his mother died when he was young. That must have started it all!’_ Nightmare thought in his head and smiled as he concluded his thinking.

“Let me guess, you stopped feeling when you’re mother died? That’s when you stopped trying, wasn’t it?” Nightmare said in a confident tone. Fresh let his claws loosen, contemplating whether it was true. All he did was nod and stare at his reflection. “So not only are you pushing down your emotions, but you’re hiding from your past.” Fresh got up and began to walk off. “You know you’ll never get over it unless you confront it.” Fresh stopped for a moment, but only to say something.

“Why would I want to live through something twice?” Nightmare chuckled.

“So you don’t forget what was really important. Or was your mother not important to you?” Nightmare said in an almost threatening way.

Fresh whipped himself around stomping over to Nightmare. “You don’t know anything!”

“I know that you force yourself to suppress your memories and emotions for the sake of your own ego and push it on others. What a shame. I couldn’t imagine what your mother must think.” Nightmare cold heartedly said, but knew it was something that needed to be said.

Fresh’s eye’s widened, tears perking in his eye sockets. “You don’t know anything about her!”

“She must be very disappointed. Her son never showing any compassion or sympathy? It’s sad really.” Nightmare rambled, circling Fresh.

“Shut up! She’s not like that!” Nightmare didn’t listen, just kept talking.

“Her sweet pup turning into a cold, heartless beast. I feel for her.” Fresh’s tears started to trickle down his face as fresh covered his ears with his paws.

“NO! I’m not like that!”

“OH just admit it! You’ve failed! You’ve failed your mate! You’ve failed your pup! You’ve failed your **mother**!” Fresh roughly tugged at his ears as his tears stained his face.

“No. I…I kept my promise. I-I-”

“You kept nothing! You broke the one thing she had given you and yet you say you love her!”

“I DO LOVE HER!” Fresh yelled, getting close to Nightmares face.

“Then where is your sympathy!? Where is your compassion!? Where is your **love**!? You threw it all away, for your own self-pity! You’re selfish! Selfish enough to forgot how important your mother was!” All Fresh could do was sob and mumble.

“No, I’m *hic* I’m not. I *hic* I love her.”

“Seems to me the only thing you truly love is yourself.” The space around them seemed to grow quiet, only being filled with hiccups and sniffling with the occasional sound of dripping water as his tears fell into the pond.

“ _I *hic* I’m sorry, Momma. *sniff* I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I’m not the pup you wanted me to be. I’m so *hic* so sorry._ ” Fresh covered his face, feeling the hot beads of water drip down his face, his body violently shaking.

He carefully took off his shades, trying not to shake too much. Taking in his mother’s glasses made his tears fall faster, but remember how they had been recently broken which had plagued Blue’s face in fear. _Blue._ _Oh god Blue_. He wiped his tears, but were soon replaced with new ones. “ _I’m sorry, Blue. I *hic* can’t believe I did that to you. You deserve **so** much better._ ” Fresh looked intently at the glasses and soon placed them back on his muzzle. “ _Don’t worry momma, *sniff* I’ll make this right_. _I promise._ ”

Nightmare walked up to Fresh, looking down at him with a smile. He held out his paw to help him up which fresh accepted. He wiped his face of any tears before looking back at him. Fresh didn’t even have to say anything, before nightmare caught him in an embrace. Fresh hesitantly wrapped his paws around nightmare, strengthening the hug. After a few moments Fresh let go with a cough.

“Um… No homo, right?” Nightmare laughed at his question.

“Hahaha. Dude, I have a mate, two pups and one on the way. No, no homo.” Fresh chuckled, but grew quiet.

“Um, can I ask you something? Nightmare nodded.

“Can I apologize to them?” Nightmare perked up with a smile.

“Sure. Come on, follow me.” Nightmare moved back towards the cave, the laughs of the pups getting more into ear shot.

Nightmare was the first to enter the den making Cross smile and the pups run towards him, wanting him to play with them.

“Dad, Dad! Incubux, taught me a new trick! Wanna see?” Nightmare chuckled at his son’s enthusiasm.

“Maybe some other time bud. I have someone who would like to apologize to you guys.” Nightmare moved to the side, exposing Fresh. The two pups moved behind Nightmare, just peeking their heads out enough to see Fresh. “It’s alright, guys. Come on, don’t be rude.” The two pups slowly moved out from behind their father and walked hesitantly towards Fresh. They both stayed close to each other, expecting another attack.

Fresh moved down to their level, laying down. “Hey, kids. I’m sorry for causing a ruckus in your home. I guess I made a bad first impression, huh?” The two pups nodded together. “But I really want to apologize to…um…wh-what’s your name?” Fresh said pointing to Incubux.

“I-Incubux.” He said timidly.

“Incubux. Unique name, heh. I wanted to say I’m sorry for attacking you yesterday, my mind wasn’t all there.” Incubux smiled and moved away from his brother a bit.

“It’s okay, mister.” Fresh smiled genuinely, as did Incubux. When was the last time he had done that? He couldn’t remember, but it sure felt nice. Fresh got back up, walking toward Cross who had backed up a bit.

“I’m sorry, Ma’am. For attacking you and your son.” Fresh lowered his head, showing remorse and respect for an alpha’s mate.

Cross nodded, accepting the apology. Cross looked towards Nightmare with a smile. Fresh moved back next to Nightmare, who was now walking toward Cross. The two nuzzled their heads together, making Fresh give a small sigh. He wished he could undo what he had done and make everything right. What was she doing right now? Probably sobbing on the floor of the cave, wondering what she did wrong. Fresh couldn’t bear the thought of it, he had made her do that, made her feel awful. Fresh walked to the outside of the cave, taking his shades off and looking at them.

“I’ll make it right momma…I’ll make this right.”


	18. Pregnancy Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pup is tragically taken away from his mother to fend for himself for over 3 years, until a group a poachers attempt to capture hime, but instead is rescued by a group of scientist trying to save his species. He is placed with a timid female who is scarred from past experiences with other males. It is slow and rigid, but the two wolves start to fall in love with each other, forgetting the bad memories of the past. Will this love become something more? Will their bond be forever unbroken, or will a different force threaten to seperate them? Only time will tell. (Inspired by TheGreatRouge)

A month had passed since Fresh’s talk with Nightmare had commenced and Fresh was having a tough time expressing his emotions. Sometimes Nightmare would have to calm him down using his alpha authority. There had been a few times where he had lashed out at his pack, but it wasn’t unjustified. With a quick explanation and an apology, all was forgiven. Nightmare had noticed that the fights were never with him which was a major clue in his disturbing behavior. Even before they had their talk Fresh had lashed out at him once or twice so the correlation was undeniable.

Nightmare had watched Fresh carefully, looking for patterns or signs of a particular subject. When he had come across him and his pups the common trope was that the pups were too much or that he didn’t know how to handle them. Whenever Fresh had been hanging with Cross too long he either got sad or angry and just walked off. He had been trying to avoid her for a while and he didn’t know why. Nightmare knew he needed to get to the bottom of this or he wouldn’t be suitable to return to his mate.

He strolled through the exhibit, searching for their guest. He had noticed Cross sitting underneath a large tree, looking at her reflection in the pond. Nightmare walked over to her calmly.

“Hey, hun. What’s wrong, you seem upset about something.” Cross looked up at her mate and sighed.

She looked over across the pond, watching Fresh and her pups playing together, knowing he would back out soon. “Him.”

Nightmare moved his gaze to Fresh. “What’s wrong with him?”

“He’s strange. One moment he’s fine, then the next he’s freaking out.” Cross sighed again. “I still don’t trust him.” Nightmare sat next to his mate, leaning into her and giving her a small kiss on her cheek.

“Don’t worry, love. I’ll talk to him.” Nightmare gave another kiss on her cheek, before she winced. “They kickin’ ya again?”

Cross laughed. “Yeah, they’re getting a little rougher.”

“Just another month, hun.” The two lovers paused as the watched from across the water, seeing that Fresh was storming off again. Cross looked up at Nightmare who sighed. “Go easy on him, hun. He can’t see his mate for a month and he’s still dealing with some issues. I’ll go talk to him.” Cross nodded, watching Nightmare march over to Fresh.

“Hey Fresh!” Nightmare yelled. “Can I talk to you for a sec.” Fresh nodded, walking over to Nightmare. “Alright, dude, what’s going on with you. You’ve been avoiding my mate and acting weird around my pups for a while now. What’s wrong?” Fresh didn’t say anything at first, but soon spoke.

“Look I don’t mean any harm, I just don’t know how to handle them. As for your mate…I’m sorry she… she-”

“She reminds you of your mate… doesn’t she?” Fresh nodded, putting his head down. “You miss her…don’t you?”

“More than anything.” Nightmare smiled and gave a light push on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry man, you’ll be back with her in a month.”

“I can’t wait that long! A while ago you explained to me how difficult their pregnancies are. I need to get to her!” Nightmare placed a paw on his shoulder.

“Calm down, I know she must be going through a rough time, but if you’re not fully safe, the scientists aren’t going to let you go back, so we need to help you as soon as possible.” Fresh calmed his breathing, looking up at Nightmare.

“How do we do that?”

“Well from what I’ve seen and what you’ve told me we need to get you comfortable with pups and maybe have you hang around Cross a bit.” Fresh lowered his head when Nightmare said that. “Look, I know it’s going to be hard, but if you don’t do this then you’re not going to see your mate any time soon.” Fresh raised his head with a sigh.

“Alright, I’ll do it.”

“Good, we’ll start with Cross. Follow me.” Nightmare lead him back to the tree next to the pond. Fresh moved back a bit, seeing how similar she looked to Blue next to her thinking tree. Nightmare motioned Fresh forward, settling himself next to Cross.

“Hey hun, mind helping us for a second?” Cross gave a baffled look, but complied.

“Uh… no, I don’t mind. What do you need?”

“We need to get Fresh used to handling a pregnant wolf and how to care for them.” Nightmare said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Um, Nightmare, can I talk to you for a second… Alone?” Nightmare looked at Fresh who just gave a nod, walking out of sight.

“Cross, what’s wrong?”

“Nightmare, I don’t feel comfortable with this. To be honest I don’t want him anywhere near moonlight. Like I said before, I don’t trust him.”

“Hun, I know you don’t trust him, but if it’s because he was avoiding you it’s because you remind him of his mate. He’s hurting right now, sweetheart. I’m not going to make you do anything, but please… he needs this.” Cross held her head up with a pout. “Please, hun? If not for him, for me?” Cross sighed and nodded. “Yes! Thank you, sweethe-”

“But! I expect some extra love tonight.” Nightmare laughed, giving a deep kiss to Cross.

“Anything, hun.” Cross smiled as Nightmare motioned Fresh back over and sat down.

“Okay, Fresh, I think a good place to start is by just having you feel it. Is that okay hun?” Cross nodded, leaning herself on the nearby tree and laying her front paws on the top of her enlarged stomach. Fresh’s ears went down to the suggestion, knowing how last time ended when he had done this with Blue.

“Nightmare, I don’t think this is a good idea. Last time- when Blue… when she… I-” Fresh started, but couldn’t finish as Nightmare spoke.

“Hey, it’s alright. That won’t happen again. Trust me, I’ll stop it if anything happens.” Fresh hesitantly nodded and moved next to Cross. Fresh reached out his paw, nearly touching Cross’ belly, but stopped.

“Sorry, uh…M-May I?” Nightmare was surprised that he did that, but was proud he remembered to ask permission.

Cross nodded, signaling Fresh’s hand to rest on her. Fresh was dreading when the wolf would kick or move, almost knowing he would lash out like he did last time, making his eyes screw shut. But when they kicked he didn’t feel anything. All he felt was a light flutter in his soul. His eyes shot open in disbelief and placed another paw on her stomach. Fresh gave a small laugh of relief when the pup kicked a few more times. Fresh looked back at Nightmare with a wide smile, making both Nightmare and Cross laugh. Fresh removed his paws from her stomach, looking towards Nightmare.

“What’s next?” Fresh said confidently.

“Next, I want you to take care of her for about an hour so you can get a feel for how this works. Is that okay, hun?” Cross nodded with a small smile, trusting his judgment. “I’m trusting you, Fresh.” Fresh nodded, watching as he walked off.

The two wolves sat in silence for a few moments before Cross spoke up. “Look, Fresh, I think it’s sweet that you’re trying to change for your mate, but I don’t really need any help. I’ll be fine for an hour. If you need me, I’ll be in the cave.” Cross began to walk off, but heard the footsteps of padded paws behind her. She turned around, seeing Fresh following her. “What are you doing?”

“Nightmare told me to take of you for an hour, so for the next hour I’m stuck to you like glue.” Cross smiled at his determination.

“You really care for your mate, don’t you?” Fresh nodded sternly.

“I did her wrong before, but I promised it wouldn’t happen again… not if I have a say in it. So how can I help you?”

“She’s lucky to have you. Some males are harder change and some… don’t change at all… but you’re not like them. I can tell. Any way, you can help me by following me to the den. I’d like to talk to you.” Fresh gave a firm nod. Joining her in a comfortably warm space in the den.

“So, what did you want to talk about?”

“What exactly happened? Between you and your mate, I mean.”

“If I told you, I don’t think you’d want me around you.” Cross giggled.

“I’ve heard a lot of stories and you haven’t done anything so far, so try me.” Fresh gave a long sigh, but nodded.

“I nearly killed my own pup while they were still inside her and actually almost killed her. All because she had broken my mother’s glasses. I wish I could take it back, but what I did is something that could never be forgotten or forgiven. I don’t think she’ll even want me after that. I don’t blame her.” Fresh laid his head down on the cool cave floor, allowing his ears to drop.

“Well… I can’t take back your past, but I can tell you that she is very lucky to have you, even if your head wasn’t screwed on all the way. I’m sure that once she sees how much you’ve changed, she’ll want you back.” Fresh looked up with hope in his eyes.

“You think so?”

“I know so.” 

The two stayed in the cave, mostly telling stories and engaging in silly banter. Most of the talking was done by Cross, which she didn’t mind. Cross was surprised at how nice and sensible Fresh was. Even when her stomach gave a tiny rumble, Fresh was already sprinting after a pheasant for her. It was sweet. She knew that Fresh was unknowingly giving in to his fatherly instinct which seemed to be strong. The hour Fresh had with her didn’t seem to last long as Nightmare came into the cave with his pups.

He smiled, seeing the two getting along. His smile widening as he saw new stray pheasant bones lying on the cave floor. “I see you have been treating her well. I’m proud of you.” Fresh smiled with pride. “I think you’re ready to move on now. What do you say guys?” He asked, indicating his offspring who were nodding furiously. “Alright Fresh, are you ready for the next step?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Alright, Guys. You want to play with Fresh?” The pups both nodded. “Okay, go have fun.” The two darted towards Fresh nearly knocking him down.

Fresh was shocked at the hyper energy the two gave off and it was already beginning to be too much. The pups ran and barked as they sprinted circles around him, jumping on his back, tugging on his ears and tail. Fresh was getting frustrated and could feel himself almost about to explode.

“You have to have patience Fresh. Don’t ignore their energy, embrace it.” Fresh nodded and brought the Pup who was tugging on his tail close to him, also softly tugging on his tail.

“Gottcha tail!” Fresh yelled with laughter. The two pups just giggled louder as Fresh chased and tickled them. Fresh’s soul filled with warm and fuzzy emotions that he had thought he’d lost. Playing with the pups gave him new happiness that he soon realized he would do with his own pup.

The time with the Pups seemed to pass shortly, the lights in the cave dimming to simulate night time. The pups yawned as their movements got more sluggish and their eye lids got heavy. When the two brothers passed out from exhaustion, Cross carried them over to a soft, warm spot in the den. She carefully wrapped her paws around them, beginning to softly sing to them. Nightmare padded Fresh’s shoulder and motioned him to the entrance of the cave. Fresh followed him awaiting any speech.

“You did really well today. Better than any other wolf I’ve seen so far. I’m proud of you.”

“Do you think it was enough for me to go back to her?” Nightmare sighed.

“Perhaps, but the scientists usually take a while to decide so it might take a while.” Fresh nodded, putting his head low. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll be back in no time.”

“I miss her.”

“I know, but there’s nothing we can do besides show them your better, so we’ll keep doing it.” Fresh smiled.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. I’d do anything to get back to her.”

“I know you would. Try to get some sleep, alright?” Fresh nodded, following Nightmare back inside the cave.

_‘Don’t worry Blue, I’ll be back soon.’_


	19. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pup is tragically taken away from his mother to fend for himself for over 3 years, until a group a poachers attempt to capture hime, but instead is rescued by a group of scientist trying to save his species. He is placed with a timid female who is scarred from past experiences with other males. It is slow and rigid, but the two wolves start to fall in love with each other, forgetting the bad memories of the past. Will this love become something more? Will their bond be forever unbroken, or will a different force threaten to seperate them? Only time will tell. (Inspired by TheGreatRouge)

Hours. Days. Weeks passed and no sign of removal was shown. Fresh was losing hope every day. He didn’t understand. Why didn’t they put him back? Why isn’t he with her yet? He’s changed, He’s done good, He’s better. So why isn’t he back with her?! Fresh was dumbfounded. It had been three weeks since he had fully changed and Fresh was losing his patience. He paced around the enclosure most of the time, wondering what else he could possibly do.

Nightmare would try to comfort him when he got angry or upset. The outbursts were never toward him or his pack, but at himself or the scientists. It was hard to watch, but he knew how bad Fresh was hurting and tried his best to support him. However, he also knew that if he didn’t get back soon, he would snap, but no one would have guessed that today would be that day.

Nightmare was joining his pack in a relaxing afternoon, watching his pups play and chase each other. He had noticed Fresh pacing around again and staring up and down the walls, it seemed… odd. Even for him. Nightmare pulled himself up, excusing himself from his mate and strolling over to Fresh.

“Fresh, what are you doing?” Fresh jump to his voice, turning his whole body towards him.

“N-Nothing.”

“Fresh, what are you thinking?” He said more sternly.

“I can’t stay here another second! It’s been three weeks, Nightmare. Three weeks!”  

“Fresh calm do-”

“I’m done being calm! I’m gonna find a way out of here, if it’s the last thing I do! I’m not gonna waste away in here, while Blue is suffering.” Nightmare stood silent after a sigh.

“Fresh, please, don’t rush this. If the scientists don’t think you’re ready, then you’re not.”

“THEN THEY’RE WRONG! So help me I’m getting out of here whether they like it or not!” Fresh yelled, frantically searching for any possible escape route.

“Fresh, stop.” He didn’t. “Fresh! Stop.” He wouldn’t. “Fresh! Stop it!” He couldn’t.

“ **FRESH! STOP IT!** ” Nightmare barked harshly, finally forcing Fresh to halt his actions. Fresh whimpered to his alpha status, dropping to the ground and shaking. Not because of fear, but overall anxiety. It was silent as Nightmare marched forward, looking down at Fresh.

Fresh was the first to speak, but was mumbled and seemed to be laced with tears. “You may have your alpha authority, to keep me in line, but it’s not gonna stop me. I’m not gonna stop ‘til I get to her... and if you want to stop me, you’re gonna have to kill me.” Fresh intently stared at Nightmare, almost with a smirk, his tears still falling down his face.

“No one is killing anybody… and I think I’ve figured out why they haven’t put you back yet.” Fresh rose his head, awaiting his answer. “Your selfish.” Nightmares voice was cold, making Fresh flinch, dropping his ears, with stunned, but saddened expression. “You’ve been acting so egotistical that you would threaten your own life just because you not able to see her at the moment. Do you fail to see how mercenary that sounds? Have you **ever** considered how she might feel about all of this? Just because you’re ready, doesn’t mean she is. So, **stop**. They know what they’re doing and you’ll go back when the time is right. Understand?” Fresh’s tears dripped down his chin, producing a tap sound when it hit the ground, but said nothing. “I said, do you understand?” Fresh took in a shaky breath.

“ _I’m not selfish_.” Fresh whispered, jumping up and running off. Even though Fresh would never admit it, he understood. He knew Blue wasn’t ready, but he just wanted to make everything okay again, make everything right again, but how could he do that if he was trapped here?

Nightmare shook his head, with a remorseful face, watching as he ran off. His sympathy was cut short as he felt a paw on his shoulder. He swiveled his head to see Cross worriedly staring at him and two confused pups.

“It’s okay hun, I’m fine.”

“It’s not you I’m worried about.” Nightmare gave a small laugh to her statement, but grew serious.

“He just…I honestly don’t know what he needs.”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Nightmare gave a puzzled look. “Hun, he needs her. He needs his mate, He’s going crazy without her.”

“How do you know?”

“Because when I’m away from you for even a second, I miss you with all my heart and yet we’re in the same exhibit. Think of this from his perspective. He hasn’t seen her in two months, she’s pregnant, and they’re in two different enclosures, unable to even look at each other. That’d make me go crazy in a heartbeat… Wouldn’t it make you?” Cross held Nightmare’s face with both of her paws, looking into is one eye as she said that. Nightmare sighed with a frown, nodding in agreement. “Now go apologize and make things right, okay?” Nightmare nodded and waited ‘til his mate and pups were out of sight, before searching for Fresh.

Up and down, Left and right, Nightmare hunted through the enclosure, but had no luck finding Fresh. Where could he had gone? Nightmare decided to rest under a particular tree that had reached over the pond. He calmly drank the refreshing water, but jumped when he saw Fresh’s reflection that looked to be above him. He raised his head, looking up in the tree.

“You can climb!?” Fresh almost fell out of the tree from his sudden yelling, but caught himself. He sighed, looking down at him. “Yeah, I can climb, whoopty-doo. Just leave me alone.” In the very brief time Fresh had been away from Nightmare he had taught himself how to climb, using his knowledge of when he saw Blue do it. It took a few tries, but obviously succeeded.

“Actually, I’ve been looking for you and I wanted to say… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have ever said what I said and I feel terrible for it.”

“Great, you apologized, can you go now?”

“Look… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed. I know you’re hurting and I know you miss her, so let’s just talk.”

“Will you give it up? You’re right! You’re always right! So just give up! There’s always going to be something wrong with me and I’ve already accepted the fact that I’m never going back. So just… do the same.” Nightmare lowered his head to his statement, before perking up to a familiar sound. The door. The scientists! Nightmare gave a smirk, facing Fresh. “Guess who thinks you’re ready?” Fresh snapped his head over to the open door, watching as two skeletons walked in.

Fresh’s eye’s widened to the sight, knowing why they were here. He quickly but carefully jumped down from the tree, running towards the two scientists with Nightmare right behind him. His pack was already there with big smiles, ready to see Fresh off. Fresh gave another look to Nightmare’s pack, turning away from the scientists. He stood silent for a moment before giving a laugh, a few tears trickling down his cheeks.

“Thank you *sniff* Thank you all for helping me. I could have never done it without you! Thank you!” The all gave a nodded in unison.

“Treat her well, Fresh.” Nightmare said.

“Treat **them** well.” Cross corrected.

“I’ll treat them like god damn royalty, that’s for sure.” The couple laughed, before giving a soft smile to him as he began to walk off with the Scientists, before stopping and giving one last look. “I hope we see each other again.”

“We’ll miss you.” Cross said.

“We’ll **all** miss you.” Nightmare assessed, using Crosses same tone from when she had corrected him. “Say goodbye, kids.” The two waved their paws.

“Goodbye, mister!” They yelled together.

“Goodbye, kids. Be nice to your sibling when they arrive, okay?” They both nodded.

“We will!” Fresh gave a nod and one last goodbye to Cross and Nightmare with another thank you.

It saddened Fresh to say goodbye, but was greatly outweighed by the shear happiness of returning to Blue. The two scientists lead Blue down a secret path way that was meant for the removal and return of wolves, such as now.

Fresh was filled with so many conflicting emotions. Would she be mad? Would she be upset? Would she be scared? She’d probably be all of those, but the knowledge of just being in her presence again filled Fresh with such energy that he had picked up his pace, running passed the scientists and running through the hallways, following Blue’s scent. The scientists laughed at his behavior and ran as fast as they could to keep up with him.

Fresh came to a locked door, heavy with Blue’s scent as if it were calling him. Fresh pounded and scratched at the door, trying his best to open it. The scientists were quick in retrieving a key, without hesitation, unlocking it. They pushed open the door allowing Fresh sprint into the exhibit and to the entrance of the den he had known so well. He slowed his pace, almost coming to a halt, but kept his movement slow as he staggered quietly into the cave.

The sound of sobs and soft whimpers clogged Fresh’s ears, but the two noises weren’t from the same wolf. As Fresh looked deep into the cave he could see Blue’s back turned to him, but as he walked closer he could see a whimpering pup, with tiny gray ears and a fluffy tail who was covered in small clothes that greatly resembled both His and Blue’s style.

His heart filled with both disheartening and gleeful emotions. Seeing the pup made him feel so warm and happy, but he also knew Blue was hurting and probably very upset with him.

He knew what he had to do and he wasn’t going to let his past hold him back anymore.


	20. Actions Speak Louder than Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pup is tragically taken away from his mother to fend for himself for over 3 years, until a group a poachers attempt to capture hime, but instead is rescued by a group of scientist trying to save his species. He is placed with a timid female who is scarred from past experiences with other males. It is slow and rigid, but the two wolves start to fall in love with each other, forgetting the bad memories of the past. Will this love become something more? Will their bond be forever unbroken, or will a different force threaten to seperate them? Only time will tell. (Inspired by TheGreatRouge)

Heart ache. Pain. Anger. Hunger. Blue suffered from all of it. This… This was torture. Absolute torture. For the past two months Blue had been fending for herself, eating mostly berries which was in no way suitable for a growing pup. The energy it took to hunt pheasant, even mice, was enough to tire her out for an entire day. Her diet was in no way healthy, but it was better than nothing.

Even though Blue was tired almost all the time, she would end up crying herself to sleep, wondering where she went wrong, always apologizing to her unborn pup for not giving them as much as she wanted to, always blaming herself for her diet, and for even conceiving the pup in the first place. At one point, she had considered what Fresh said to be true. Maybe it would have been best to had gotten rid of them, but a few hard kicks from her child erased those thoughts almost instantly.

Blue’s life had seemed to be a trope of bad experiences, one after the other and it just kept getting worse. When Blue was supposed to be giving birth in a week, the pup had come early and it was unbearable. The excruciating pain Blue endured during the birth was agonizing. Not only that, but it wasn’t quick either like most wolf births were which lasted for a maximum of 30 minutes. No… Blue had to undergo two laborious hours of insufferable pain. She couldn’t walk for at least two days after that, meaning she had to go two whole days without food, not that she had been getting much of it when she had been able to walk. The lack of food hadn’t only affected her, but also the pup, who she had named muffin, mostly because he looked like a small fluffy muffin, she could just eat up. Did I say small? Yes, very small. Just another bad experience to add to her list.

Since Blue had not eaten much already and layered it with not eating for two days, milk was scarce, having to remove muffin herself, so that her milk supply wouldn’t run dry so fast. It broke her heart to deny her baby food, to hear him whine and squeak just for a few more drops. It usually ended in Blue sobbing next to muffin, blurting out apologies, like she had been convict of a crime. These moments happened a lot, in fact, it was happening at this very second.

Blue was feeding muffin as her head began to bob, trying to keep herself awake. She had snapped herself out when she had noticed how long muffin had been eating, she forcefully, but very gently removed muffin from her underside, bringing him up to the front of her. The pup had already begun to squeak and whine, whimpering for the satisfaction of a full tummy. Blue’s ears were down most of the time, but they seemed to drop more, trying to block out his distressed noises, which only seemed to get louder.

“ _Shhh, shhh, please… please, baby_. _Shhh, I’m sorry, shhh. I-_ ” This was it, this was when Blue began to break down. “ _I’m sorry, baby. *sniff* I’m so sorry. Please, please stop. I know- *hic* I know. I’m sorry. *hic* I know I’m… I’m such a bad mother, I’m sorry, *hic* I’m-I’m so sorry._ ” Blue’s sobs echoed off the cave walls, the sound of dripping water, clearly her tears, repeated. Her breaths were shallow and her body convulsed to every hiccup.

She felt cold, so she didn’t flinch when a warm gray tail wiped her tears away. Wait… a warm tail? Her eye’s shot open, snapping her head around and moving her gaze up.

It… It was him. It was Fresh. She gasped, jumping up and moving between him and her pup, giving a weak growl. “Stay away! Stay back!”

Fresh didn’t over step his bounds, staying absolutely still. He took in her features. Her beautiful blue eyes were dimmed and bags layered under her eye sockets. Her frame was thinner than usual and her shallow breathing were very worrying to him. He noticed how her hind legs shook, trying to support her weight and it was unbearable to watch. Fresh knew he had to do this slowly so that he didn’t scare her more than she already was. He had to show his new, better side gradually if he wanted her to listen. He had to be stern at first.

“Blue, calm down, I’m not gonna-”

“No! Stay away!” Blue yelled, not wanting anything to do with him. Her tears steadily ran down her face, scared of what he might do. Fresh took another look at her back legs, which looked as if they would collapse any minute.

“Blue, sit down.” He said a bit sternly.

Blue didn’t want to, if she did and he decided to attack, she wouldn’t be in a ready position to defend her or her pup. “No! Just leave us alone!”

“Sit down!” Fresh didn’t want to yell, but he needed her to relax and catch her breath.

Blue immediately sat down, thinking his yelling was out of anger, scaring her. Her sobs dropped faster as she stared at the ground, awaiting any attack.

Fresh looked behind her, watching as the pup whimper and called for her, but she was in no shape to care for him right now, which was his fault for leaving her.

“Let me see him.” Blue shot her head up, with wide eyes.

“ _No, please *sniff* please don’t make me, please._ ” She pleaded, fearing her muffin’s life.

Fresh really hated having to be stern right now, but it’s the only way Blue would listen to him. “ **Let** me see him.” Blue sobbed harder to his request, begging him to not do it.

“ _Please. Please don’t make me. *hic* Do whatever you want to me, but please just… just don’t hurt him._ ”

“Blue-”

“You want food, I’ll get you something, I’m begging you, please-”

“ **Blue** -”

“Use me, anything, just please don’t hurt him!”

“ **BLUE!** ” Blue silenced herself, the tears still streaming down her face. She shook in fear of what he might do to either of them. “Blue. Let me see him.” Not one fiber in her being wanted to do what he asked, but she feared if she didn’t it would come with even more consequence.

She slowly reached behind her, using her mouth to carefully pick up, Muffin. She hesitantly moved close to Fresh, handing him off to him, also using his mouth to carry him. As soon as they were out of Blue’s reach she completely broke down, sobbing uncontrollably, awaiting her pup’s death sentence.

Fresh gently laid down, settling the pup between his front paws. He smiled at how small he was, how his tiny ears flicked, heck, his eyes weren’t even open yet. His happy moment was cut short, by Blue’s loud crying and small pleads for him to not do anything. Fresh felt terrible for forcing her so early to release the pup, especially knowing what he had done to make her feel like this in the first place. He quickly scooped up the pup, walking back over to Blue. Her eyes burst open when she saw Fresh returning them, unharmed, unscratched, perfectly fine. She gave a shaky breath that was supposed to be a relieved sigh as she took him back.

“I’m sorry for taking him so early, I should have thought that through better.” Blue didn’t respond, but clearly heard what we said. They both stood silent, listening to the small whimpers and sniffs of the pup. Fresh gave a few more glances over Blue’s body and it was very apparent she hadn’t been eating enough. He was snapped out of her thoughts when the pup began to whine and whimper loudly. They must be hungry, he thought, looking back at Blue to see what she would do, but was shocked when she didn’t do anything.

“ _Shhh, Shhh. I’m sorry, baby. Not-Not now, please._ ” Blue nuzzled her nose into muffin’s stomach as if to sooth it.

“What’s wrong? Why can’t he eat?” Fresh said calmly, but with a hint of worry. Blue looked up at him, almost about to break down again, but looked away. “Blue… are you alright?” Blue was confused at Fresh’s calm behavior and how accepting he was compared to when she last saw him.

“ _I…I need to… he-_ ”

“You haven’t eaten enough to support both of you… have you?” Blue shamefully nodded, looking away. “Stay put.” Fresh said before running out of the cave.

Only a few moments had passed before Fresh returned with three pheasants hanging in his mouth by their necks. Fresh dropped all of them in front of Blue, who had a shocked look on her face. Blue’s stomach growled as she licked her teeth to the thought of digging them into a pheasant, but didn’t and just looked away, almost as if she was upset for being teased. Fresh knew why she didn’t directly take the meal… She didn’t trust him. Fresh picked up one of the pheasants, moving it towards her.

“Please, eat.”

“I don’t want anything from you.” She said harshly, still looking away. Fresh looked down at the whimpering pup, knowing it must be just as hungry as her. Fresh snatched the pup from in between her paws, holding it in his mouth. Blue gasped and began to shake again, begging. “No-No, please! Please let him go!”

“Eat.” Is all Fresh said. Blue paused, looking down at the pheasant and back up at him. Fresh nodded, signaling Blue to dine. Blue started her pace slowly, waiting for Fresh to stop her or do something to muffin, but as soon as the meat hit her stomach she began to chow down, scraping every shred of meat on all three of the birds. She hadn’t even noticed when he had placed muffin right beside her again. Blue panted after her meal, trying to catch her breath. “Now let him eat.” Blue nodded, still a little scared that he would try something. She moved Muffin to her mid-section, allowing him to finally have a full satisfying meal.

Blue watched as he drank, giving a tired, but soft smile. The couple sat in comfortable silence, listening to Muffin’s squeaks and tiny movements.

“Blue.” She looked up, her smile turning into a calm expression, with a hint of sadness. “I wanted to say… I’m sorry…for hurting you... For hurting him. I’m sorry.” Blue looked away, still allowing Muffin to eat.

“Thank you for the food and for not hurting us but… I would rather you not be here right now.” Blue kept her eyes away from Fresh as blue liquid began to seep out of them.

“Blue-” He said trying to say more.

“ _Please… I- *sniff* I don’t want to see you right now._ ” Fresh stood still, not knowing if he should just leave or pursue. He took off his glasses and stared at them as if they would answer his question. He had been away from Blue for two whole months and as ran away from his past his entire life. He’s done hiding.

Fresh set down his glasses on a nearby rock and steadily walked over to Blue. He noticed Blue beginning to shake again as he got closer, but didn’t stop. “ _Please, don’t… don’t come any closer_.” She begged, but Fresh just kept walking, finally stopping when their noses were almost touching.

Blue had her eyes clenched shut and her ears flat down. When Fresh had placed forehead against here’s her eyes widened. As her gaze slowly went up to meet Fresh’s, his eyes were softened with a remorseful expression. Before Fresh backed away he gave a small nuzzle with his nose on hers.

“I’ve spent two months away from you, from both of you… I’m not leaving your side ever again. Someone would have to kill me to do that. I know I hurt you and I know I hurt him, but I’ve changed…I know I’ve changed. I’m so sorry for ever leaving you, ever hurting you. I wish I could take all of it back, but… I can’t. I hope you can forgive me, even if it takes time.” After all Fresh had said the only thing it had seemed to do was make Blue angry.

“You… you left me for two months. Left me to fend for myself, to fend for him and all you have to say is ‘sorry’?” Blue got up, getting dangerously close. “Do you have any idea how much **pain** you put me through? How much **torture** you put my through? I didn’t even get four pheasants a week! I had to survive on your god forsaken berries for two months! I had to endure two **agonizing** hours of labor, ALONE and all you *sniff* all you have to say is… _is that you’re…*hic* that you’re sorry._ ”

“Blue-”

“NO! I don’t want to hear it! I’ve done fine on my own, I don’t need you! So just **go**!” Blue couldn’t stand up for long, collapsing in front of Fresh, before crawling back over to Muffin, turning her back to him.

“Blue I-”

“ _Just *sniff* Just go, Fresh. Just go._ ” She whispered in a sob. Fresh stood silent with his ears flat, and tears perked in his eye sockets. He turned to pick up his glasses, placing them back on his muzzle. He walked to the entrance of the cave, with his head down. With one last whisper, he left the cave.

“ _I’m sorry_ , _Blue._ ”


	21. Redemption Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pup is tragically taken away from his mother to fend for himself for over 3 years, until a group a poachers attempt to capture hime, but instead is rescued by a group of scientist trying to save his species. He is placed with a timid female who is scarred from past experiences with other males. It is slow and rigid, but the two wolves start to fall in love with each other, forgetting the bad memories of the past. Will this love become something more? Will their bond be forever unbroken, or will a different force threaten to seperate them? Only time will tell. (Inspired by TheGreatRouge)

Fresh rarely went into the cave when Blue was in there, he would usually just sit outside the entrance and listen to when Blue would play with Muffin. Muffin couldn’t walk or see yet so her playing was mostly just nuzzling her nose in his stomach and tickling him. Wolf pups take about a month to finally be able to hear, see and walk so that playing was really the only thing she could do with him besides having him drink her milk.

Fresh would try and bring her food by just leaving it near the entrance, but she would never take. It was only when she was desperate. When she would try and hunt herself, it was unbearable to watch, her back legs always seemed to shake and whenever she’d pounce she would wince.  Fresh would sometimes beg her to eat what he was giving her, but she’d just walk off with an annoyed and tired expression. Fresh hated seeing her like this, but if she didn’t trust him, why would she listen to him? It was frustrating, but Fresh couldn’t change it, he didn’t know how. He tried bringing her food, apologizing countless times, even offering to watch over muffin while she got some rest, but she always rejected it, telling him to just leave.

Fresh was never sure if she really wanted him to leave or if she was going through the motions. There were times when Fresh would here Blue crying while Muffin was asleep and her words didn’t seem directed at the pup, but rather at herself and right now, was one of those times.

Fresh sat at the entrance of the cave, listening to Blue put Muffin to sleep with a quiet lullaby, which made Fresh give a small smile to how she followed her motherly instincts so well. It was even more beautiful as her voice resonate from the cave, giving a soft acoustic vibe.

“ _Stars and moons and air balloons, fluffy clouds on the horizon,_

_I’ll wrap you in rainbows and rock you to sleep again._

_Teddy bears of pink,_

_Ducks and lambs of white,_

_Don’t you cry dear, I’m here now_

_I’ll be your nightlight._

_Stars and moons and air balloons, fluffy clouds on the horizon,_

_I’ll wrap you in rainbows and rock you to sleep again._

_Smiles to cure the frowns,_

_Twirling and tumbling in laughter,_

_Someday life will always be happily ever…_

_After._ ”

Blue whispered the last word as if she was about to break down in tears, which she did, using her paw to cover her mouth as to not disturb Muffin, even though his hearing was near to none because he was just a two-week-old pup. Fresh turned his head, worriedly, to peek into the cave, watching has she cried and whispered.

“ _Why am I lying to you? life will never have a happy ever after *hic* I’m sorry, Muffin. *sniff* I’m such a horrible mother. I *sniff* I can’t even put aside my own ego so that you can have a decent meal. *hic* I’m so sorry, Muffin. You deserve so much better than this._ ” While Blue had been talking Fresh had already retrieved a fish from the pond and silently walked into the cave, nudging her head softly with his. He placed the fish down next to her with a light gaze.

“Then eat.” Fresh said calmly, nudging the fish closer. Blue was about to decline the offer, before looking back at Muffin and then back at the fish. She slowly ate it, tears still fall down her face. “You don’t really believe that, do you?” Blue moved her head up, wondering what he meant. “About being a bad mother… Do you really think that?” Fresh asked.

Blue just looked away, ashamed of what she believed to be the truth. She gave a small nod as she curled her tail around her pup. “Thank you for the fish but… Please go.”

“You know it’s not true, right?”

“Yes, it is. Now go.” Blue still refused to look at Fresh.

“No, it isn’t an I’m not just saying that. I put you through hell and here you are still putting him before yourself. Would a bad mother do **that**?” Blue stayed silent, still facing away.

“…No…but a bad mother **would** refuse easy food for the sake of her own ego.”  Blue whispered trying to be discreet.

“Blue.” She gave a small glance before looking away again.

“Look, I don’t want a speech and why I’m not, so just leave, okay?”

“Blue.” She didn’t say anything. “I don’t blame you.” She turned her head a bit, just enough to look at him.  “I don’t blame you, alright? I know you don’t trust me and I understand that, but I want you to know that… you’re a good mother and… Any hateful thoughts you may have towards yourself are because of me. None of this is your fault, it’s mine. I know you may never forgive me, but I’m fine with that because as long as you’re happy, I am. Please don’t ever think that you’re a horrible mother.” Fresh let out a sigh. “I’m just a horrible mate.” Fresh got up and began to walk out. “Please… don’t ever blame yourself.” He said before moving out of sight. 

Blue took in his words, wiping away the tears that had fallen and sighed. Blue looked down at Muffin that was curling up next to her. She smiled before whispering to him as if he was listening. “ _I…I know he’s changed, but I *sniff* I don’t know if I can trust him again. He’s hurt me before… who’s to say he won’t do it again?_ ” Blue looked at Muffin as if she was expecting an answer, but laughed at what she was doing with a sniffle. She gave a soft kiss to Muffin’s forehead as she curled her tail around him. “Goodnight, Muffin. I love you.”

During this, Fresh sat at the entrance like he always did and laid down in the soft grass. “Goodnight, Muffin. Goodnight Blue… I love you too.”

For the past week Fresh had been experiencing unpleasant nightmares, mostly dealing with himself hurting them, which he’d promised he’d never do again. These nightmares usually ended in Fresh going to the pond and leaning on the base of a tree, sometimes crying, but this time the nightmare felt even more in depth than it ever had. He could here Blue’s screams, Muffins whimpers, their cries for help… and Fresh had no control over it.

Fresh awoke with a jump, tears pouring down his face. He hopped up, peeking into the cave and giving a sigh when he saw them sleeping peacefully together. His relief only made more tears drop as he walked over the pond, sitting under Blue’s thinking tree. Fresh always waited until he was far away from the cave to let his emotions out, not wanting to disturb Blue. 

As Fresh allowed the tears to plummet to the ground, he took off his shades, placing them beside him on the grass. He buried his head into his paws as he began to mutter apologies and phrases.

“ _I’m *Sniff* I’m so sorry, Blue. I *hic* I promise I would never hurt you. I promise._ ” Fresh was so caught up in the moment that he hadn’t noticed Blue walk around and lean on the other side of the tree, listening to Fresh ramble. He began to slow down and apologize for almost everything he’s ever done. “ _Oh Blue… I *sniff* I’m so sorry… for everything. I’m so sorry *sniff* for hurting you. I’m *hic* I’m sorry for leaving you. I’m sorry for putting you through so much **fucking pain**! I’m sorry for getting you pregnant, for being a terrible mate, for… being **just** like him._ ” Blue gave a small, almost silent gasp to his words, especially to the last thing he said. He may have been bad before, but he was never as bad as him. **Never**. Blue didn’t notice ‘til Fresh let out a sharp cry that he was sobbing and slowly came out from behind the tree.

“Fresh?” He jumped, unaware that she was even near him. He noticed his glasses were off and that his eyes were large, swelled with tears. “Fresh, are you crying?” Blue knew the answer, but she had never seen him cry or at least not like this.

“Wh-What? N-No I-I uh…I” Fresh let out a sigh as he wiped his face. “Yes. I’m crying. Sorry if I woke you up, I’ll… Leave.” Fresh said, still trying to wipe his face of any stray tears.

“Fresh.” He stopped, turning his head to her. “I…I still don’t trust you, but I, uh…I-I heard what you said and… Even after all you did… You’re still not like him,” Fresh perked up to the reassurance, but swiveled his ears to a distressed sound. “And I’m still mad, but-”

“Shhh!” Fresh interrupted trying to listen carefully to whom the sound was coming from.

“Excuse me?”

“Shhh! You hear that?” Blue lifted her ears, trying to figure out what he was talking about, but a sharp yip answered it all. The two grown wolves stared at each other, both yelling “MUFFIN!” Blue barely could walk let alone run, making her wince has the limply dash to the cave, Fresh however was way ahead of her already close to the den.

As he ran in Fresh cautiously barked, growling in such anger. Three snakes that must have escaped and made their way into the exhibit for a quick meal, turned and hissed, their fangs exposed. Fresh bared his teeth as he crawled closer to the snakes, all three monitoring his movements, hissing as they did. He had noticed behind them looked to be Muffin who seemed very injured and whimpering. As Fresh crept closer to them, they began to nip at his paws, causing him to jump and growl more. When one of the snakes seemed to look back at Muffin, Fresh pounced, trapping that snake beneath his paw and quickly ripped it’s head off. The two other snakes took this moment to attack, piercing their fangs into Fresh’s paws and one going for his ear. Blue arrived at the gory scene, watching in horror as Fresh fought off two of the snakes. She noticed Muffin whimpering on the ground, beaten and bruised. It made her heart ache, but knew she had to get him away. Fresh watched as Blue arrived and was quick to speak.

“Blue! Get Muffin out of here!” Blue nodded with no hesitation and grabbed Muffin, heading back to the entrance before another snake came out of the bush near the cave, holding Blue in her place. She whimpered, trying to find another way out.

Fresh had snapped off another snake’s head, looking back to Blue and finding her in her situation. During this time, the last snake had bit him in the side of his neck, causing Fresh to give a loud bark. As he saw the snake getting closer and closer to his pack he growled in a fit of rage and pulled the snake from his neck to rip it to shreds.

Blue had backed into the wall, her eyes shrinking, and her breathing getting heavier. With Blue trapped, the snake took its chance and lunged at her, exposing its large fangs. Blue shut her eyes tight and shielded Muffin with her body. She had expected a sharp pain in her shoulder or side, but after she heard a loud crunch of bone, she had opened her eyes. Fresh had catch the snake in mid-lunge, sinking his teeth into the head and killing it.

Fresh’s mouth was covered in blood and so was his neck and paws where the snakes had bit him. Fresh gave one last look at Blue before dropping the snake and collapsing. Blue gasped as she set down Muffin, moving over to Fresh. He was knocked out and his neck was bleeding way too much. Blue was quick in retrieving some healing herbs from around the enclosure. She had to heal herself a lot in the past so she was pretty much an expert in what plants to use in what situations, especially when it came to bleeding. She had placed special ferns and Yarrow on his wound which stopped the bleeding almost instantly. She then moved over to Muffin and placed hollyhock on his bruises which seemed to be inflamed and swelled. He whimpered, but soon calmed down once the plant began to take effect.

After all her medical work was done, she leaned on the cave wall, catching her breath. Once she did she looked at the dead snakes, examining their scale pattern and the shape of their head. Thankfully, they weren’t venomous, but their saliva did carry some toxins to make the prey confused and pass out. Blue let out a sigh of relief and even let out a few tears. These snakes could have killed Muffin and her. It was all because of Fresh that they were alive right now. He had saved them.

Blue picked Muffin back up, which made him whimper a little, carrying him over to lay down were Fresh was. She sat next to him, placing Muffin between her paws. She rested her head near Fresh’s, listening to his breathing, holding Muffin close to her.

“ _Thank you, Fresh. Thank you._ ” She whispered, waiting for Fresh to wake up.

Hours passed and it was almost dusk. Blue had fallen asleep with her head nestled into Fresh’s, cradling Muffin. Fresh groaned as he tried to move, opening his eyes. Blue awoke to his distress and popped her head to look at him.

“Fresh! Oh, thank goodness!”

“ _Blue?_ ” he whispered.

“Yeah, it’s me. Are you alright?” She said in a sort of panic.

“Yeah, just sore and my head kind of hurts.” Fresh said, sitting up.

“Good… then I can do this.” Blue said before slapping Fresh across the face, but not too hard.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“Don’t ever scare me like that again!” Fresh gave a quick nod.

“Alright, Alright. _Fuck, that hurt_.” He whispered the last part as he rubbed his cheek.

“Sorry… But seriously… Don’t ever do that again.”

“I’d do it a million times if it meant you wouldn’t get hurt. Wait! Is Muffin alright?” Fresh said, shooting his head up.

“He’s fine, Fresh. He’s just a bit bruised up.” Fresh let out a sigh.

“Oh, Thank goodness.”

“You now that we’re safe because of you… Right?” Blue asked, nuzzling her head under his chin. Fresh wasn’t used to this behavior from Blue so he had to question it.

“Blue?”

“I’m still mad at you… But, I think… I think I’ll give you another chance.” Fresh’s eyes-widened at her response. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“R… Really? You’re…You’re giving me another chance?” Fresh questions, trying to make sure what he was hearing was correct.

“Well… you saved us from four snakes, that could have eaten Muffin whole, so…yeah…I am.” Fresh smiled as tears flooded in his eye sockets, Blue wiped the ones that had fallen, just now realizing Fresh didn’t have his glasses.

“Wait, Fresh, your glasses.”

“Don’t worry about them, I just… I want to stay with **you** right now.” Blue smiled.

“You really have changed…Haven’t you?” Fresh gave a firm nod as he attempted to get up, but winced. “Fresh, lay down, your wounds aren’t healed yet.” Fresh obeyed Blue’s request, laying back down with a grunt.

“Wait, where is Muffin?” Fresh asked.

“He’s right here, don’t worry.” Blue assured, moving her paw to show Fresh he was okay. “You should get some sleep.” Fresh nodded, nuzzling into Blue.

“Goodnight, Blue. Goodnight, Muffin. I love you.” Blue still didn’t know whether she should say _‘I love you too’_ or not, but went with just a simple goodnight.

“Goodnight, Fresh. I… _Thank you_. _Thank you for being here._ ” Fresh gave a gentle smile as he dozed off into his sleep.

“ _You’re welcome, Blue. I love you._ ”


	22. Family Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pup is tragically taken away from his mother to fend for himself for over 3 years, until a group a poachers attempt to capture hime, but instead is rescued by a group of scientist trying to save his species. He is placed with a timid female who is scarred from past experiences with other males. It is slow and rigid, but the two wolves start to fall in love with each other, forgetting the bad memories of the past. Will this love become something more? Will their bond be forever unbroken, or will a different force threaten to seperate them? Only time will tell. (Inspired by TheGreatRouge)

As the days went by Fresh’s wounds healed slowly. He still managed to hunt for his pack with little trouble, making sure they both had enough to eat. Even when Blue would retaliate, he’d still refuse to let her hunt. Her legs were still much too shaky and unbalanced, which still broke his heart to watch. Blue still didn’t trust Fresh fully, but that was to be expected. She didn’t shake as much as she used to when he was next to her, but she was still hesitant in handing Muffin to him or even sleeping next to him. He didn’t mind too much though, at least she was giving him another chance, that’s all he wanted and he wasn’t going to screw it up.

It had only been a week since the snake incident and Fresh’s wounds had healed up, as well as Muffin’s bruises. Fresh had just returned from a hunt when he saw Blue bobbling her head as if she was trying not to doze off. Muffin was resting on Blue’s paw, his tiny ears twitching and his tail swaying in very small movements. Fresh nudged Blue on her cheek with his head, trying to wake her up enough to let her eat.

“Blue? You alright? You seem more tired than usual.” Blue looked up at Fresh, with tired eyes, but as soon as Muffin squirmed her gaze shot back to him. “You didn’t sleep at all last night did you.”

Blue shook her head. “It’s been a month, it should happen any day now.” Fresh gave a sympathetic smile as he laid down beside her.

Usually, when wolf pups reached to be a month old, their eyes would finally open and they would start walking. It wouldn’t be another month before they could talk, but Blue was more worried about just seeing his eyes, wondering who’s it might resemble the most. Would they be like Fresh’s, a pinkish purple with his soul as well? Or would it be like Blue’s, soft, round and delicate? The curiosity was enough to keep her up the whole night, which would explain her tired state.

“Come on, Blue. You need your sleep. He’s not going anywhere. I’ll watch him for you.” Blue gave a scoff and rolled her eyes.

“I’ve stayed up longer before. I’m fine.”

“Longer? When did you do that?”

“Well, when you have a pup kicking you all the time and crying your heart out, the time passes rather quickly.” Fresh’s ears drooped, watching as Blue turned her head away.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t… I wasn’t in the right mind.” Fresh turned his head as well, still ashamed of what he did.

Blue sighed. “It’s alright, I’m… Just glad you came back. I don’t think either of us would be here right now if you hadn’t shown up. Thank you.” Fresh nuzzled into her cheek, giving a small light kiss. She gave a small hum, before resting on his shoulder. Fresh felt her body relax and softly palpitate.

He listened to her gentle snores, moving his gaze to his small pup in between her paws, resting his head on one of them. He watched how his tiny paws twitched as well as their eyes. They didn’t open but they clenched very tightly before loosening. Muffin’s nose moved slightly, turning his head slowly to Fresh. He moved his paws to wobbly crawl over to him, tripping over Blue’s paw, giving a small squeak. Blue shot up with a small gasp. She saw as Muffin tried to move towards Fresh and quickly grabbed a hold of him with her mouth, placing him back between her paws.

“Sorry… he’s been doing that a lot lately.” Fresh smiled.

“It’s alright. You know… I can watch him fo-” Fresh stopped his speech as he noticed Muffin lazily rubbing a paw on his eye, watching as his orbs fluttered open. “Blue, look!” Fresh whisper-screamed.

Blue swiveled her head to look at Muffin, his eye’s beginning to open. They both waited in anticipation before finally getting a close look at him. Blue gave wide smile, a few tears escaping. She placed a paw over her mouth to muffle her happy giggles.

“ _Oh my goodness… He’s… So beautiful. My beautiful baby_.” His eyes were a combination of both theirs. They were both pink, but the left looked to be his soul, like Fresh’s, and the right was odd but still beautiful. It was a star, most likely symbolizing Blue. She couldn’t help but nuzzle into Fresh, her body filled with joy.

Muffin watched his parents with curiosity, tilting his head. He moved his body slowly and unsteadily closer to them, tripping a few times. Once he was up against Blue’s chest he nuzzled into it, listening to her steady heartbeat. After a few moments, he moved with his unbalanced walk, giving a few small hops, only to fall. He quickly got back up and stumbled over to Fresh. He gave a few pitiful jumps to Fresh’s chest as if he wanted to be picked up. Fresh obliged, lifting him up by his scarf. As Muffin was now eye level with his mother, he softly placed his tiny paws on her nose, tapping it a few times and then touching his own. Blue giggled as he did this, moving her own paw to poke his nose. His nose twitched before giving a high-pitched sneeze which was by far the cutest thing either of them has seen. Fresh placed Muffin back down, both watching as he explored the area around them.

Fresh moved his gaze towards Blue who was still focused on Muffin. He admired her smile and her loving bright eyes that had brought him so much joy. He looked back over to the pheasant he had gotten a while ago, picking it up and setting it near Blue.

“You hungry, Blue?” Blue smiled, watching as Muffin stumbled over to the pheasant with curiosity. She eventually removed her gaze from him long enough to look at Fresh and nod.

Muffin sniffed at the pheasant, letting the new scents enter his nose. However, it must have smelt good as he to tugged on it, pulling out a few feathers. One seemed to have landed on his nose, causing him to give another cute sneeze. Both Blue and Fresh laughed at the action before She dug into the bird. It wasn’t too long before Blue finished her meal and began to doze off again. Fresh saw as Muffin gave a tiny yawn, making a small squeak at the end. Suddenly, an idea had popped into his head, causing him to get up and walk to the entrance.

“Fresh? Where are you going?” Blue said, a bit disappointed that he was leaving.

“I’ll be back, I promise. I just got an idea.” Fresh said before running out into the enclosure. Not too long after, he came back with a mouth full of leaves and left again to come back with the same thing. He repeated this action until he had a large soft pile of leaves for all three of them to sleep on.

“What’s this?” Blue asked.

“It’s a leaf bed. My mom would make this every summer and when the leaves got dry and crunchy we’d make a new one. They’re really comfy. Try it.” Blue walked on to the pile of leaves, laying down on them, with a soothing rustle.

“ _Wow_. It’s actually… not that bad. I… I like it.” Just as Blue said that Muffin came wobbling over, hopping into the leaves. Blue giggled, picking him up and placing him at her side. Fresh did the same, relaxing next to her and nuzzling into her cheek.

“ _Goodnight, Blue… I love you._ _You too, Muffin._ ” He gave a small kiss on Blue’s cheek before resting his head down. Blue wasn’t sure if she wanted to return the gesture or not but smiled and laid her head beside his.

“ _Love you too… Both of you._ ” Fresh gave one last smile, his eyes gleaming with joy.

Hearing those words from Blue again was like handing him the world, except he didn’t need the world. He just needed Blue and her soothing voice, her beautiful smile. He wanted her to love him again and that’s exactly what he got. Fresh honestly didn’t think she would ever forgive him, but the fact that she did, just made her personality sparkle with trust and hope. Fresh was thankful that she was like that and he wouldn’t change it for anything.

Fresh waited until Blue and Muffin fell asleep, before doing it himself. He gave one more soft kiss on Blue’s cheek, making sure not to disturb her. “ _Thank you, Blue._ ”

The next morning, Blue awoke due to a lack of warmth. She looked around the leaf bed, not seeing Fresh or Muffin. She almost began to panic before hearing a few happy squeaks and a chuckle. She looks across the cave to see Muffin wobbling around Fresh and pouncing on his paws. At one-point, Muffin overshot his target and nearly did a front flip when his back leg caught Fresh’s paw. He quickly bounced back up though.

Fresh seemed to have gotten some berries, eating a few before seeing Muffin jump for one. His hops and jumps weren’t very powerful, usually falling back or sliding down the surface he was jumping on. Fresh wasn’t sure if he should really give it to him, but he supposed it wouldn’t hurt. He placed a berry next to Muffin which was about the size of his tiny paw. He began to sniff the fruit, before poking it. He swatted and swiped at the berry, making it roll around. Eventually, he had begun to chase the fruit as it rolled around on the floor. His run was more of a half skip and a hop, but Fresh couldn’t deny how cute it was.

“ _Good morning._ ” Fresh jumped at the sudden whisper in his ear.

“Oh, It’s just you. Good morning.” Blue laid next to Fresh, watching Muffin still play with the crimson fruit.

“He really likes you, ya know?” Fresh tilted his head. “I had to stop him at least three times, from wondering on to you.”

“I wouldn’t have minded.”

“I know, but, force of habit I guess.” Fresh gave a short laugh, looking back at Muffin who was pouncing and teething on the berry.

“He’s going to be a fighter… I know it.” Fresh said with a smile. Blue giggled to the comment.

“And how do you know that?”

“Well, first he’s trying to hunt a berry and… He’s a lot like you.” Blue’s eyes widened.

“Me? But… I’m no fighter.”

“Oh yes you are, just not physically. You’re strong… on the inside and I can see it in him, but he’s a fighter on the outside too… like me. We just need to show him what to fight for… for the right reasons.” Blue smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

“I guess so, heh.” Blue was silent for a while, pondering on the idea. “You know… I’m glad you came back, even if I don’t show it often. I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too, Blue… Me too.”

  
  



	23. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pup is tragically taken away from his mother to fend for himself for over 3 years until a group of poachers attempts to capture him, but instead, is rescued by a group of scientists trying to save his species. He is placed with a timid female who is scarred from past experiences with other males. It is slow and rigid, but the two wolves start to fall in love with each other, forgetting the bad memories of the past. Will this love become something more? Will their bond be forever unbroken, or will a different force threaten to separate them? Only time will tell. (Inspired by TheGreatRouge)

“Pa, *yawn* why are we up so early?” The young wolf asked, giving a long yawn. “The lights aren’t even on yet.” Muffin was now three years old, a young adult in wolf years and the prime time for learning how to fight.

“It’s training day.”

“Training day for what?” Muffin questioned, rubbing one of his eye sockets.

“Today, you learn to fight.” Muffin tilted his head as his father led him to the pond.

“Fight? But I-I’m not a fighter.”

“Sure you are! You’re my son after all.” Fresh declared, giving a soft punch to Muffin’s shoulder.

Ever since Muffin was just a month old and could walk he was everywhere at once, hiding and scampering around the cave like there was no tomorrow, granted it was easier to put him to bed, but it was exhausting for both parents. Fresh always volunteered to look after him most of the days, still feeling a bit guilty for what he did, but Blue was quick to protest and assure him that all was forgiven. Over the years Muffin grew up with his loving parents to teach him everything he needed to know. How to hunt, how to act. everything they knew, they taught him and fighting was going to be no exception.

“Please, when have you’ve ever fought?” Muffin scoffed playfully.

“Oh you’d be surprised. Just ask your mother.” Fresh answered before realizing that might not be the best choice. “Actually, don’t. All you have to know is I’ve been in a few fights.” Muffin rolled his eyes.

“Please. How could **you** ever be in a fight?”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Not even. I bet I can beat an old man like you in three seconds flat.” Fresh gave a chuckled to his son’s cockiness. Definitely got it from him.

“Well if you’re so confident, let’s see it.” Fresh said still having his back turned with a smirk on his face. Muffin laughed crawling towards him to pounce, nearly grasping him in his paws before he moved swiftly out of the way and fell to the ground with a thud.

“W-Wha-Where-but-you-”

“One.” Fresh started to count down the seconds. Muffin moved quickly, trying to pin Fresh like he said he could, but failed.

“Two.” And again.

“Three.” Fresh dodged once more before taking his chance and swiftly pinned Muffin down. “Did you really think you could beat your Old man?” Muffin sighed in defeat.

“Alright, you win. Can you get off me now?” Fresh gave a chuckle, moving off of Muffin.

“Don’t judge what you don’t know, son.” Muffin nodded.

“Where’d you learn to fight like that?”

“Taught myself, watched others. Came in handy when everything wanted to eat you… and for other reasons, but we’ll talk about that when you’re older.” Fresh explained, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck before clearing his throat. “The point is, it’s an important skill and today is the first day of your training, so let’s get started.”

“Yes, Sir.” Fresh and Blue made sure that their son was respectful, skillful, and a gentleman without a doubt a protector and provider. His training is to teach him honor, discipline, and patience, which will last up to a month and end on the first week of spring. Even though Muffin could get cocky and stubborn at times, it was just part of his personality and he couldn’t help that. Yup, definitely got it from Fresh.

As the days went on the two trained and sparred, taking everything one step at a time. At one-point Blue came to watch them train together, sitting under her thinking tree. It was times like these where she liked to relax and watch has her two favorite boys in the world got some father-son time. She was always so grateful how well Muffin turned out, strong and independent, especially since he was born so small and feeble. Not mention how much of a rough start the two had. It was a nice reminder that everything always works out for the best and she couldn’t ask for more. There had been some hard times more specifically when Blue and Fresh had to tell Muffin about their history. Sure, they could have made something up, but they wanted a relationship with trust and lying was not going to help it, so they told him. It wasn’t but about a year ago since they told him and his reaction was more of sympathy than anything, but all went on with their lives, living happily together.

Muffin was no doubt a mamma’s boy, definitely inheriting it from his father. He would preferably hunt and relax with her, but equally loved his dad as well.

They were halfway through his training month and the two males were in a standoff. With Muffin’s teeth bared and his fur spiked to make him look bigger, he stood a few feet away from his dad who was panting with a small sweat. They two began to circle one another, watching each other carefully. Fresh was the first to make a move, sprinting toward Muffin. He dodged, moving to turn the tables before Fresh dodged as well. The two dipped, dived, ducked, and darted from each other. Until Finally Muffin had his father pinned to the grass with both his paws.

“*pant* Guess you finally beat your old man *pant* Good job, son. *pant* Good job.” Fresh congratulated with a pant. Muffin gave a wide smile and a breathy giggle, moving off of Fresh and looking towards his mother who nearly had tears in her eyes. She was so proud of her son, embracing him a warm embrace when he ran over to her. When Muffin released, Blue held his face in her paws, sending a loving gaze towards him.

“My strong, handsome boy.” Blue gave another tight hug before releasing him. 

But this was only a happy beginning.

The tapping of footsteps echoed through the old rickety log cabin that was isolated in the woods, away from civilization.

“Hey boss, we got news.” A skeleton monster with black streaks near his eye sockets asked.

“I’m busy Killer, can it wait?”

“We have news of the multicolored gray wolf you lost 4 years ago. Seem interesting, Red?” Red perked up, swiveling his chair to face his accomplice.

“Multicolored gray wolf you say?”

“Our rookies went incognito in town and saw that the E.P.I has a new healthy adult wolf, who just so happens to be the pup of that wolf.” Red stroked his chin with his thumb and index finger as Killer laid the newspaper article of the story in front of him. Red took a puff of his cigarette, intently staring at the print. “And guess who’s the mother.”

“Who?”

“FE1’s mate, the one they rescued from one of our outposts.” Red gave a chuckle turning away from Killer and back to the window, he had been staring out of before.

“So, you’re saying we have an escapee, a rescue, and a newbie, in the same place?” Red gave a chuckle after asking but answered his own question.

“ _Perfect_.”


	24. Bitter Raid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pup is tragically taken away from his mother to fend for himself for over 3 years, until a group poachers attempt to capture him, but instead is rescued by a group of scientists trying to save his species. He is placed with a timid female who is scarred from past experiences with other males. It is slow and rigid, but the two wolves start to fall in love with each other, forgetting the bad memories of the past. Will this love become something more? Will their bond be forever unbroken, or will a different force threaten to separate them? Only time will tell. (Inspired by TheGreatRouge)

_“I’m sorry, baby. I-I just have to go, b-but when I come back I want those glasses to be in tip-top shape. C-Can you do that for Momma?”_

_“Be brave, baby. I love you.”_

_“I love you too, Momma.”_

With a familiar ear bleeding gunshot, Fresh jolted awake, tears streaming down his face and his breathing shaky. He swiveled his head, staring at the two wolves next to him. He held his chest tight, trying to calm himself.

“ _Fresh?_ ” Blue whispered.

“ _Sorry, hun. Just go back to sleep, okay?_ ”

“ _Fresh. What’s wrong?_ ” Blue persisted. Fresh gave a sigh and nuzzled Blue’s cheek.

“ _Just a nightmare, hun. I’m alright._ ”

“ _You’ve been having these a lot lately. It’s worrying me._ ”

“ _It’s okay, Blue. I’m sure it’ll go away soon enough. Now go back to sleep, alright?_ ” Blue gave a sigh before laying her head back down.

“ _Alright. Love ya, Fresh_.”

“ _Love you too, Blue._ ” Fresh gave a kiss on Blue’s forehead before walking towards the entrance.

He gave another glance to his pack before moving out of the cave and towards the pond. He removed his shades, admiring them before setting them down. He cupped the cool water in his paws, splashing it on his face and taking a deep breath. He hadn’t had a nightmare in a while, it was uncommon for him to have them, but he guessed it was just one of those things that just happens.

He placed the glasses back on his muzzle and listened to the small rustles in the bushes, clearly pheasants and mice scampering around, although Fresh didn’t remember a sunroof. As he looked up he noticed a square opening in the ceiling, letting in the natural moonlight, with a thick rope dangling from it. Had that always been there? No. Fresh knew the exhibit like the back of his paw. That was new.

Fresh stealthily crawled over to the unfamiliar addition to the enclosure, inspecting the rope and opening. Something didn’t feel right, this wasn’t right. With one sniff to the thick twine, all his questions were answered. He gave a loud bark followed by a growl, He began to sprint back to the den, hoping that his nose was wrong. However, before even getting halfway he came face to face with two skeleton monsters, one having black streaks down his eye sockets and the other with a large gash in his skull. They both cared one member of his pack, both wolves having muzzles and rope tying their paws together. The two wolves squirmed and whimpered, tears emitting from Blue’s eye sockets.

Fresh growled, spiking his fur and baring his sharp teeth. The two skeletons monsters whispered to each other before one gave a signal with his hand. Fresh was about to pounce before another skeleton pinned him to the ground and forced a muzzle over his mouth. The two other skeletons ran past them, taking Blue and Muffin with them. Fresh barked and thrashed, quickly separating himself from the other skeleton and sprung onto him, using his teeth to bit his neck. When he was sure he was dead, he ran towards the rope, which now had a net attached to the end and with his pack inside it.

Blue desperately tried to scream for Fresh, her hot tears pouring down her face before the net began to move, pulling them both up closer to the opening in the ceiling. Fresh frantically jumped up to save his pack, but they were too high up now. He needed to think of something, something quick. He perked up at a branch reaching out near the rope that was hoisting them. Fresh raced to the tree clawing his way up and scampering to the branch. He took one final step and leaped out towards the net.

Everything seemed to move in so motion as Fresh flew in mid-air stretching out his paws to grab onto the net, but before he knew it he was falling back. The only thing in his paws being Blue’s soft blue bandanna that used to reside on her neck. Fresh’s body turned in a way so he could see his pack being ripped away from him. The last thing Fresh saw on Blue’s face was pure horror, her once sparkling eyes dim and terrified and they stung his heart. The crushing, painstaking reality of what had just happened was worse than the impact of the cold grass Fresh had just landed on with a loud thud. The sting in his back was nothing compared to the loss he was enduring.

She’s gone.

 **They** are gone.

The poachers have her. Have **them**.

Tears stained Fresh’s cheeks, slowly dripping down and onto the grass.

“ _Blue._ ” He whispered.

“Blue!” He yelled louder.

“ **BLUE!** ” Fresh howled, holding her bandanna close to his chest making his tears fall faster. 

He screamed and wailed, hollering their names as he stumbled around the enclosure, clawing at trees and smacking himself into the walls of the exhibit.  With one last hard hit, Fresh stopped, his body shaking and his breaths heavy. He slid down to the ground, clenching the blue fabric in his paws. He could barely hear the sound of the exhibit door open over his own sobs.

Fresh only gave a glance when a tall figure stood over him, the figure kneeled down, their lab coat folding over itself on the ground.  Fresh stared at the scientist, his tears still falling. They began to reach for Blue’s bandanna, retreating their hand when Fresh gave a loud deep growl.

“Ink, I don’t think he wants you to touch that.” Error said. Ink gave a sigh, standing up and giving a sympathetic expression.

“Tell the other caretakers to move him to NC3’s exhibit, please. They’ll take care of him. At least until we can get this sorted out.” Ink commanded, giving one last benevolent glance to Fresh, before walking out, holding her chest as if she was about to cry. Error followed her, rubbing her back as PJ trailed behind them. Sci stayed behind, loading a small gun with a tranquilizer.

Fresh didn’t want to go. He didn’t want to leave. This was **her** exhibit. It was **their** exhibit. This is where they fell in love, where she had Muffin, Where Muffin grew up. He **wasn’t** leaving.

Before Sci could aim the firearm at him, he knocked it out of his hand, growling at him and jumping at him to get him to leave. Sci slowly moved back, holding his walkie-talkie up to his mouth.

“Headquarters we have a 10-57 and a 10-82, authorization of TI for FS is permitted, over.” Sci said before a static buzz came on the device.

“ _10-4, over._ ”

Fresh watched as Sci exited the exhibit, before feeling a small pain in his rear. Fresh knew what that meant and he wasn’t going to give up so easily. He kept his eyes open, throwing water on his face and tying the bandanna around his neck. It seems the tranquilizers weren’t going to work this time. Looks like they need to do it manually. A few caretakers entered the enclosure with ropes and a muzzle. They didn’t like doing this which is why they used the tranquilizers so much, but it needed to be done. 

They skillfully tied his paws before placing the muzzle on him. Fresh tried his best to fight them, but as soon as he’d lunge at a caretaker the other would throw a rope around his next and pull him back. The caretakers tugged at the ropes, forcing Fresh to follow them. He thrashed and pulled, but it was no use. As soon as he was dragged out of the exhibit, the door slammed shut behind him. More tears escaped from his eye sockets as he was torn away from the exhibit he had shared with his pack.

The caretakers pulled him towards a familiar enclosure, one Fresh had been in before. They can’t help him. Not this time.

The van shook and rocked, bouncing over the snow-covered dirt road it drove on. It arrived at an old rickety shed, coming to an abrupt stop. The two skeletons who had captured Blue and Muffin carried the two of them out of the van and into the shed, throwing them into a kennel and removing the ropes and muzzles, slamming the steel bar door shut and locking it.

The two wolves breathed heavily, holding on to each other.

“M-Mom, where are we? What’s going on? What’s going to happen to us?” Muffin was scared. He had never seen the outside world and he didn’t know what to expect. Blue pulled Muffin close to her, embracing him.

“It’s okay, Muffin, *hic* everything’s gonna be okay. It’s okay.” Blue reassured, her tears falling at an alarming rate. She knew what this place was. She knew exactly what it was and what they did, but Muffin didn’t know and he was better off not knowing.

Muffin couldn’t help but worry about his mother. Why was she crying so much? Why was she holding him so tightly? “Mom…Mom, calm down.” Blue held Muffin closer, her sobs increasing. “Mom!” Blue jumped slightly as Muffin held both her cheeks. “Mom, calm down. It’s gonna be alright. Okay?”

“*Sniff* O-Okay.”

“It’s gonna be okay. I’ll protect you.” Blue gave a small laugh, still trying to wipe her tears away.

“You’re so your father’s son. My brave boy.” Blue gave a small kiss on Muffin’s forehead. She calmed her breathing, halted the tears and kept her son close.

“I miss, Pa.” Blue was silent before letting out a long breath.

“I miss him too, Muffin… I miss him too.”

“Boss! The post out in Wolf Wood Forest as the specimens but there was a… hiccup.” Red put out his cigarette in an ashtray before turning his chair to look at his accomplice.

“What hiccup?”

“One of the rookies was killed and they weren’t able to get one of them.”

“Which one?”

“We lost… the gray one.” Red slammed his hands on his desk, standing up out of his chair.

“That was the one wolf I specifically told you to get! Idiots!” Red sat back in his chair with a sigh. “Give those two wolves to Dust for holdin’. Mating season ‘s coming up soon and she’s the only female we got right now. We could probably make some good bucks off her pups.”

“But Dust isn’t with us anymo-.”

“Too bad! Tell him to hold them and if he doesn’t then I’ll talk to him. Fucking coward. That blue wolf was supposed to be for him anyway.”

“Yes, Boss.”


	25. An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pup is tragically taken away from his mother to fend for himself for over 3 years, until a group poachers attempt to capture him, but instead is rescued by a group of scientists trying to save his species. He is placed with a timid female who is scarred from past experiences with other males. It is slow and rigid, but the two wolves start to fall in love with each other, forgetting the bad memories of the past. Will this love become something more? Will their bond be forever unbroken, or will a different force threaten to separate them? Only time will tell. (Inspired by TheGreatRouge)

Blue and Muffin awoke to the sound of a car engine, making the truck shake slightly. The two resided in a steel cage, the one they had been thrown into last night and covered by a tarp. It was cramped and uncomfortable. The two stumbled as the car began to move, bouncing over the snow-covered road.

“Mom? Where are they taking us?” Blue held Muffin close.

“I don’t know Muffin, I don’t know, but we’re gonna be okay. Okay?” Muffin nodded, resting his head against his mother’s shoulder. 

The ride was long and the temperature seemed to get colder as they drove. The two huddled together for warmth, holding each other and whispering ‘it’s going to be okay’ and ‘we’ll make it out of this.’ The truck came to an abrupt stop causing them both to perk their ears and listen. A car door slammed followed by the crunch of snow beneath someone’s feet. Blue and Muffin lowered their ears when the loud noise of barking dogs met them. 

“Max! Dixie! Heel!” A rough voice commanded as a tall figure came out of a large log cabin. He was a lanky fellow, wearing an apron over his blue and gray hoodie. He looked decent apart from his eye patch over his right eye socket. Wonder how that happened. Blue and Muffin couldn’t see the two skeletons, but they could hear their conversation. “You do know this is private property, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. The boss needs ya to hold something.” Killer said, lowering the tailgate of the truck and removing the tarp.

“Well tell that sick son of a bitch I don’t work for him anymore!”

“You really want me to say that, Dust?”

“I don’t care what you tell him, but I’m not holding anything for him, now get off my property!” Dust said threateningly.

“And what are you gonna do?” Dust gave a whistle and the two dogs he had commanded early were right by his side, growling.

With the tailgate open and the tarp gone, Muffin and Blue could see everything happening. Muffin growled at the two dogs, stepping in front of his mother. Dust snapped his head to the cage in the truck, noticing a faint glow of pinkish-purple eyes and two shadowy figures. The growls sounded familiar and they were.

“Max, Dixie, Heel. Let me see what’s in the cage.” Killer smirked, picking up the large cage with his magic and giving it to Dust who did the same. It was heavy and easily the size of him. He set it on the ground to get a good look at them. What stood out most was a pair of bright blue orbs behind Muffin. Suddenly, it clicked. He stood up in a quick motion, getting close to Killer. “Why the hell do you have her?!”

“Relax! We aren’t gonna hurt her. We’re just gonna give her a new mate and sell off her pups.” Killer uttered casually, getting back in his truck. Blue gasped, beginning to shake.

“Which mate!?”

“FE1.”

“Are you out of your goddamn mind?! He nearly KILLED her last time!”

“And whose faults that?!” Dust was silent, knowing it was his fault for putting her with a violent mate like FE1. It had happened when he still worked for Red, he regretted it ever since and he has the scare to prove it. “That’s what I thought. Now take those wolves in with you. You’re lucky I haven’t told the boss what you did with her last time… or you would have been dead a long time ago. I’ll be back in a week to get them and they better still be here if you know what’s good for you.” Dust growled, curling his hand into a fist, watching as Killer drove off.

The two dogs that were once at Dust’s side were now sniffing the cage withholding Blue and Muffin. At one point one of the dogs had gotten too close and Muffin lunged at it, banging on the steel bar door and causing it to whimper back to the stairs of the log cabin.

Dust walked back to the cage and placed his hand on the top of the cage, looking in at the two wolves. He could feel the vibration of Muffin’s growls and he knew that they didn’t want to be here. He wouldn’t either. Dust picked up the large cage with the help of his levitation powers, bringing it into the cabin. It was filled with animals of all kinds, rare, common and most of them had bandages on them or looked sick.

Dust brought them into a large side room that looked a lot better than the log cabin itself. He set down the cage near the back of the room and unlocked it, opening the door. Muffin’s growls died down when Dust walked out of the room for a moment. He stepped out of the cage, checking the room for any threats.

“Okay Mom, I think it’s safe, you can come out.” Blue didn’t move. “Mom?” All Muffin heard were small sobs coming from his mother’s direction. “Mom? Mom, What wrong?!” Blue looked up at her son who was holding her cheeks. She placed a paw on his paw, shaking more.

“ _Didn’t you hear them?_ Their gonna place me back with him, make him my mate again! *hic*”

“Mom calm down.”

“Their gonna make me have **pups** and then **sell them**!” Blue hiccupped before Muffin intervened.

“Mom! Listen to me! That’s not gonna happen… Alright? Pa is your mate; your **only** mate and you love him. I won’t let them do that to you... Alright?” Blue sniffed, allowing Muffin to hold her as she cried.

“*Hic* *Sniff* _O…Okay._ *Sniff*” The two-stayed silent in the room as Muffin comforted and cuddled his mother, whispering soothing words to her.

The click of a door lever startled both of them causing Muffin to jump up in front of his mother you had retreated back to the cage. Dust walked in with a large pheasant which he was holding by the feet. Muffins gaze was more fixed on him than the fat bird even when he dropped it near him for him to eat. He only did something when Dust sat down on the other side of the room. Muffin picked up the bird, carrying it over to the cage and laying it down near his mother.

“Hear ma.”

“Muffin no, he gave it to you, you eat it.”

“Mom, I’m fine, I don’t need it.”

“Muffin, just eat the pheasant.”

“Just take it!”

“Muffin! Do as I say! Eat. It.” Muffin was silent as he stared at the bird but hesitantly obeyed his mother. He never knew a pheasant could leave such a bad taste in his mouth. Sure, it was filling but only for him. His mother didn’t take one lick of it, she wouldn’t even look at it.

Dust was still on the other side of the room observing the two. He wonders if Blue remembers him, it’s been so long and he looks so different from when she last saw him, but there was one thing that could possibly jog her memory and if he did that then maybe he could get Muffin used to him as well.

Dust inched his way closer to the cage Blue resided in as Muffin’s growls intensified.

“Easy, I know your species can understand me and I know you’re just trying to protect your mom, but I need to see her. Can I see her?” Muffin gave a harsh bark, denying his request. “Look, I’m not gonna hurt her, alright? I saved her one time and I can save both of you this time, but I need to see her. Can I see her?” Muffin looked straight into Dust’s good eye that wasn’t covered by an eye patch and he didn’t see any signs of deception or trickery. They were sincere. He didn’t give off a threating aura like the other skeleton monsters did.

Muffin hesitantly lets Dust pass but watched him with a close eye only letting him get a few inches closer to the cage. Blue observed Dust carefully, pressing up against the back of the cage. He seemed familiar, but she knew she couldn’t trust anyone besides the scientists. Right?

“Hey girl. You remember me?” Blue shook her head. Dust nodded knowing she probably wouldn’t. He removed his eye patch slowly, exposing three claw marks across his eye and looked up at Blue. “How ‘bout now?” Blue gasped, realizing who he is. Memories flashback to her about her past. It was him, the one who saved her last time. Her old mate had tried to keep her with him, but Dust saved her. He had stepped in front, he had taken the scratch. He was the only reason she was alive right now.

Blue steadily stood up to bolt towards Dust, jumping on him. Dust gave a small chuckle, hugging her back. Wolves weren’t small nor were the gigantic, but they were easily big enough to take down any monster and Blue had down just that, but not with the intention to kill but to embrace Dust with a comforting hug.

“I knew you’d recognize me.” Dust softly pushed Blue off of him but she was hesitant to let go. Muffin stood in shock at what had happened. Who is this monster? Why did his mother trust him?

Dust saw the confusion on Muffin’s face and knew he must have a lot of questions. Blue noticed as well and walked over to Muffin. Blue explained to him in their wolf language what Dust has done to save and help her. Muffin looked up at Dust and stood still. A small nod of approval is all Dust needed before leaving the room.

With a sigh Dust sat in a leather recliner near the fireplace. Hey stared at the fire and then back at his collection of injured animals that he had found in the woods. Someone would question why a former poacher would save and heal injured animals, but the answer can be traced back to a single bad choice. He had been the one to place SB with EF1. He’s the reason she almost died, why her brother died and seeing how exactly EF1 treated her was enough to make your stomach turn. Even his. Ever since that day he has felt regret for even thinking it was a good idea to place her with him and ever since he saved Blue from that horrible predicament he has dedicated his life to saving animals that needed to be saved and he has the scare to prove it. Seeing any other animals dying physically or emotionally plagued Dust’s soul with pain and regret and if he has the opportunity to help he won’t miss it.

Not again.

Not this time.


	26. Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pup is tragically taken away from his mother to fend for himself for over 3 years, until a group poachers attempt to capture him, but instead is rescued by a group of scientists trying to save his species. He is placed with a timid female who is scarred from past experiences with other males. It is slow and rigid, but the two wolves start to fall in love with each other, forgetting the bad memories of the past. Will this love become something more? Will their bond be forever unbroken, or will a different force threaten to separate them? Only time will tell. (Inspired by TheGreatRouge)

Fresh fell to the floor with a thud as the caretakers shoved him into the exhibit, quickly shutting the doors so he couldn’t get out. He scratched and pounded at the door, grunting with each hit and tears streaming down his face, begging to be placed back in his enclosure. The banging echoed off the walls, making it seem louder than what it was. With Fresh’s strength depleting his hammering came to a stop as he slid down the wall and gripping the blue bandanna around his neck. He hiccupped and sobbed on the ground, going limp and lifeless. Afterward giving an ear-piercing scream before whispering his mate’s sweet name with such agony and thinking of his wonderful child that has been torn away from him in a single night.

The scream was heard all around the enclosure alerting the pack of five, all of them running towards it. They all circled around him, still giving him his space but close enough to see his distressed state. Nightmare stepped forward, moving over to Fresh and looking at him with sympathy.

“Fresh, it’s been a while. What are you doing here?”

“ _Get away from me._ ” Fresh whispered, audible enough to hear.

“Fresh, what happe-”

“I said get away from me!” Fresh barked getting up in Nightmares face causing him to jump back. Nightmare could clearly see his tear stained face and the heartbreak in his eyes. “All of you stay away from me!” Fresh screamed, running off in the opposite direction. Nightmare looked back at his mate with a troubled look realizing that this wasn’t going to be nearly as easy as last time.

Fresh settled himself on a tree branch that reached over the pond. He reached into his jacket to pull out his glasses, staring at them with tear soaked eyes. The pain was too much to bare and placed them back in his jacket. He clawed at the fabric that once belonged to Blue but was careful to not damage it.

“ _Blue. *Sniff*I’m so sorry. *hic* I’m so sorry! If only I was stronger. *Sniff* If only I was faster. You and Muffin would still be here._ You’d still be here! *Hic*” Fresh tugged at the bandanna, holding it as tight as possible. “*Hic* _Please. Please come back. *Sniff*…Please._ ”

Blue rested her head and paws on Dust’s lap, breathing steadily as he stroked her soft fur. Muffin laid idly in a corner, watching over his mother with a close eye in case Dust tries any funny business.

“ _You’re such a beautiful wolf, Blue. You look so much happier than when you were with… Him._ ” Dust whispered out loud, pausing when he almost said his name. Blue swiveled her ears to listen more closely to what Dust was saying, still relaxing in his lap. “ _You’ve been through so much and look at you now. A brave son and a caring mother? You had a perfect life back there, didn’t you?_ ” Dust dragged his fingers across a bit mark in Blue’s neck, Comparing it to a dull larger one near it. He gave a short laugh when he realized what it was. “Huh… And a new mate? I bet he really loves you… loves you a lot.” Blue slowly lifted her head to face Dust. “And you love him too, don’t you?” Blue gave a soft nod and a small smile.

“I bet you miss him and I bet your son misses him too.” Dust said sympathetically as he gave a glance in Muffin’s direction. Muffin just looked away as his mother’s gaze fell to the floor and her ears drooped. Dust just pet her head, giving a soothing scratch to her ear. “I want to help you, I really do. I don’t want you to relive your past again. If anything, I’d do anything to take it away and give you a better one, but if I give you back to the scientist again so plainly… They’ll definitely know it was me.” Blue’s heart fell into a pit of despair with those words causing her face to morph into one of pure sorrow. Dust held her face when he saw tears beginning to form in her eye sockets. “Hey, hey, easy, it’s okay. That doesn’t mean I’m not going to try. I’ll figure something else out, okay? I won’t let them do that to you again. That’s a promise. I think that’s one thing your son and I can agree on.” Muffin nodded in approval making Dust smile but soon turned to a frown.

“I can’t believe I used to work for the fuckers. Although if they weren’t so stubborn they probably would have given you to someone else and… That wouldn’t have been good. It’s funny how things work out, isn’t it?” Blue nodded, nuzzling her head into Dust’s chest, giving a small whimper. “It’s okay, girl. I’ll find a way, I always do, heh.” Dust caressed Blue’s fur, holding her head close to his chest and looked over at Muffin who stared solemnly out the window.

“Hey, boy. Come here.” Dust said softly. Muffin gave a small growl staying in the same spot. “Come on don’t be like that, I’m sure your mother would like to see you too.” Muffin gave a louder growl.

“Fuck off!” Muffin blurted.

“MUFFIN! Don’t ever use that language again! Do you hear me?!” Blue objected.

“Sorry, mom.” Muffin apologized, lowering his head.

“Now come here.” Dust wasn’t too sure what was going on but he could tell that Blue wasn’t happy with what Muffin had said.

“ _But_ -”

“Butts are for sitting! Now come here, Mister.” Muffin begrudgingly walked over to his mother with his head lowered. He sat down next to here, keeping his gaze away. “Now say you’re sorry.”

“ _He can’t underst-_ ” 

“Muffin,” Blue said sternly. “Say you’re sorry.” Muffin let out a sigh.

“I’m sorry.”

“Thank you. Now give me a hug.” Muffin did as he was told and hugged his mom.  She ran her paw through his gray fur as to comfort him. “Now. Why are you so angry?” Muffin was silent before letting out a sigh through his nose.

“I wanna go home. _I miss, Pa_.” Muffin whispered the last part as if he was holding back a cry.

“I know baby, I know. I miss him too.”

“ _Mom… *Hic*Why did this happen to us? *Sniff*_ ”

“Sometimes, the world is out to get you… and you just gotta keep fighting. We’ll make it through. We can do it… as long as we have each other.”

“ _*Hic*_ _p-promise?_ ” Blue kissed Muffin’s forehead before resting on it.

“ _I promise, baby._ ”


	27. Just a hologram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pup is tragically taken away from his mother to fend for himself for over 3 years, until a group poachers attempt to capture him, but instead is rescued by a group of scientists trying to save his species. He is placed with a timid female who is scarred from past experiences with other males. It is slow and rigid, but the two wolves start to fall in love with each other, forgetting the bad memories of the past. Will this love become something more? Will their bond be forever unbroken, or will a different force threaten to separate them? Only time will tell. (Inspired by TheGreatRouge)

Fresh stared at his reflection in the pond, laying on a tree branch. He didn’t dare to speak and just listened to the soft ripples of the water. He hadn’t moved from the tree for at least three days and all he could do was be alone with his thoughts, usually tugging at the bandanna around his neck. That small piece of fabric was the sole reason Fresh hasn’t tried anything stupid, giving him one sliver of hope that his pack was still alive. However, that small piece of hope was diminishing every day. His faith was depleting, and he didn’t know what to do.

He’d gaze at the pond below him, thinking of the most gruesome things, thinking of how he could end the pain. He’s tried multiple times but could never finish it, something would always stop him. Whether it was a memory, a voice, or even just himself, he could never bring himself to do it. Something kept telling him that they were alive, that they were well, so he stayed. He stayed, waiting in the tree, not coming down for anything. It hurt him, it hurt to see him.

His behavior did not go unnoticed. Nightmare would do nightly checks on Fresh to see if he was still there. He knew Fresh hasn’t eaten the past few days, let alone drink anything. It wasn’t healthy, and it worried him. Nightmare knew he needed to do something soon before he tried anything he’d regret.

Nightmare mad his way to the tree Fresh was residing in with a pheasant in his mouth. “Fresh, come down. We need to talk and you need to eat.”

“Go away.” Fresh said coldly, facing away from Nightmare.

“Fresh, come down before I force you down.” Fresh scoffed.

“I’d like to see you try.” Nightmare smirked.

“Moonlight!” Fresh slightly turned his head to see a young female approach Nightmare.

“Yes, dad?”

“Could you get our guest out of the tree.”

“Sure thing.” Moonlight began to climb up the tree, slipping a few times. Fresh couldn’t believe his eyes. He thought only him and his pack could do that. How the hell did she figure it out? It didn’t matter right now. Fresh wasn’t backing down.

Fresh growled watching as she made her way up the tree. Fresh stood his ground and moved forward to show he wasn’t playing. Moonlight took a step back but didn’t back down. They two moved closer to each other until moonlight pounced, grabbing his lower half and nearly yanking him out of the tree. The two were now dangling from the branch with Fresh hanging onto the tree and Moonlight biting onto Fresh’s coat. Fresh gave a harsh growl, swinging and shaking his body while still clawing into the tree. With one harsh kick from Fresh’s hind leg Moonlight fell to the ground with a whimper. Nightmare gave a slight gasp and hurried to his daughter.

“You alright, sweetie?”

“Yeah, my shoulder just hurts.”

“Go to your mother and let her see it. I’ll deal with Fresh. You did good.” Moonlight nodded before walking off with a small limp. Nightmare gave a glare towards Fresh who was still perched in the tree. Fresh noticed this and gave a callous response.

“I’m not the one who sent her up here. Now leave me alone.” Nightmare shook his head, disapproving of Fresh’s behavior.

“I never understood you ya know. You think you’re protecting yourself but you’re not. What are you so worried about?” Fresh stood silent.

“… _Losing everyone_.” Fresh whispered.

“What was that?” Fresh didn’t say anything as Nightmare gave a bored face.

He scanned around the enclosure, listening to the rustle of his pups playing and talking faintly, watching the flat, calm pond. He noticed how Fresh’s tail dangled from the branch. He gave a smirk and made a large leap to grab on to it and yank him down. Fresh wasn’t prepared for the sudden action and fell to the ground with a thud. He yelped as he hit his back. He groaned as the pain surged through his body, growing dull in a few seconds. A sudden fatigue hit him making him become sluggish and tired. Nightmare retrieved the pheasant he had early and placed it in front of Fresh.

“If you won’t talk at least eat. Please.” Fresh stared at the bird, about to refuse it but a tiny voice was enough to make him change his mind. He hesitantly bit into the bird, taking slow but filling bites.

As soon as the bird was gone Nightmare helped Fresh up, leading him to his den and placing him in the back of the cave where he used to sleep. Without any hesitation Fresh was fast asleep, snoring softly. Nightmare gave a small smile and returned to his pack.

“Hey hun, How’s Moonlight?” Nightmare said glancing at his daughter.

“She’s fine, her shoulder was just a bit sore, she’ll be okay.” Nightmare nodded, joining his mate and pack in a slumber.

Fresh may have been asleep but his mind filled with thoughts, memories. He twitched and turned, whimpered and whined. “ _N-No_.  _No, please_.  **NO!** ” Fresh screamed, jolting awake and alerting the pack a few feet away from him. Fresh curled in a ball as he gripped Blue’s bandanna and sensed Nightmare’s pack gather around him.

Nightmare was the first to speak. “Fresh? Fresh, what’s wrong?” Fresh sniffed trying to catch his breath.

“ _Get-Get away from me._ ” Nightmare stared at Fresh noticing how tightly he was holding a blue bandanna. He began to reach out for it, not to take it, but to just share a little sympathy. “DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!” Nightmare pulled his paw back quickly and lowered his ears to what he heard. Her? Who was her? Was she…

Nightmare gave a small gasp, finally figuring out what had happened to him.

He had lost his mate. Whether they were dead or stolen. He had lost them either way.

“It’s alright everyone, go back to sleep, I’ll watch over him.” His pack nodded, walking back to a certain spot of the cave and huddling together to fall back asleep.

“ _I said *sniff* get away from me_.” Fresh repeated. Nightmare stayed put and softly placed his paw on Fresh, soothingly rubbing his shoulder.

“It’s okay Fresh, let it out.”

“ _You don’t know what you’re talking about._ ”

“Maybe not… but I am sorry for your loss. I know that much.” Fresh perked his ears before flattening them again and crying harder.

“ _*Hic*I *sniff* I miss her. I miss **them**_.” Nightmare’s eyes widened feeling his chest fill with guilt. He really didn’t know anything. Did he?

“I’m so sorry. Who else did you lose?”

“ _M-My *hic*s-s-son. *Hic*_ ” Nightmare stood still, trying to take in what Fresh was going through. He not only had lost his mate but his pup? It is the worst thing that could possibly happen to a wolf… to any wolf. He needs to help him, he needs to do something.

With a quick glance to the bandanna he came up with an idea but he doubted Fresh would cooperate.

“Fresh?” Fresh stayed silent but listened. “I think I can help you, but I need to see her bandanna.”

“ _Over my dead body._ ”

“I promise I won’t do anything. I’m just gonna hold it and allow my magic to take the form of her. I promise it will be just fine.” Fresh stood silent.

“ _You… you can bring her back?_ ”

“I found out the power about a couple of years ago. It’s more of like a hologram but I’ve had other wolves come through and it helped them a lot. I figured it’d help you too. What do you say?” Fresh thought about it for a few moments. Is what he was saying true? Could he really bring her back, even if it was just a hologram. All he wants is to just see her again, to just feel her soft fur again. Her loving embrace.

Fresh slowly and shakily untied the bandanna around his neck and hesitantly handed it off to Nightmare. “ _P-Please be careful with her._ ”

“I promise.” Fresh released the fabric from his grasp watching as Nightmare gently handled it. His one eye and paws began to glow a vibrant greenish cyan and slowly morphed it the shape of blue with the bandanna circling around her neck and settled itself. Fresh’s mouth gaped moving back a little.

“ _B-Blue?_ ” The realistic hologram of Blue nodded with a big smile. Fresh gave out a huff, running towards her and giving her a tight hug. The magic essence could be seen and felt, but there was one catch. “ _I miss you so much Blue. I miss you._ ” Fresh awaited a response but only got silence. He looked at Blue with concern. “ _Blue?_ ” Nightmare intervened before Fresh freaked out.

“She’s a solid hologram. You can see and feel her but she can’t speak. I’m sorry.”

“No… no, It’s fine. At least I get to see her again…  _hold her again. *Hic*Th-Thank you. It may not be exactly the same but it’s something, *sniff* it’s something._ ”

“You’re welcome. Sleep well you two.” With that Nightmare walked back over to his pack, leaving the pseudo wolf and Fresh alone together.

Fresh snuggle close to Blue, intertwining their tails. 

“ _I love you Blue. Please come back soon._ ”


	28. Drowned Sentiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pup is tragically taken away from his mother to fend for himself for over 3 years until a group of poachers attempts to capture time but instead is rescued by a group of scientists trying to save his species. He is placed with a timid female who is scarred from past experiences with other males. It is slow and rigid, but the two wolves start to fall in love with each other, forgetting the bad memories of the past. Will this love become something more? Will their bond be forever unbroken, or will a different force threaten to separate them? Only time will tell. (Inspired by TheGreatRouge)

“Come on Rosie, stay still. You’re not gonna get better if I don’t wrap it.” Dust said to a small red bird with a broken wing. The bird squawked and squirm, making it difficult for Dust to wrap its wing. Eventually, Dust was able to bandage the appendage and gently place the bird in a cozy cage. “There you go little guy. All better. Well… sort of.” The bird chirped as to say ‘thank you’. Dust smiled and closed the cage, moving back to the table to put away the supplies he was using. He removed his apron before hearing a car engine outside and the barking of his dogs. He peeked through the drapes of the window to see Killer’s truck. He’s early.

Killer made his way to the front door and gave a hard knock. Dust groaned as he begrudgingly opened the door.

“What do  **you** want? You’re early.” Dust asked, glaring at his unwanted visitor.

“I’m just here to check on the product don’t get your panties in a twist.” Killer replied, crossing his arms and tapping his fingers in a rhythmic fashion on his arm, a nervous tic he did after he lied which didn’t go unnoticed.

“They’re not products, there living creatures. What’s the real reason?” Dust growled, crossing his arms as well, not believing in a word he was saying.

Killer rolled his eyes in response. “Whatever, just let me in.” Dust replicated killers action of rolling his eyes and reluctantly let his former co-worker in. “Thanks. Where are they?”

“Knife and gun on the table first.” Dust said sternly. Killer groaned and mumbled to himself before doing as Dust said.

“You really did go soft.” Dust scoffed, not encouraging Killer’s statement with a response. Once Killer placed his weapons on the table, Dust took him to the room that held the two wolves. Dust knew how they would react but if Killer really was here on business it wouldn’t hurt just to show them to him.

Blue and Muffin were found huddled in a corner, cuddling as Muffin kept a keen eye of his surrounding as his mother slept. When Dust had walked into the room Muffins expression was indifferent but as soon as Killer had come into his field of vision he gave a low, defensive growl. Killer looked unfazed and kept walking towards the two. His growl grew deeper and more menacing as he moved closer, soon alerting his mother. She gasped seeing their kidnapper first hand and moved behind her son who had also stepped in front of her.

Dust firmly gripped Killer’s shoulder, holding him back. “Stop, you’re scaring her!” Killer scoffed but did as he said. “What? Am I supposed to give them some tea and a blanket? Why do you care about them so much?”

“Because I actually know what they’re capable of, now get out. You saw them, they’re fine, now go.” Dust sternly said, pointing to the door.

“Fine but I’m not leaving.” Dust groaned, watching as Killer exited the room and sat on his couch. The two wolves looked confused and looked up at Dust.

“I don’t know either guys.” Dust shrugged, later sighing. “I’ll be back soon.” Muffin and Blue nodded, going back to their corner.  

Dust shut the door, leaving his hand on the doorknob for a few seconds before moving into the kitchen to grab a beer. He stepped into the living room where his rescued animals and recliner resided but didn’t expect to see Killer messing with them. He spat out his beer, slamming it down on the coffee table and running over to Killer.

“Stay away from my animals!” Dust warned, pointing his finger at Killer’s face.

“I was just looking at them, Damn!” Dust growled to his response and finally exploded.

“What’s the real reason you came here? First you barge in, disrupt my wolves and then you start messing with my animals! Why the hell are you here?”

“Look not everyone’s life is fine and dandy like yours! Some of us actually need to get away from stuff!”

“And yet you chose this place? Why?” Killer sighed, looking at the array of animals in Dust’s living room.

“The Boss wants me to kill one of our older wolves tomorrow, the one female we have has stopped producing so we need to kill her.” Dust was appalled by Killer’s statement but the fact that he didn’t say it with such excitement or interest caught his attention.

“Well, you don’t seem too enthused about it like the other poachers would, why aren’t you?” Killer was silent, thinking to himself as he sat on the couch and stared at the floor. Dust leaned against the wall near the couch, crossing his arms. The air thickened with anticipation, both growing uncomfortable, especially Killer.

“I’ve never killed a wolf before.” Killer confessed.

Dust’s eyes widened to the sudden truth that was just now dumped on him. No. It has to be a lie. What about all those stories. Those stories he would tell everyone. The reason why he came to work with all those marks and bruises.

Dust chuckled, not believing Killer. “That’s a funny joke, but seriously, why aren’t you?” Killer looked Dust right in the eyes.

“It’s not a joke.” Killer confirmed in a serious tone. Dust made his way to the couch sitting next to him.

“Wait a second, you’ve  **never**  killed a wolf?” Killer shook his head. “But… But your name is  **Killer**!”

“My parents didn’t really name me precisely.”

“Then what about all those stories? About all those wolves?” Killer sighed.

“Lies.”

“And the bruises?” Killer was silent, scratching a mark that resided underneath his long sleeve flannel shirt.

“Those are personal… but no. They weren’t from wolves.” Dust sighed, leaning against the back of the couch, taking in these hidden truths.

“Wait. Why are you telling me this?” Killer didn’t answer right away as if he was contemplating his decision. He slowly looked over to Dust, staring him straight in his eye sockets.

“I need your help. ” Dust scoffed.

“And I’m going to help you why? What’s in it for me?”

“Do you want to save a wolf or not?” This wasn’t like Killer. Something happened. Something big.

“Why are you so obsessed with saving wolves all of a sudden? First you kidnap those two,” Dust yelled pointing to the door that kept Blue and Muffin. “And then you want me to save one that you’re supposed to kill? What is wrong with you?” Killer was quiet, not wanting to tell the real reason. “Answer me.” Dust pushed.

“ _He’s gonna kill me if I don’t._ ” Killer mumbled under his breath.

“What?”

“Because he’s gonna kill me if I don’t!” Killer stood up, yelling in Dust’s face, his face covered in a red blush and tears beginning to formulate in his eye sockets, barely noticeable.

“Who’s gonna kill you?” Dust asked with concern.

“ _Epic._ ” Killer answered, swallowing a sob that nearly escaped his throat.

Dust took a step back, nearly falling back on the coffee table. His face was nothing but pure outrage and disbelief. Epic? Of course it was him. That piece of shit. He never did treat him right, even when others were around. He was supposed to be his. Dust gripped the part of his hoodie that hovered over his soul, feeling it throb.

“Epic? I thought he was your-”

“lover? Yeah, some lover that motherfucker is.” Killer spat, his tone laced with venom. He scratched an old scar underneath his sleeve, nearly collapsing on the floor before taking a seat on the couch. Killer buried his face in his hands, trembling, trying to keep himself at bay.

Dust’s soul filled with a sharp sting, seeing his old friend break apart in front of him, and it was all Epic’s fault.

He took a seat on the couch with a sigh. “This isn’t really about saving the wolf, is it? It’s just part of it.” Killer nodded, still hiding his face.

“Alright, I’ll help ya.” Killer perked up, springing on to him, holding both of his arms.

“You will?”

“Yeah, I’ll help ya, but I want you to do something for me.”

“Anything!” Killer pleaded.

“You’re gonna get to know those wolves in there.” Killer groaned, but couldn’t really argue.

“Fine. It’s a small price to pay I guess.” Dust playful rolled his eyes, gently pushing Killer off of him.

“You can crash on the couch if you want, I only have one bed so…” Killer nodded as he smiled and stared at the floor. His smile dropped to a gloomy frown before sighing.

“Hey,” killer started, stopping Dust from walking out the room with his beer he had left on the coffee table. “Sorry I was such an asshole before. I know you didn’t know what he would do to her.” Dust turned his head to face Killer.

“It’s… alright.”

“No, it’s not. All of us didn’t know and yet… they still want to place her with him.” Dust sighed.

“They aren’t still keeping them actually together in the same exhibit, are they?”

“No, they actually got smart and started separating his mates. That actually happened a few days after you left, he had a lot of females back then… I wonder what happened to all of them.” Killer pondered, unknowing of the answer.

“You mean you don’t know?” Killer shook his head. Dust nodded, about to walk into his bedroom before pausing and looking back at Killer once more.

“So… I guess you’re not with Epic anymore?” Killer shook his head.

“If I did that… He’d kill me. Not like he won’t either way.”

“You know he shouldn’t treat you like that, right?” Killer chuckled.

“I know but… where the hell am I supposed to find another gay skeleton? Let alone one who loves me back.”

Dust looked down at the floor with a disheartened look, finally walking into his bedroom and closing the door. He leaned against the door, setting his beer next to him and grasping the fabric that hovered over his encaged soul.

“ _He’s closer than you think._ ”

 

 


	29. A Step in the Right Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pup is tragically taken away from his mother to fend for himself for over 3 years, until a group poachers attempt to capture him, but instead is rescued by a group of scientists trying to save his species. He is placed with a timid female who is scarred from past experiences with other males. It is slow and rigid, but the two wolves start to fall in love with each other, forgetting the bad memories of the past. Will this love become something more? Will their bond be forever unbroken, or will a different force threaten to separate them? Only time will tell. (Inspired by TheGreatRouge)

The steaming tea kettle whistled, indicating that the water was piping hot and ready to use. Dust removed the kettle from the stove and turned the knob so that the heat was no longer collecting. Killer stirred on the couch due to the constant clanking of dishes in the kitchen and groaned.

Before Dust had conceived the thought of making tea he starred probably more than he should have at the visitor that resided on his couch. His sleeping figure that twisted and turned occasionally caused his clothing to ride up in certain places. In specific places that were usually hidden by clothing were covered in scars and bruises, sometimes even thin cracks or shallow chipped bone. However, the fact that none of the injuries were in plain sight just emphasized the fact that they had been purposely placed so that no one would see them. It was unsettling and concerning which increased his craving for a cup of soothingly hot tea.

Dust mixed the tea powder into the water before adding lemon and honey for lasting flavor and even sprinkled a bit of rosemary into Killer’s. It was rather abundant in this part of the forest and its ability to subtly help heal wounds was just what he needed right now. He even used it on his animals, putting tiny amounts into their food. It’s been a great help for them and Dust hopes it will do the same for Killer.

He gently placed Killer’s cup on the coffee table and took his to his recliner where he sat and peacefully drank his tea. Dust slowly sipped on the beverage before hearing a low groan from the sofa. He got up to move closer, sitting on the end of the couch where Killer’s feet were.

“Rise and shine sleeping beauty.” Dust joked. Killer gave an annoyed groan and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eye sockets. “I made ya some tea if you want it.” Dust said, picking up Killer’s cup and holding it out to him. He took it with a roll of his eyes and sniffed it.

“It smells weird.”

“That’s just the rosemary. It’s a good healing ailment.” Killer raised a brow.

“…I don’t need a ‘healing ailment’.”

“Those injuries under your clothes say otherwise.”

“PERV!” Killer accused with a bright red blush on his face.

“No, no! I just saw it when your clothes weren’t covering them when you were sleeping.” Dust explained before realizing how weird it sounded. “Uh… that didn’t sound right- just… drink the tea please?” Killer rolled his eyes and drank the warm herbal liquid. It felt nice as the warmth spread to all of his bones, already feeling them heal. His tense body visibly loosened as he relaxed into the couch.

Dust watched as he did this, fixated on his lips as they made contact with the teacup. They looked soft and succulent. A barely noticeable violet blush spread across his face, still staring at the skeleton next to him.

Killer’s eye sockets opened, looking over to Dust who immediately turned his face away from him, embarrassed from staring. Killer smirked and looked back at his tea. “Take a picture, it last longer.” He teased. Dust nervously laughed before drinking more of his tea.

The two sat in silence as they drank their tea, Dust giving quick glances to Killer a few times. Little did he know Killer was doing the same. When they were both done Dust took both of their dishes to the sink to clean, afterward retrieving his apron to tend to his animals.

He started off with the birds, feeding them seeds and giving them a berry or two, later tending to the snakes and mammals like squirrels and bunnies. However, before he could get to the small mammals Killer spoke.

“Um… C-Could I feed them?” Dust was surprised at his request but didn’t refuse.

“Uh, y-yeah sure.” Dust answered, handing him a few berries and nuts for him to give to them.

Killer moved to a small cage with the food in his hand. He bent down to his knees to open it to see a small rodent shaking in the corner. It looked like a sugar glider.

“Uh, Dust? Is this one okay?” Dust bent down to take a look at what animal he chose to feed.

“Oh,” He said in a depressed manner. “That one’s a bit difficult. I found him in a small cage in the snow about a week ago. He was in pretty bad shape.”

“What happened to him?”

“It’s a girl and I don’t know, could’ve fallen out of a moving truck, be scratched at by predators but seeing as it was in a cage starving I would think that someone abused her.” Killer stared at the animal, sympathizing with it.

‘I’ve been there, pal.’ He thought before slowly moving his hand to place the food in the cage. He noticed the sugar glider staring at the streaks of black that ran down his face by his eye sockets and couldn’t help but wonder why that is. Though a bigger question arose when the glider began to eat out of his hand.

She gently placed her paws on Killer’s fingers, stretching its neck to retrieve the food that rested in his palm.

Dust was stunned at the action. Usually, she would cower in the corner until he closed the cage but now here she was, eating out of Killer’s palm. It was amazing.

As she kept eating she moved farther and farther Killer’s hand until there was no more food to eat. She looked up at Killer’s face, still focused on the black streaks before staring into his eye sockets. She gave a small squeak before curling into his hand.  

“D-Does she normally do this?” Dust shook his head still astounded by what had just happened.

“That’s the first she had done that. She would never even look at me let alone crawl in my hand. H-How did you do that?” Killer shrugged, slightly petting the small creature.

“I-I-I don’t know, it just sorta happened.” They both stayed silent, staring at her. “…What’s her name?”

“She doesn’t have one yet.” Dust frowned, his eyes stuck on the mammal before glancing at Killer, noticing how fondly he stared at her and caressed her fur. “…Would you like to name her?” Killer perked.

“I can name her?”

“Sure.”

“Um, okay, uh… let’s see.” Killer thought for a minute, examining the sugar glider until Dust went to pet it as well. She began to tremble and whimper at his action before Dust quickly took his hand away.

“Jitters… How ‘bout Jitters?” Killer proposed, looking at Dust as he chuckled at the name.

“fitting name.” Dust smiled at how compassionate he was being with Jitters, it was almost as if they were destined to be together. Dust perked to his own thought before smiling softly at the two. He really wasn’t like all the other poachers.

Dust rested a hand on Killer’s shoulder and spoke. “Would you like to keep her?” Killer stuttered at his question.

“O-Oh, no, no, I wouldn’t even know how to.” Killer refused, about to place her back into the cage before she climbed up his arm.

“Guess you don’t really have a choice.” Killer sighed but held the creature close to him.

“Guess not but… I can’t take her home, Epic would just-” Killer stopped his speech, not wanting to say the truth.

Dust rested his hand on Killer’s shoulder once more and spoke softly. “Then don’t go back.”

“What? No! W-where would I stay? I-I-”

“You can stay with me.” Dust offered. Killer was silent, still holding Jitters.

“…Still. How will I explain myself? With the wolf back at the base and those two?” Killer asked, gesturing where Blue and Muffin were. Dust thought for a moment, stroking his chin with his thumb and index finger.

“Do they still do sick days?” Killer nodded with a confused look

“Yeah, they do those.”

“Great! Here’s wait you’re gonna do. You’re gonna call in sick but to make it believable you’re gonna lay on the couch and tilt your head off the sofa so it seems like you’re congested. To make your voice raspy we’ll use lemons and salt. Seem like a plan?”

“…I… I don’t know.”

“Hey, It’s gonna be alright. Okay?” Killer sighed and nodded.

“….still, what are we gonna do with the other two?” Killer looked down at the floor still unsure.

“I’m… not sure yet but we have a few more days left, we’ll think of something.” Killer nodded as he smiled, moving Jitters up to his shoulder to rest. Dust playfully scoffed as Killer pet her. “Now who’s the softy?” Killer laughed and softly punched his shoulder.

“Oh shut it. I could still kick your ass.” Killer retaliated making Dust chuckle.

“Alright, alright. Now come on, let’s make that call.” Dust said holding his hand out to help Killer up. He accepted and was carefully lifted up.

The two skeletons prepared and rehearsed the call making sure it was perfect and undeniable. Killer followed Dust’s advice perfectly which made the discussion go on without a hitch. Even Epic who was listening in on the discussion bought it, thank goodness. When the call ended Killer gave a big smile to Dust.

“Thank you.” Killer uttered not knowing exactly what to do now.

“No problem.” Dust awkwardly said not knowing what to do either. It was an awkward silence between the two until Dust clapped his hands together and got up off the couch. “Well um, maybe it’s a good time for you to get to know the wolves?” Killer nervously laughed.

“Oh! Uh, right, sure.”

Dust led Killer to the room where Blue and Muffin stayed after retrieving two pheasants to feed them. He had Killer stay out of the room for a few minutes so he could warn the wolves of what was about to happen. It would be the safest route.

“Mom I can clean myself!” Muffin complained as Blue cleaned near his ears.

“Hush! Now be still.” Blue ordered, before noticing Dust enter the room. The two were content as they didn’t see Killer enter with him. He took a seat next to them and gave them the pheasants.

“Alright guys Imma need ya to listen up.” Blue and Muffin perked their ears to show they were but still munched on the birds.

“I don’t think Killer wants to be part of the poachers anymore.” The two stopped eating and both looked up at Dust.

“Yeah, I know but I also think he wants to help us, alright?” Muffin gave a small growl as if he didn’t believe him.

“Trust me, I can read people really well and I think he really wants to but I also think he needs a little push. That’s where you two come in.” Muffin growled and stepped in front of his mother as if he was gonna take her away from him.

“It’s okay, I had him put his gun and knives away so he can’t harm you, okay?” Muffin growled but sounded more like a groan.

“Just be calm, okay? I won’t let him hurt you.” The two nodded but kept their guard up. Dust opened the door and motion Killer to come in.

As Killer walked into Muffin’s field of vision he didn’t see the same nasty, dreadful aura that once surrounded him, it was almost as if he was nervous and scared? It was…odd. However Killer’s frame showed a different story, he seemed like he was holding back something as if to not seem weak or vulnerable.

Dust led Blue into his lap and pet her to calm her nerves. Muffin kept close, still staring down Killer who soon sat by Dust. Blue’s ears slowly went down as she noticed how close her captor was, whimpering a bit.

“Shhh, it’s okay girl.” Dust soothingly assured, still petting her. He led Killer’s hand to the top of her head and guided it to slowly caress down her fur. It wasn’t long before Killer understood his intention and started to do it by himself. Blue instantly began to relax to the soft touch and rested her head on Dust’s femur.

“Try talking to her.” Dust whispered.

“Wait, they can understand us?” Killer questioned.

“Of course they can.” Killer looked away, sort of embarrassed by his little knowledge of these creatures. “If you’re not comfortable talking to them then that’s fine.”

“Yeah, maybe just not yet.” Dust nodded to his option, both still caressing Blue. “…She’s a beautiful wolf.” Blue perked her head up to look at the skeleton who complimented her.

“She is.” Blue slightly blushed and hid her face. “Aw. I think we embarrassed her.” Killer chuckled and pet behind her ear. Without warning, Blue’s back leg began to kick in sync with his scratches. Killer laughed and moved his hand away to cover his mouth.

“Hahaha! She’s like a dog. Except smarter.” Dust chuckled and almost forgot the younger wolf next to him who was keeping an eye on his mother.

“Well they are wolves- well…half wolves.” Dust explained, petting Muffin as Killer pet Blue. “…Hey, Killer?” Dust started, looking towards him. “What do you think about, staying here?”

“I thought we agreed I’d spend a few nights?”

“Well yes but I mean like… for a while.” Killer looked up at Dust before looking away and pulling his hand away from Blue.

“I can’t do that. Epic will get mad.”

“I thought you wanted to leave him.” Dust suspected.

“I can’t. He won’t like it.”

“Who cares what he thinks? If you want to leave him then you should leave him. No point in staying in a toxic relationship.”

“You don’t get it, He’ll…” Killer stopped, rethinking his statement. “He’ll do bad things.”

“Just say he’ll abuse you.” Dust said bluntly. “I know what he’s doing to you. It’s so blatantly obvious with the purposefully hidden injuries and the way you talk about him.” Killer lowered his head and held his sugar glider close to his chest. Dust sighed. “I’m sorry but… he shouldn’t control your life.”

“I know.” Killer said, almost inaudible.

“…What if I’m there with you in case he tries anything?” Killer perked to Dust’s offer.

“really?”

“Of course.” Killer smiled, placing Jitters back on his shoulder before hugging Dust suddenly.

“Th-Thanks.” Dust patted Killer’s back with an almost noticeable blush on his face.

“No problem.”

The two stayed in the room, petting and getting to know the wolves until the rickety sound of a car engine was heard outside. Dust quickly made his way to the window to see a few of his old accomplices. They were early, way too early. Dust hurried to warn Killer and sent him to a hidden room in his log cabin that almost functioned has a bunker.

“Dust what are we gonna do?” Killer whisper-screamed. Dust thought for a moment before coming up with a begrudged idea.

“I have a plan but in order for it to work the wolves can’t know about, alright?” Killer nodded

“We’re gonna have to give them up.” Dust started.


	30. An Eye for an Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pup is tragically taken away from his mother to fend for himself for over 3 years, until a group poachers attempt to capture him, but instead is rescued by a group of scientists trying to save his species. He is placed with a timid female who is scarred from past experiences with other males. It is slow and rigid, but the two wolves start to fall in love with each other, forgetting the bad memories of the past. Will this love become something more? Will their bond be forever unbroken, or will a different force threaten to separate them? Only time will tell. (Inspired by TheGreatRouge)

Once the plan was set out and Killer familiar with the plan they stood firm in making sure to follow through. For the sake of the wolves.

Killer stayed hidden in the bunker-like room of Dust’s cabin as he went to deal with the other poachers. He begrudgingly let them into his home informing them of where the wolves were and hesitantly retrieving them. He kept the poachers in his living room, both grimacing at the array of small animals in his home.

Dust walking into the side room, dreading the news he needed to give to the wolves. He knelt down to the huddled wolves and sighed. They both looked up at Dust with the hope of hearing some sort of plan so they wouldn’t be taken away and traded off like a common good.

However, Dust didn’t have the heart to do it nor could he have told them anyway. They couldn’t know. Not if he wanted this to work.

Dust just lowered his head and activated his magic to place the two wolves back in the cage both of them a bit panicked as they were returned to their cell. As the cage door shut behind them the magic dispersed from their bodies and they both lunged at the door toward Dust looking up at him in betrayal and disbelief, giving small whimpers.

Muffin looked the most hurt as he stared into Dust’s shameful eyes before his ears drooped and he wore an unforgiving expression. A mix of anger and lost trust. He took his paws off the bars and moved himself to the back of the cage, keeping his back towards the door and his head down. He didn’t question this. Of course, he couldn’t trust him. He should’ve known better.  He should’ve escaped when he had the chance.

Blue kept her eyes on Dust looking as if she was about to cry, her orbs shaking. Dust kept his gaze off of hers not wanting to regret his decision any more than he already did. He let his magic surround the cage, allowing it to float in the air and towards the door. Blue hurried to reach for Dust’s hoodie as the cell passed his arm that glowed with magic.

As Dust felt a tough tug on his arm he saw that Blue had grabbed his sleeve, using her claws to keep him from let them go any further. She didn’t want to leave. Why was he doing this? This isn’t what was supposed to happen. He was supposed to save them. What is he doing? Her eyes were filled with tears, large and begging for him to let them stay here, not wanting to be handed back to that horrible place. Dust stared at her eyes as they gleamed and shook. Blue whimpered and her body convulsed to the situation, pleading him not to let them go.

Dust brought the cage close to him so that Blue and him were face to face. “ _It’s alright, girl._ ” Dust whispered reassuringly, petting her head. “ _I’ll get ya back._ ” Blue found little hope in his words but she trusted him and he saved her once so he’d do it again. Right? Blue slowly and hesitantly released her claws from Dust’s hoodie, rushing over to her son for comfort which Muffin immediately gave, wrapping his paws around her.

Dust could hear her whimpering and quietly howling as she sobbed. Into her son’s scarf. It was heartbreaking for him. He didn’t want to see her like this ever again. That’s why he saved him in the first place and he’ll do it again. He’s going to make it right. He’ll make it right.  

The two wolves were loaded into the truck with nothing but a nod from the poacher. As Dust gave his final goodbye he stood in the front door watching the truck drive off until the snowfall hid the ongoing vehicle.

The solemn silence was abruptly filled with a low blood-curdling scream that was swiftly muffled. Dust sprinted to the bunker-like room Killer resided in before seeing Epic holding a gun to his head. Killer was frightened and struggling in his grasp. As Epic noticed Dust walk into the room he pointed the gun towards him still keeping a tight grasp on Killer. He screamed for Dust, tears flowing down his cheekbones.

“Oh, who’s this now?” Epic asked in an almost twisted fashion. “This your friend? Oh, that’s rich.” Epic moved closer to Dust, still pointing the gun towards Dust. Dust took a step back each time Epic moved forward soon bumping into the dining table. “Or is he something more?” Epic spat out his eyes shooting daggers at Dust. He held his hands up defensively, trying to keep his speech coherent.

“Epic… Let him go.” Dust said calmly. Epic just laughed.

“Why? You like him or somethin’?” Epic questioned but Dust didn’t answer. “You know that was an impressive skit you two did. Almost fooled me.  **Almost.**  This fuckin’ faker is coming back with me. Now come on.” Epic demanded, dragging Killer towards the front door.

Killer’s muffled screams got louder as he inches to the door, reaching out for Dust. Dust frantically searched for something that would help him before his hand grazed against something on the table… Killer’s gun! Dust quickly snatched the weapon and aimed it at Epic who then targeted his gun at Killer.

“Might wanna back off sweetheart unless you want his precious cranium all over your rug.” Killer’s cries grew more strident as his sobs moved faster down his face. Epic quickly hit Killer’s temple with the barrel of the gun. “Quiet!” Epic commanded. Killer followed his order, too petrified to go against him anymore.

Dust stared at Killer’s face. It was stained with tears, red from screaming so much, a face flooded with fear.

“ **Let.**   **Him. Go.** ” Dust said in a more serious tone.

“And what you gonna do, Kill me?” Epic taunted.

“Maybe.” Dust looked down at Epics large tennis shoes. “Your shoe has a hole in it.” Epic looked confused and scoffed.

“Where?”

“There.” Dust answered, shooting a bullet into his foot. Epic screamed, releasing Killer who ran out of the range of fire behind the couch. Epic almost instantly returned fire, blowing a bullet to Dust’s shoulder. Killer screamed to Dust, almost moving over to him.

“Stay there!” Dust took one last shot to Epic who had fallen to the ground to apply pressure to his foot. Before Epic realized it, his soul shattered and his body fell to the floor soon becoming a pile dust. Dust grunted and groaned, his deltoid surging with pain. Killer moved from behind the couch, running to Dust’s side.

His hands shook, hovering over his shoulder, not knowing what to do. Without hesitation Dust ripped his hoodie sleeve off so that the wound was visible.

“The- grrr- bullet is still in. Urk!” Dust grunted. “Get- Get the tools under the kitchen table-Ah! Hurry!” Killer rushed to retrieve the medical tools he requested, setting them beside him.

Dust quickly made use of a strong metal tweezer and stuck it into his wound to clamp down on the foreign object. He yelled and growled to the pain but it needed to be done. With the little strength he had left he yanked at the tool that was attached to the bullet but it wasn’t enough, he wasn’t strong enough right now. He quickly held Killer’s hand and placed it on the tool. “Pull!” Dust ordered. Killer did as he was told and yanked on the tool, recovering the copper bullet. Dust screamed and cursed, placing his hand on the bleeding wound, his hand soon covered in bone marrow. Dust was nearly to the point of passing out, the pain almost becoming too much for him to bare.

Killer nearly panicked to the sight but knew he needed to do something. He frantically searched and rummaged through cabinets and drawers for anything to stop the bleeding.

“Marigold, burdock, barberry- Ugh, where the **fuck**  is the- *gasp* Yarrow!” Killer announced immediately grabbing the jar with a label printed ‘YARROW’. He ran back over to Dust, covering his wound with the medicinal herb and tying it with the sleeve of his hoodie that was ripped off earlier.

Killer held his chest, catching his breath. He stared at Dust, his figure limp and tired. His breathing was shallow and his eyes were shut as he loosely held his arm. Killer slightly moved Dust’s tilted head to face him. He barely opened his eye to see what he was doing, his vision blurry due to one of his eyes being covered by his eye patch. Killer’s face was flushed in a crimson red before he pressed his teeth against Dust’s.

His eye shot open a purple blush now masking his cheeks. Killer held his face so he couldn’t pull away, not like he would. Their lips collided and their tongues slightly grazed against each others. Dust’s movements were less energetic than Killer’s but he gently held his cheek, keeping him close.

Killer pulled away, staring into Dust’s eye. “Sorry.” Killer sighed.

“Oh, no, no-um, it’s fine.” Dust retaliated, his speech low and sort of sluggish due to his tired state. Killer was silent, unknowing of what to do but filled the silence with a tight hug.

“ _…Thank you._ ” Dust placed his hand to hold Killer’s head close to his chest limply.

“ _you’re welcome._ ” The two sat there in silence for a moment, Killer holding tight around his hips and chest while Dust held his shoulder, probably too embarrassed or courteous to go lower.

Dust soon fell asleep as Killer’s warm embrace covered him like a soft blanket. Killer wanted to wake him up to discuss the next part of their plan, but he figured it was best to leave it for now and let him rest. He’d need it.

\---

The truck rattled as the cage clashed with the tailgate, but at least there was a tarp over them so the cold wasn’t too severe. Blue still clung to her son though, still hurt by their situation.

Muffin was hurt too, but he wasn’t one to show it if he knew someone else was, especially if it was his mom. His mom meant so much to him. If some way, somehow, there came a time to where it life or death for either of them. He’d put himself first before anyone or anything could have the chance to harm her. From the day he knew of her past to her old mate to the time Fresh was almost psychopathic he had secretly vowed to himself to protect her. She deserved to be happy. She deserved better than this. She deserved to be loved. Why couldn’t she have that? Why couldn’t the poachers just let it be?

Muffin didn’t know the answer to anything, but he knew something. No matter what awaits either of them, his mother is his top priority. No matter what comes. No matter what happens.

“ _It’s okay mom, it’s gonna be okay._ ”  

 


	31. A Blast from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pup is tragically taken away from his mother to fend for himself for over 3 years until a group of poachers attempts to capture time but instead is rescued by a group of scientists trying to save his species. He is placed with a timid female who is scarred from past experiences with other males. It is slow and rigid, but the two wolves start to fall in love with each other, forgetting the bad memories of the past. Will this love become something more? Will their bond be forever unbroken, or will a different force threaten to separate them? Only time will tell. (Inspired by TheGreatRouge)

Days? Maybe a week? Fresh couldn’t remember. Has he always felt so… empty? It was like a small part of his soul was missing. Why? He had his mate. He could see her, hear her… feel her.

It wasn’t her though. It wasn’t  **her**.

Fresh walked beside the cyan hologram of his mate with his head hanging. The pseudo Blue looked behind her to see his distress and stopped. She lifted his head with her paws and gave a remorseful look. Fresh only looked up for a second before yanking his head away and walked off, in the opposite direction.

It’s not her. It just looks like her.

The replica sprinted after him before preventing him from going any further. She looked worried and seemed like she wanted to help.

It’s not her. It just acts like her.

“ **Don’t follow me.** ” Fresh demanded, already fed up with her antics.  **It**  didn’t listen though, it followed him.

Fresh bared his fangs and growled giving a warning bark towards it. It flinched, moving back from Fresh with its ears back. It was scared and upset.

It’s not her. It doesn’t feel like her.

It’s not scared. It just looks like it’s scared.  **It**  can’t feel.

With that thought, Fresh swiped his claw at the insulting illusion of Blue. The magic dispelled into thin air, leaving the blue bandanna in the lush green grass.

Fresh choked back a sob as he stared down at the discarded fabric. Blue isn’t here. His son isn’t here **. No one** is here! Fresh picked up his the remanences of his mate’s clothing, wrapping it around his neck and running off to the tree that resided near the pond.

He wants  **them** here.

——

Blue and Muffin had fallen asleep on the ride to the poachers main base but with a sudden stop of the truck, they awoke, frantically looking around before squinting when the blinding daylight infiltrated their eyes.

Muffin held on to his mother, showing them that if they were going to take her away then they’d have to go through him first. The poachers rolled their eyes and picked up the cage with their magic, bringing them inside the secluded building before opening the cage and pushing them into another room. It was dimly lit and vacant.

There was no one else here.

“You alright, mom?” Muffin asked.

“Y-Yes.” Blue answered. “You?”

“I’m fine, Mom.” Blue sighed.

“I know. Your my brave little boy.” Blue said, holding Muffin cheeks in her paws and bringing him down to kiss his forehead. Muffin smiled, holding his mom’s paw with his on his cheek.

The two slightly separated and looked around when they heard a loud bark echo through the outside halls and smelled something that was in no way foreign to Blue. Muffin, on the other hand, gagged at the smell. It wasn’t enough to make him cover his nose but he sure didn’t enjoy it.  

Blue stood up in front of Muffin in a defensive position. “Stay behind me.”

“What? No, Mom-”

“Stay behind me!” Blue interrupted. She knew what was coming. She knew that smell all too well. It wasn’t good. She needed to protect her pup. It’s not his fight.

“but I have to protect you!”

“ **Well I have to protect my pup!** ” Blue yelled, tears beginning to form in her eye sockets. He didn’t need to be in the crossfire of this. He’d kill him.

He’d… He’d kill him. She can’t lose him. She’d give herself up before that could ever come to pass.

Muffin sat silent, wanting to argue more, but his mother knew best. She knows what she’s doing. She knows.

Muffin still watched carefully towards the door from across the room. There were barks, growls, and stomping coming from the hallway. Another wolf? Is that where the smell was coming from? Why would his mother be cautious of a wolf? They’re all in the same situation they’re in. What could be harmful about another wolf that wanted to be set free? Unless….

Muffin’s eyes widened to the realization and immediately jumped in front of Blue. “He’s not gonna hurt you again!” Blue didn’t want to argue and no matter how stubborn her son was she wasn’t going to let him fight a fight that wasn’t his. She yanked on his tail, pulling him back to his previous spot and staring him straight in the eyes.

“ **And I’m not gonna let him hurt _you_. Stay. Behind. Me.** ” Blue’s tone was deep and serious and made Muffin a bit scared. Blue turned her head back to the door and watched as the other wolf was pushed into their room. Its growls were menacing and his barks were intimidating, not to mention his size was petrifying.

The door slammed shut with a loud bang as the large wolf huffed and puffed, still not facing Blue or Muffin. He seemed to stay still for a few seconds before shifting his body in an unsettling motion. He turned his body to look around the room, giving a low and deep growl but stopped as he spotted a familiar blue shaky figure. He gave a sinister grin and slowly walking towards her.

“Hello, Blue.” His voice was hoarse and ragged with a sort of hidden tone.

Blue’s hide legs shook as she seemed to be paralyzed by nearly the sight of him. She couldn’t bring herself to speak, she just stared at him.

“Speechless, huh?” He said smugly, chuckling. “I thought as much. It’s been so, so very long.” He spoke slowly, not taking his eyes off of her. “You must have missed me so  **very** much. Haven’t you?” She still didn’t answer, just flinched and shook as his giant paw caressed her cheek. “Or maybe,” He started before forcefully pushing Blue to the side. She gave a sharp yelp and stared teary-eyed at him. “You’ve met someone else.” He said, glaring down at Muffin.

Blue quickly moved in front of him, staring up at him with pleading eyes. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you nearly had forgotten  **all**  about me. Didn’t you?” Blue shook her head, finally gaining the courage to speak to hopefully find a way out of this.

“ _N-No. Of-Of course not, Edge._ ” Saying his name left a sour taste in Blue’s mouth, but maybe if she played along in this little skit, she could get out of this. “ _I could never forget you._ ” It was true, but not in the way Edge thought.

He caressed Blue’s check again, moving it slightly to see the smaller but fresher bite mark that resided on her neck. “Well, I see you finally got rid of that hideous scarf. At least you followed some of my advice. However,” Edge said before pinning Blue to the ground on her back, receiving a small whimper as Edge used his sharp claws to rip Blue’s shirt collar so her shoulder and neck were exposed. “your still a liar like always. I knew you were fucking around!” He accused, pushing himself off of her and pacing in a small circle, grimacing.

As all this happened Muffin resisted the urge to tear his throat out with a satisfying scream escaping Edge’s mouth. His claws dug into the cement floor, his fangs bared ready to bite and his ears flared back. That comment, however, rubbed him the wrong way. His mother would never sleep around with another wolf. She was too kind and loyal to do anything of the sort. He kept his mouth shut though and helped his mother up, retrieving his scarf from his neck and placing it on hers to give her some decency.

“ _I don’t sleep around._ ” Blue whispered to Muffin, making him know what Edge will say won’t be true.

“Bullshit!” Edge shouted. “I bet you fucked every wolf that crossed your path when you left me!” He threatened, making Muffin’s temper begin to crack as he took his mother out of his grasp and threw her across the room with his mouth. Muffin gasped as he stared at his mother’s shaking, scared figure. His fur began to spike and he could feel his magic faintly glow within his eyes, but he couldn’t do anything. His mom knows best. If she didn’t want him to fight him than it was for good reason. He needed to trust her.

“A pathetic mate is what you were to me.” She knows best.

“And yet you go and find someone else?” She knows best.

“Such a fucking whore.” With that Muffin finally snapped, his eyes beaming with a magenta pink.

“ **SHE’S NOT A WHORE!** ” Muffin blurted, running on to Edge and jumping right on to his back to bite into his neck. Edge gave a loud yelp, shaking vigorously to throw him off but he kept his grip tight. With a swift swipe to Muffin’s hind leg Edge threw him across the room, toward the solid wall.

Blue stood silent for a moment, shocked at what she was seeing but as Edge began to dart toward him she pushed him in the other direction before moving in a defensive position.

“Stop! Please! Don’t hurt him!” Blue pleaded as Edge growled.

“And why shouldn’t I!? That bastard you call a son tried to kill me!” He growled as Muffin wiped his muzzle of blood, glaring at Edge.

“H-He didn’t know any better- Please!”

“I’m gonna tear him limb from limb.” Edge uttered, his voice becoming slow and distasteful once more. Blue’s eyes shrunk as she watched Edge begin to move past her.

“W-WAIT! I-I’ll do whatever you want! Please, do whatever you want to me, but please don’t hurt him!” Edge stopped in his tracks, a sinister grin spread across his face.

“Oh, really?” Blue’s ears slowly went back and her eyes widened. No. Anything but that. “Alright, strip.” Blue gasped. She should’ve known this was coming. It was bound to happen. Muffin’s eyes grew in shock before moving to his mother’s side.

“Leave her alone!” He yelled in a defensive pose.

“You best shut up your kid Blue, before I do.” Edge warned. Blue lowered her head and closed her eyes as she moved in front of her son. “Mom-”

“ _Muffin… turn around._ ”

“M-Mom-”

“Turn around.” She said more sternly.

“I’m not gonna let him do that to you!”

“MUFFIN!” She yelled, getting his attention. “ _Just let it be._ ” Her voice shook as her tears streamed down her face.

“ _Mom…_ ”

“ _*sniff* Just turn around. Cover your ears._ ” Blue whispered as she turned back to Edge.

“… _Mom plea-”_

 _“_ TURN AROUND! _”_ Muffin eyes began to water. He… He failed. He couldn’t protect his mother unless he went against her order. What is worst? Disobeying her or possibly dying? It would be worth it… right? She would be safe… but heartbroken. Is that selfish? Saving his mother only for her to be miserable without her one and only son? It would. It would be selfish. The best he can do is hope a miracle comes to save them and follow his mother’s demands.

Muffin turned toward the wall and sat in a corner of the room, his ears droopy and his eyes flowing with tears. He felt defeated and weak. He failed.

Blue stood in front of her old mate, tears steadily falling down her face. She didn’t bother to look at him, she just did as he said. She shakily and slowly stripped her clothing until nothing covered her body. She took a peek at the pink scarf as she unwrapped it from her neck. She gripped it tightly before gently laying it down in her pile of clothes.

Her tail sheepishly covered her privates as Edge began to circle her, getting a full view of her.

“Well it’s nice to know you kept your figure.” Edge stood behind her and stared at her tail. “Move your tail.” Blue’s shaking worsened at those words as she hesitantly moved her tail to the side of her pussy to be fully exposed. He smirked at the sight and gripped her hips, looming over her.

She yelled back a cry for help as the tears ran faster down her face. She felt Edge’s bulge nudge her entrance through his pants and squeaked when he began to dry hump her. With every thrust, she fought herself to keep her pleads of mercy and shouts for help to herself.

“So, how many others have been here?” Edge said in a low growl.

“ _O-One_.” She mumbled before Edge pushed her upper half to the ground so that her hips were in the air. She violently shook, sobbing on the floor of the dimly lit room.

“Liar.” He accused as he unzipped his pants. The sound of the zipper made Blue’s soul race as she gave a loud squeak. Time seemed to slow down as Blue took in the situation. She could hear her son crying in the corner, talking to himself as if he was going insane.

 _‘I failed. I failed her. I couldn’t protect her.’_  He whispered to himself, his voice clearly trying to keep his sobs at bay.

She could hear Edge’s soft breaths and smell his disgusting aroma of heat. It was sickening.

“Now fucking take me like you did all the others.” Edge demanded before giving a sharp yelp and moving off of Blue. He looked behind him to see a familiar cylindrical dart. A tranquilizer. With that last thought, Edge collapsed on the ground, unconscious. Blue stood silent, staring down at her old mate.

What happened? Was he shot? Was she saved? Blue didn’t know until her gaze fell upon the tranquilizer in Edge’s rear.

It was a miracle.

Muffin hesitantly turned around and stared at Edge and then at the dart. Without reluctance, he ran over to his mother, about to hug her before realizing she was completely naked. He scrambled to find her clothes and quickly gave them to her, covering his eyes.

Blue stood shocked, tears still steadily crawling down her face until realizing Muffin had given her clothes to her. She put them on without a second thought and hugged her son, crying into his shoulder.

They didn’t bother to question why it happened or where the dart came from but as they heard the metal door opening their uncertainties were answered.

Dust. 


End file.
